fate apocrypha la verdadera desolación
by mg1147
Summary: Después de años de guerras falsas por el Santo Grial comienza la verdadera y quizá última de estas, los 14 servants se enfrentaran hasta que uno de los bandos gane. verde o azul, ya no importa el destino que les depare solamente lucharán por lo que creen. magos listos para matarse por lo que sea su sueño estarán presentes como los desentiendes de las familias originales.
1. introduccion

Los presentes aquí ya no son humanos normales, cada uno de ellos está aquí como un "mago" aquel que intenta buscar los registros akasha o simplemente la raíz, y ahora lo que más desean es el "Santo Grial" un artefacto que para los mago es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo sin importar cual, pero los mago no lo buscan por el mismo deseo, no, lo que ellos quieren es cumplir su propio deseo. No importa si es la destrucción del mundo o que los muertos vuelvan a la vida el grial lo cumplirá sin importar quién sea el que lo pida, aunque…solo existe un problema con este gran artefacto cumple deseos un fatídico defecto que es el causante de todo lo visto ahora, el Santo Grial solo cumplirá un deseo de entre los millones de humanos que podrían necesitarlo solo escogerá a una para que alcance lo que quiere.

Por esto fue que nació aquel ritual capaz de destruir el mundo mismo si es que se descubría o salía de control, donde mago y no mago si era el caso se enfrentarían a muerte los unos a los otros para poder conseguir que el Grial cumpliese su deseo, pero esta no es la explicación de por qué aquel ritual podía destruir al mundo por simples mago que apenas podían ser claro más fuerte que un humano promedio a través de su magia que podía generar habilidades poderosas, pero estas mismas no sobrepasaban el dominio de un humano o la ciencia misma, entonces ¿Cuál es la razón de que esta guerra, la llamada "guerra del Santo Grial" fuese tan peligrosa? Pues la respuesta eran los "Servants" seres que sus hazañas quedaron marcadas en la humanidad fueran buenas o malas llegando a un plano diferente al morir llamado el "trono de héroes", estos espíritus eran llamados por los mago que se convertían en "masters" ganado los hechizos de comando la prueba irrefutable de que eran capaces de poseer e invocar un "Servant" que era colocado en una de las siete principales clases de esta guerra para luchar contra los otros Servants hasta la muerte y el ultimo en pie era el ganador, estos héroes eran seres que salían de lo que era la realidad misma llegando a la fantasía, es decir ellos volvían a las leyendas de hadas y dragones en realidad.

Así había sido en las últimas tres guerras hasta que el propio grial desapareció sin razón alguna sin que volviese a ocurrir una verdadera guerra del Santo Grial aun cuando en todo el mundo se tratase de lograr este ritual como lo habían hecho las familias Einzbern, Makiri y Tohsaka, pero solo conseguían copias imperfectas de solo como máximo cinco Servants hasta que ocurrió un milagro que jamás se esperó, el Grial mismo se manifestó y comenzó a seleccionar masters a través del mundo no solamente con revivir a esta guerra con 7 Servants sino que duplicándola generando lo que sería conocida para todos los mago del mundo como la Gran guerra del Santo Grial.

Entonces ¿qué le depara a estos masters y a sus servants en esta lucha campal? Solo ellos lo podrán saber o eso se esperaba...

...

Donde una vez hubo silencio ahora el rugir del metal dominaba, las figuras de dos seres en armadura presente en el área desértica, mientras sus armas se chocaba si parar generando golpes inimaginables para cualquier ser humanos que les observase. Aun cuando las estocadas eran sutiles pero poderosas, sin que se mostrase error de parte de los luchadores en ningún segundo cuando sus armas chocaron causando grietas donde sus pies tocasen debido al poder usado para vencer al otro siendo siempre un fallo lo que causaba que retrocediesen nuevamente. Sin perder un segundo volvieron a abalanzarse hacia su enemigo para que las estocadas continuasen, sin que ninguno retrocediese, mostrando la determinación en esta lucha hasta el final, todo cambio cuando un certero golpe causo que sus yelmos fueran rotos por su contrario al igual que sus armas obligándoles a alejarse unos metros; así fue como volvió el silencio, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Al desaparecer sus yelmos destruidos en partículas de luz, ambos luchadores observaron el rostro del contrario, lo que solo comprobó un verdad ya sabida, verse él una al otro demostró un sentimiento extraño, como si el reencuentro fuese feliz y a la vez triste. Ambos habían sido una vez conocidos, compañeros quizá al servir al mismo rey. Pero a estos héroes les unía un lazo más grande que no podía ser cambiado por nadie.

-pensar que tu serias mi enemigo-pronuncio el Saber de la facción verde con una mirada triste hacia su contraparte azul-¿esta guerra quizá quiera mostrarme mis errores?

-yo no podría responderte eso-respondió el Saber de la facción azul con una mirada fría como el metal-ambos una vez servimos al mismo rey, a ambos nos une la sangre, pero nuestros finales fueron diferentes. Aun cuando haya ocurrido todo en estas tierras-observando el bosque alejado de la ciudad, el cual seguía desierto salvo por ellos.

-¿me odias por lo que hice?-la voz del caballero de armadura blanca se notaba tranquila, pero se ponía notar algo de tristeza resaltada en su mirada por ver lo que significarían sus palabras para quien era su enemigo en esta guerra.

-no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiese jamás podría-respondía su enemigo que aun con su semblante serio no se le creería, pero en su voz se lograba ver la sinceridad en cada palabra dicha.

-al menos puedo agradecerte eso-sonrió con algo de melancolía al observar la luna, olvidando por un momento su batalla a muerte-, aunque no nos llevásemos bien quisiese que volviese a ser como antes, cuando estuvimos vivos.

-ya no podemos ser como antes, jamás fuimos algo que se debiese recordar-su armadura, oscura como noche, brillaba mientras en su cintura hacia aparicion una espada aun envainando, desecho entonces su anterior arma que desaparecio, al igual que el yelmo en particulas de luz-, ahora solo podemos matarnos el uno al otro-sin miedo, sino deteminacion pura tomo el mango de la espada en su cintura con firmeza mientras observaba a su enemigo, alguien que debia superar en este momento.

-tienes razón-en respuesta a la actitud de su contrincante, el caballero se quitó su capa desgarrada, mientras el aura de su armadura blanca como la misma nieve dejaba atras su antiguo brillo blanco para cambiar a un blanco azulado que emanaba en la misma cantidad de aura que su contraparte el cual brillaba en el mismo color aunque se notase pequeños brillos mas azulados-, es lo único que podemos hacer-su voz ahora solo albergaba la determinación de un guerrero que se jugaba su honor en batalla.

Al mismo tiempo que el "Saber de azul" desenvainaba su espada, el "Saber de verde" liberaba la suya de su encierro espiritual; la energía liberada por ambos héroes era inimaginable, aquellos que les observasen no podrían entender lo que ocurría entre estos guerreros, enfrentados en la lucha a muerte que se les había destinado. Pero no había un deseo de derramar la sangre del otro, por ello mismos, ellos debían hacerlo por ser servants y participar en esta guerra, la única obligación que se les dio en esta nueva vida.

-vamos-pronunciaron al unísono dando inicio a la verdadera batalla entre servants de la misma clase en esta guerra del Santo Grial que apenas había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

La noche era fría, tanto como para que sus manos se congelasen estando unos segundos fuera de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Aquel hombre caminaba en medio de la nieve tan blanca que por las luces mostraba un brillo acogedor en el camino silencioso que infundía miedo en los viajeros, comenzó a ir más rápido y a cada paso su respiración iba cada vez más y más fuerte pero para él no había cambiado, jamás sintió calor, el frio que sentía en su interior era tan grande como si sus huesos se rompieran con tan solo caminar y su sangre le quemara por dentro hasta desaparecer, pero ahora todo había cambiado, todo el camino se había vuelto un espacio diferente color blanco que envolvía todo por lo que el hombre miro a su alrededor asustado por lo ocurrido.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-se preguntó mientras parpadeaba observando imágenes de otro lugar.

El espacio había vuelto a cambiar a una ciudad en ruinas, el cielo rojo como la sangre cubría todo junto al fuego infernal de los alrededores. Los gritos de la gente llena de miedo, los llantos de los niños frente a los cadáveres de sus familias y amigos sin saber el porqué de todo.

Intento moverse, pero al primer paso que dio piso un brazo cortado, entonces vio la verdad, el lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos descuartizados, aplastados por edificios o tan solo tirados sin ninguna consideración.

-¡¿por qué pasa esto?!-grito horrorizado por lo que tenía frente a él hasta tener ganas de vomitar pero logro mantenerse fuerte.

A lo lejos sintió algo extraño ocurría para cualquiera, algo imposible para el mundo de ahora el sonido inigualable de metal golpeándose algo imposible para la época en la que estaban cuando las armas de fuego dominaban el mundo, portando una lanza y una espada dos figuras a lo lejos luchaban lanzándose estocadas que con cada choque causaban una presión en el aire incomparable a cualquier cosa existente, el hombre al mirar como luchaban se congelo por completo. No había manera de que pudiera olvidar que eran aquellos individuos…estos seres de inigualable poder que no deberían estar entre los vivos capaces de grandes hazañas, los espíritus heroicos.

-¿por qué ustedes están aquí? Es...-le empezaba a doler su mano derecha recordando una cruda verdad-¡no, esto no por favor!-sus ruegos.

Comenzó a aparecer una extraña marca que quemaba su piel para aparecer, un dolor que llevaría a uno peor. La marca parecía un tatuaje rojo con forma extraña, al ver lo que tenía en su mano solo sentía miedo, él sabía lo que era aquella marca en su mano, algo que jamás deseo poseer.

-¿por qué yo? ¿Acaso tan maldito estoy?-se preguntó mientras todo su mundo cambiaba.

Miro a su alrededor en donde todo había cambiado a 7 marcas en un suelo negro que resultaban círculos mágicos, trato de huir pero sus piernas no le obedecían, el viento soplaba en dirección a los círculos que brillaban en la oscuridad atrayéndole contra su voluntad, y entonces aparecieron.

-master elígeme-hablaron siete figuras al unísono con una voz poco humana.

El chico miro a las siete formas en frente suyo lleno de miedo.

-¡aléjense!-grito tembloroso.

Las siete figuras comenzaron a acercarse al hombre que llevaba una capucha, completamente asustado.

-¡yo no quiero esto…no quiero ser un master, este no es mi destino!-gritaba desesperado para que todo acabase.

Entonces el terreno cambio a un blanco tan simple que solo traía tranquilidad y desolación, todo para que pudiese escucharle.

-si no quieres ser un master ¿Por qué lo deseas? ¿Por qué huyes de ello? ¿Por qué tienes la voluntad para luchar y la rechazas?

El chico escucho aquella voz tan tranquila que poco parecía humana igual que las otras que había escuchado y que tenía razón, ¿Por qué huía? No era algo que quisiese ocultar solo que no quería volver a saber de esa vida después de haberla vivido una vez.

-huyo porque si no lo hago toda esa destrucción comenzara, toda esa muerte es lo que ocurrirá si me uno, si tan solo falta un master esta guerra jamás ocurrirá.

-veo que tienes razón, pero…tú eres aquel que más desea luchar en su interior así que responde ¿Qué es lo que deseas con tanta pasión para que siempre se te elija?

Leonard Frieder al momento de escuchar eso recordó un lugar tan distante de su vida que no debería de haber vuelto a recordar, un día que lo cambio para siempre y que le da su respuesta.

-yo deseo…-pronuncio cuando todo había desaparecido.

….

Leo despertaba en su cama escuchando el sonido de la ciudad misma.

"un sueño" pensó, extendió entonces su mano izquierda para ver en ella una extraña marca de color rojo como la sangre y con un brillo sin igual.

-¿acaso no hay alguien que lo desee más que yo?-se preguntó. Se levantó de la cama y miro una foto de él cuándo niño junto a otro unos anos mayor-ya han pasado 4 años desde que aparecieron los hechizos de comando, tu merecías luchar por todos nosotros Ben no yo… -dio un suspiro al saber que nada cambiaría el pasado aun cuando quisiese-¿Dónde estarás?

Al acabar su momento de melancolía fue a cambiar su ropa de dormir por una chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa gris, pantalones cafés y botines negros, al terminar miro un pedazo de armadura oxidado que una persona normal jamás tendría y eso era porque él jamás podría ser normal.

-algún día podre dejarte donde perteneces, hasta entonces te cuidare para que nadie más te tenga-su palabras no eran mentira para nadie, solo un hecho que siempre espero que se pudiese cumplir.

Leo no era cualquier persona, él era un mago que huía de lo que le perseguía como una maldición desde hace 4 años, desde que huyó de Inglaterra en medio de su graduación en la "Torre del reloj" o el Big Ben, uno de los lugares más importantes para los magos de la actualidad.

Ahora se encontraba en Francia particularmente en Paris desde hace un mes para quedarse tranquilo durante un tiempo después de su viaje por el mundo. Se dirigió a su trabajo en cual había ejercido desde que estaba en la ciudad, una modesta cafetería llamada " ", su dueña Natalie era amiga de Leo desde el día que llego buscando trabajo y al parecerle alguien competente por solo su apariencia le contrato.

Ya eran las 18:17 cuando el castaño había acabado su turno, vestido aun con su uniforme de camarero tomaba un expreso al lado de una ventana para pensar un rato en todo lo que había hecho estos días, apenas podía llamarse amigo del resto de los empleados, hablaba con ellos e incluso había salido a citas con sus compañeras pero siempre se notó aquella distancia que poseía con todos ellos; al estar en alerta de que alguno de ellos pudiese estar siendo usado por algún mago, conocía bien algunas cualidades de ellos por lo que siempre se mantuvo en alerta excepto cuando estaba en su descanso.

-parece que hoy estas más distraído de lo normal ¿paso algo?-Natalie se le había acercado para hablar, como Leo no le había rechazado decidió sentarse frente suyo para un intercambio de palabras aunque fuese pequeño.

-no tan importante solo tuve un sueño algo extraño-respondió sin mirarle manteniendo toda la atención a los vehículos y personas que circulaban por la zona en aquel momento.

-¿problemas para dormir por alguna chica?-pregunto de manera burlona, a lo que el castaño termino tosiendo al casi atragantarse por su propia bebida.

-no es eso-respondió aun con algo de tos lo que hizo que Natalie sonriese-…además tampoco es que tenga muchas amigas por el lugar-hablo con sarcasmo disimulado.

-eso dijiste y después dos veces que te visite estabas con dos diferentes, y eran muy bonitas.

-bueno sobre eso-nervioso sobre lo que responder fue por lo mas estúpido-, solo eran por equivocaciones.

-claro, y yo sigo siendo un santa-con sarcasmo en cada palabra que pronuncio casi como veneno hacia Leo.

-bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa-levantándose de su asiento tomando la taza que había usado.

-si mañana es sábado así que este lugar se llenara-mirando el lugar con solo dos personas aparte de ellos que estaban limpiando las mesas restantes.

-no me lo recuerdes, la última vez casi nos quedamos sin ingredientes y aperitivos-algo asustado por lo que recordaba.

-tranquilo ya prepare todo.

-eso espero así que adiós jefa-fue a la cocina para lavar lo usado y luego ir a cambiarse.

….

Leo volvió tranquilamente a su casa que había alquilado hasta que se tuviera que marchar dentro de dos meces y no lo encontrasen como lo había hecho los últimos años, aunque en esta ocasión ocurrió algo inesperado, mientras caminaba a solo tres casas de la suya recibió una llamada.

-diga-pronuncio Leo con una voz seria y firme.

-Leo…soy yo-era la voz de una mujer, por lo que se notaba joven, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Leo porque él ya le conocía.

-¿Ange?-pregunto sorprendido

-sí, soy yo Leo, es bueno escucharte-respondió la mujer animada.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el número? No, más importante ¿cómo mierda sabes ocupar un teléfono?

-eso no importa-le respondió algo molesta por la pregunta-…Leo ellos ya saben que estas aquí, ya han invocado a cinco y tienen a sus siete masters…te lo pido enserio, por favor ven conmigo solo faltas tú para que estemos listo.

Al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que ya no tenía muchas opciones, solo podía seguir huyendo más tiempo hasta que le volviesen a encontrar o aceptar la realidad, prefirió huir.

-no puedo ir contigo-le dijo al detenerse en seco.

-¡pero Leo sino lo haces te mataran incluso tú no puedes contra ellos!-a cada momento que hablaba la voz de la joven se notaba con algo de enojo más que de preocupación.

-¡crees que no lo sé? Desde que aparecieron los hechizos lo eh sabido, pero debo seguir huyendo sino muchos morirán!-apretó con fuerza su mano libre sin importar que le mirasen porque ya nada estaba como quería y comenzaba a sentirlo.

-entonces huye ahora mismo.

Al oír la opinión de su conocida se sintió feliz, estaba apoyándole en lo que sentía y eso era algo que le había calmado, pero el sabía que para huir debía hacer una distracción y borrar todo lo que pudiese ayudar a rastrearle y eso era su casa. Pero mucho más importante que desaparecer era evitar que se encontrase lo que estaba en ella.

-no puedo-hablo comenzando a caminar.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas sumamente loco ahora-grito asustada por lo que había oído.

-la reliquia que eh poseído sigue en mi casa, no dejare que nadie la posea, adiós Ange-cortando la llamada y comenzando a correr el camino que le quedaba.

...

Al llegar a su casa la cual era un piso completo en un edificio que hacía poco fue construido sintió algo extraño, él mago había colocado campos delimitados en cada uno de los pisos para protegerse de que le encontrasen o pudiese aparecer alguien que fuese una molestia para él. Cada uno de los colocados en su piso y los superiores había sido destruido con el último cuando ya estaba entrando al primer piso.

-¿ya me encontraron?-se preguntó, sabía bien que ya no había vuelta atrás por lo que tendría que luchar para poder salir de su problema.

Al entrar a su piso se dirigió directo a su cuarto, sabía que allí era meterse a la boca del lobo al ser donde se encontraba las presencias, en vez de huir acercarse no era estar loco, si venían a matarlo ocurrirían cosas peores por lo que tenía que recuperar el catalizador que poseía si es que descubrían a quien pertenecía.

-si ellos toman la reliquia y me matan-miro su mano izquierda solo para saber que los hechizos de comando, su prueba de ser elegido seguían allí-, ellos lo invocaran.

Al entrar a su cuarto encontró a dos personas un hombre que si no fuese por su traje de empresario daría la idea de que era un hombre de cabello gris, extraño por la sonrisa en su rostro; este estaba acompañado por una mujer un poco más joven que él que demostraba ser de clase alta por sus ropas que enseguida Leo noto que estaban hachas de materiales de alta calidad.

-así que no decidiste huir, Leonard Frieder-hablo la mujer albina y de cabello castaño que le observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus ojos que mantenía un violeta brillante notaban un desagrado al verle.

Leo observo en unos segundos a los que había entrado a su casa notando los hechizos de comando en sus manos y sobre todo la sed de sangre que emanaba del hombre. Sabía bien que aquellos como el eran personas de las que siempre debían esperar lo peor, como era el caso en este momento.

-así que vinieron por mí unos masters ¿cierto?-hablo con una voz tranquila que sorprendió al resto aunque su acción de introducir sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón les mantuvo en alerta.

-si…te daré dos opciones-hablo nuevamente la mujer mientras el hombre parecía buscar algo en su espalda-, entregas la reliquia y nos vamos sin matarte, o luchas contra nosotros y te matamos.

Leo saco unas cuantas joyas de baja calidad que había guardado en sus bolsillos para ahora lanzarlas directo a los individuos frente suyo, para después corre.

-lo lamento, pero ninguna de las dos puedo aceptar-en el momento que las joyas explotaron mientras corría activo sus circuitos para aplicar refuerzo en su cuerpo, para asi llegar más rápido a la reliquia que seguía oculta y después alejarse en caso de que le atacasen, no sin antes llevarse consigo la mochila que tenía preparada para estos momentos.

-veo que tienes maneras de luchar-hablo el hombre con un tono divertido mientras se limpiaba el polvo luego de que esquivase la explosión de las joyas junto a la mujer-, pero… ¿puedes contra un Servant?

"¿Un Servant?", aquello fue lo único que pensó Leo en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente que eran los Servants, pero jamás lo creería hasta que encontró allí a un hombre que había aparecido en partículas de luz, su cabello de un extravagante color verde junto a sus ropas que parecerían un disfraz demasiado realista, aunque para un mago el aura que emanaba demostraba que no era humano.

-deme sus órdenes master-proclamo el Servant sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-mátalo Rider-contesto su master, el cual resulto ser el mago de cabello gris.

-entendido.

Al aceptar la orden el ahora identificado como Rider hizo que apareciese una lanza la cual poseía un largo menor a su portador, pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa, mucho menos en manos del Servant que a una velocidad considerable ataco a Leo siento que este apenas esquivo el ataque que le hubiese quitado la vida.

-veo que lo esquivaste, sabias bien que iría a por tu corazón-sonriendo por la hazaña de mago.

-¿qué esperabas?-pregunto Leo-me quieren matar desde hace mucho, así que tengo que aprendedor a sobrevivir ¿no?-sonrió al Servant de la misma manera que él lo había hecho haciendo que este se divirtiese.

Rider continuo con su ataque que más parecía un juego para el Servant al no poner tanto empeño en tratar de matarle, aun con las heridas leves que Rider le había infringido Leo no despreció la oportunidad dirigiéndose mientras le atacaban hacia una de las ventanas del cuarto.

-bien espero que esto funcione-toco la ventana y activo sus circuitos para sobrecargar las joyas que coloco en su cuarto con un conjuro simple para luego saltar, así el cuarto exploto por completo sin dejar un rastro de lo que había sido antes.

-esto jamás fue parte de mis planes-usando refuerzo para amortiguar su caída Leo siguió corriendo para evitar que le relacionasen con lo ocurrido.

-¡Leo!

Un grito alerto al mago al reconocer la voz que no podría olvidar desde hacía años, deteniéndose en seco miro en dirección de dónde provenía el grito encontrando al dueño de la voz.

-¿también vienes a matarme, Ange?

El dueño de la voz era una mujer que por apariencia daba la edad de 20 años, su cabello rojo oscuro brillaba por las luces de la noche mientras las personas iban hacia la explosión. Ella se acercó a Leo usando un vestido violeta del último catálogo de moda que resaltaba su cuerpo sin exagerar, pero incluso eso no le importó a Leo que jamás bajo la guardia aun cuando era su amiga Angeline Alfent.

-necesito que vengas conmigo-le respondió la mujer que se mantuvo alejada unos metros del mago por precaución.

-¿y si me reusó?-pregunto Leo listo para una lucha al guardar en su mochila la reliquia y acercándose a un callejón para evitar que les viesen.

-¡¿es que no lo ves?! ¡Leo esta guerra ya comenzó y tú eres uno de los participantes!-joven se llenó de rabia por la manera en que se comportaba el mago lo que daba la impresión de que sus ojos se llenasen de rabia pero a la vez de algo diferente.

-¡¿y que con eso?! ¡Yo solo quiero evitar que puedan alcanzarlo…no permitiré que lleguen al Santo Grial!-le grito mientras aparecía Rider.

Ambos notaron que solo seguía poseyendo un blanco al colocarse detrás de Leo que era poco probable que esquivase el golpe de la lanza.

-¡Berserker!-grito Angeline casi como un ruego para que apareciese un hombre extremadamente alto, daba la apareciese de una ser de solo musculo más que nada junto a una piel oscura y tatuajes que combinaban con su gran sonrisa mientras en cada mano sostenía un hacha.

El Servant al que había identificado como Berserker se lanzó hacia Rider que detuvo el ataque de sus hachas con una sonrisa similar a la de su contrincante, Leo aprovecho para salir de entre ambos colocándose a la izquierda de Angeline mientras los servants seguían dándose estocadas.

-mierda, tenías que invocar a esa clase-las palabras que pronuncio estaban llenas de nerviosismo al ver a dos servants luchan-si esos dos pelean la ciudad estará jodida.

Sabía bien que al menos Rider trataba de evitar alejarse demasiado de Berserker para no causar daños considerables en el callejón, en cualquier momento este podría descontrolarse dependiendo del nivel de Mad Enhancement que posea. Aunque más importante que nada era saber que su conocida hubiese invocado a esa clase lo que causaba problemas al enviarle por él.

-Berserker entretenlo-después de dar sus órdenes miro a Leo que aun trataba de volver a su estados serio en el momento-sal de aquí ahora, ve al parque es la mejor opción por ahora.

El mago acepto la propuesta comenzando a correr hacia el parque más cercano y vacío a estas horas utilizando refuerzo para mejorar su velocidad, sabía bien que lo que estaba por comenzar era el inicio de todo aquello de lo que quiso huir, "La guerra del Santo Grial" estaba por invadir esas calles.

…

Habiendo llegado a la entrada del parque tomo algo de aire al no haber parado los últimos, después de unos minutos de recuperar energía logro notar que el parque poseía un campo delimitado lo que le asusto al no saber a quién pertenecía pero para su suerte Angeline llego tomándole de la mano y haciendo que este entrase al parque.

-Leo, ven conmigo-le dijo mientras le guiaba a una zona en particular del parque.

Al llegar al lugar Leo observo que había un círculo mágico hecho de una mezcla de plata y oro líquido lo que era una mezcla normal entre los magos, pero tenerlo frente suyo junto a un altar era sumamente molesto para él, más cuando deseaba alejarse del ritual.

-sabes que no lo hare-le reclamo el mago a la pelirroja enojado.

-si no lo haces la ciudad entera será destruida-le recordó-, mi servant es un Berserker ¿o lo olvidaste? Si él se descontrola o es que hay otro servant no podremos hacer mucho.

-¿para qué me trajiste entonces? ¿Para que huyese o pelease?-se notaba enojado.

Pero el mismo sabía que todo era un enojo hacia sí mismo al saber una verdad de la que no puede huir y es más grande que ser elegido como master.

-necesito que pelees-le respondió Angeline manteniendo una determinación hacia Leo de la cual él no podía huir.

-estás loca, no invocare un Servant y eso lo sabes bien-se estaba enojando, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo a luchar y causar que alguien se hiriese.

-no lo entiendes…-sintió en ese momento que algo atravesó su campo delimitado alertándola al conocer la dirección en que se acercaba-¡detrás tuyo!-grito para alertar a Leo asustándole por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Leo se dio cuenta enseguida lo que se le acercaba, una flecha enviada por un Servant que lo mataría si no hacía nada y sabía que las joyas no le servirían contra algo así y pensó en solo una opción que serviría pero a la vez le causaría daño, pero solo tenía algo en su mente.

"si no lo hago moriré aquí y eso no es lo que debe ocurrir, maestro te lo agradezco en verdad".

Aparecieron líneas verdes a través de su cuerpo demostrando que activaba sus circuitos al máximo, miró fijamente aquella flecha que lo mataría para sentir una dolor intenso en su cuerpo como si este le quemase un momento al haber evitado usar aquella magia durante mucho tiempo. Entre él y la flecha apareció una igual que a la misma velocidad que la anterior destruyo gran parte de la flecha enemiga y a ella en el ataque, pero aun así una pequeña pieza impacto en el brazo izquierdo del mago.

Aquella flecha lanzada había sido enviada por el servant de clase Archer enemigo que se mantuvo a la espera como se le había ordenado hasta ahora.

-no he matado al objetivo master-afirmo el arquero a su master vía telepática.

-no importa Archer-respondió su master de la misma manera-, aún hay oportunidad, por ahora espera dejaremos que lo invoquen para poder iniciar la guerra.

-entendido.

….

Angeline corrió hacia Leo para ayudarle y esconderse aunque fuese un poco del servant que les atacaba, al estar a cubiertos observo mejor la herida de su conocido el cual no había dado signos de dolor.

-¿cuánto te duele?-pregunto manteniendo la calma al estar acostumbrada a la sangre y cualidades casos extraños debido a la magia.

-la herida no fue mucho-respondió notándose adolorido-, apenas me llego en algún lugar importante aunque mis circuitos se sobrecargaron al forzarse a generar algo demasiado rápido…no sé cómo mierda no estoy desmallado-mintió para mantener mejor oculto lo que sabía cómo le habían enseñado.

-muéstrame la herida-Leo obedeció para que Angeline prosiguiese a curarle-puedo curarlo, aunque no soy tan buena como tú.

Al curarle Leo se levantó listo para marcharse cuando Angeline lo detuvo.

-es enserio cuando dije que lo invoques-le recordó lo que hizo que este hiciese una mueca de disgusto y apretase su mano libre.

-¡¿es que no vez esto Ange?!-le pregunto levantando la voz-Esto es por lo que huyo, si lo invoco deberé luchar y tendré que sentir de nuevo el dolor de quitar algo ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Angeline entonces lo golpeo sorprendiendo al mago lo que le ayudo para llevarle al círculo mágico.

-entiéndelo Leo si quieres proteger algo lucha, porque si no solo morirá más gente por culpa de los sueños locos de los masters, si quieres detener esto entonces ¡lucha!

Al ver todo el coraje que tenía Angeline, Leo vio en los ojos violetas de la maga que lo que decía era una verdad irrefutable aun cuando estos pareciesen que se forzasen y que le pudiese llenar de mentiras. Gracias a ello comprendió el sueño de ese día, aquel que le hablo en ese lugar tan diferente a este era el que sabía mejor lo que sentía y por lo tanto no iba a dejar escapar este momento como le habían enseñado.

"no lo haces por el resto, sino porque esta es tu manera de ayudarles y por ello mismo naciste"

-lo hare solo porque estoy decidido a acabar esto de una maldita vez.

Coloco en el altar el pedazo de armadura oxidada para luego alejarse y colocarse para el canto. Extendió su brazo derecho y los hechizos de comando comenzaron a brillar, todo el prama del lugar comenzó a reunirse frente suyo comenzando el ritual con solo palabras y el brillo de la llamada a través del círculo mágico usando un conjuro rápido para lo que necesitaba.

-en este momento yo te llamo, aquel guerrero lleno de valor, cubierto de grandeza y poder, oye mi llamado si buscas el Santo Grial, déjame ser tu sangre que te mantendrá en vida y tu mi carne que luchara por la justicia, juntos cumpliremos el camino del otro, aquello que deseamos. Yo seré tus ojos y tu mis manos-los circuitos de todo su cuerpo se activaban mientras el canto improvisado por el momento hacia efecto y generaba la invocación de un servant-tu leyenda será revivida en este momento, se mi guardián y ejecutor. Juro que seré todo lo bueno en el mundo, por esto y el Grial mismo ¡ven guardián de la balanza!

Entonces el brillo blanco ilumino todo el lugar, todos vieron aquel destello por un momento que después desapareció sin dejar rastro para dar paso a una voz que marcaría un inicio.

-yo te pregunto ¿eres tu mi master?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

El recuerdo de su pasado fue lo que le alejo de todo, aquellos días donde solamente quería tener una vida feliz y tranquila, esos recuerdos eran su más grande anhelo. Pero desde su nacimiento él había sido un simple reemplazo, eso le hizo huir de todo. Busco un nuevo camino, uno que jamás le atase nuevamente a su familia sin importar que tan peligroso o sin sentido fuese, fue por ello que le encontró.

"No tienes que estar atado al pasado, tu elegirás un camino por el cual caminar como yo elegí seguir esta vida, así como tu elegirás la tuya Leo, es lo único en lo que puedo tener certeza". Aquellas palabras se mantenían en su cabeza, siempre firmes como una estatua, aun cuando estaba a punto de afrontar uno de sus miedos más grandes él podría seguir adelante, o al menos era lo que espera mientras volvía a la realidad.

No importaba lo que ocurriese debía afrontarlo, el espíritu heroico invocado no era cualquier cosa al menos no para la guerra; y solo él conocía el significado de su aparición en el mundo, pero incluso un hombre como Leonard podía estar equivocado.

...

Mientras el haz de luz blanco desaparecía completando su tarea, los habitantes de la ciudad de Paris jamás comprenderían lo que acababa de ocurrir en las calles que transitaban cada día; entre los que habían logrado notar el brillo encontraba el Servant de clase Rider que se mantenía como un espectador sobre un edificio alejado del punto de invocación luego de acabar su lucha contra Berserker.

-al fin-dijo el Servant sonriendo mientras observaba como la luz había desaparecido-puedo sentirlo, un nuevo oponente para probar-se levantó se su punto de apoyo para colocar sus manos en sus caderas, entonces sintió una presencia a su lado.

Las partículas de luz comenzaron a unirse una a una, siendo presenciado esto por el servant poseedor de una montura sin igual. Cada partícula al terminar su unión formo a un hombre, su mirada serena desprende un determinación como pocas, su ropa que le daba aire de ser de la clase alta era opacada por grandeza en sí de su portador, este era un servant, este era Archer.

El caballero del arco observo a su compañero, este impaciente por abalanzarse contra sus enemigos lo demostraba con su expresión molesta, pero algo así no era de importancia para Archer, no cuando el guerrero poseía órdenes diferentes.

-procura no activar tu Noble Phantasm- dijo el arquero de piel oscura al igual que su cabello manteniendo su semblante habitual, el cual evitaba que se le leyese-, si eso ocurre mi master estará molesta por lo que fuese a ocurrir.

-Archer...-pronuncio algo disgustado Rider por la aptitud del arquero-, no me interesa lo que me diga tu master, el mío me permitió matarles cómo me dé la gana-al recalcarlo Archer le miro un momento, aunque luego aparto la vista mientras su compañero le ignoraba.

-averigua al menos sus nombres en caso de que no logres nada, y si hay algún peligro potencial yo mismo voy a matarles cómo se me ordeno.

-no te hagas ilusiones, aun si pudiesen herirme no sería un héroe sino pudiese superar esa prueba-con una sonrisa en su rosto desapareció en su forma espiritual para acercarse a sus enemigos.

-y así comienza esta guerra... ¿quizá él pueda estar aquí o quizá ellos?-cambiando a su forma espiritual mientras escuchaba atentamente a la ciudad a la que no parecía importarle lo ocurrido, a simple vista de todos-espero que mi deseo se cumpla.

...

Angeline observo el haz de luz desaparecía con rapidez dando así conclusión al ritual de invocación ocurrido a metros de ella, ordeno entonces que Berserker volviese a su forma espiritual para ahorrar od al estar lejos, entonces ella corría hacia su amigo sabiendo que aún seguía herido y cansado por lo ocurrido.

-que no me mate-pronuncio esperanzada de que el servant invocad no le atacase.

…

En medio de todo, Leo presencio aquello de lo que había estado huyendo todo este tiempo, una figura envuelta en una armadura negra con tela morada brillaba mostrando la grandeza que superaba a los mismos humanos en medio de la noche. Manteniéndose de pie al centro de donde una vez estuvo el círculo mágico que ahora se había esfumado, el servant le observo unos segundos como si le estuviese leyendo como un libro abierto asiendo que el mago tragase saliva al momento que el servant hablo.

-yo te pregunto ¿eres tu mi master?-pregunto el espíritu heroico a través de una voz serena que se notaba distorsionada por su yelmo, pero que aun así lograba notarse que era masculina y joven.

-sí, yo soy tu master-la respuesta de Leo fue directa al salir del trance de ver a quien ahora era su servant en esta guerra, incluso había olvidado el dolor que poseía anteriormente debido a que sus circuitos seguía algo sobrecargados.

El Servant se acercó a él haciendo sonar su armadura metálica lentamente, su majestuosidad iluminaba el lugar haciendo que Leo notase lo insignificante que era, pero a la vez sentía un extraño deseo que sabía bien que podría perjudicarle en ese momento por lo que lo ignoro. Camino con la elegancia digna de un caballero hasta colocarse frente a Leo que solo podía sentir sorpresa, hasta que el servant se arrodillo en signo de reverencia.

-servant Saber-pronuncio el servant con la mirada baja-, juro por mi honor y en nombre de mi rey que luchare a su lado hasta la muerte con tal de que sea por el bien y un deseo digno.

-levántate-le dijo Leo al agacharse-yo debo ser el que haga esto...Saber-mostro una sonrisa algo forzada por el momento pero aun así era sin cesa-juro que luchare por algo bueno, por mi maestro y yo mismo.

Al llegar al lugar Angeline fue la primera en apreciar ese momento en su vida, Leo y Saber, uno frente al otro como iguales mientras Rider se acercaba a luchar por primera vez contra otro espíritu heroico.

-él se acerca-pronuncio Saber al levantarse mientras observaba donde venía el Rider enemigo.

-entonces Saber lucha como desees, es lo que te pido-le hablo su master disimulando su nerviosismo con una mirada tranquila debido a la zona en la cual terminarían luchando.

-como guste-afirmo el servant.

-y otra cosa.

-¿qué pasa?

-espero que nos llevemos bien.

Saber materializo su espada a través de un brillo blanco azulado, era una espada simple que podría decir que era extraño en un caballero si era de renombre pero muchas veces las apariencias engañan. Listo ya para la lucha comenzó su camino con solo dar unos pasos blandiendo su arma para interceptar la lanza de Rider

El choque de ambos Servants fue completamente diferente a cualquier otro presenciado de antemano por la pelea de Berserker y Rider, en tan solo unos segundo y con solo el toque de sus armas se generó un cortina de viento que hizo bailar a las hojas y plantas a su alrededor como un espectáculo de algún festival, pero para aquel momento era solo el significado de una guerra.

-¡al fin apareces!-grito Rider con júbilo mientras sus armas temblaban por la fuerza utilizada en ellas mientras le daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-es un honor luchar contra ti, soy de la clase Saber-hablo Saber con una tranquilidad sin disminuir su fuerza.

Saber utilizando solo su espada empujo a Rider con fuerza destrozando gran parte de los árboles que estaban por su camino, entonces se mantuvo quieto sin utilizar una posición de combate sin bajar la guardia mientras esperaba a que Rider atacase de nuevo.

Mientras Rider solo podía reír al momento de levantarse, todo por haber encontrado lo que buscaba un oponente como el Saber que tenía frente suyo como primer oponente en esta guerra. Con solo dar unos pasos volvió a su feroz ataque pero a la vez preciso atacando a puntos vitales del cuerpo o más precisos vitales para un Servant con cada estocada dada, saber esquivaba parte de los ataques con facilidad y los otros los detenía con su espada, molestando a Rider por la defensiva de su oponente cuando el trataba de matarle que luego comenzó a sonreír mientras aumentaba los ataques.

-¿acaso esto te divierte?-pregunto Saber después de detener una de las estocadas de Rider y bajar la arma de ambos.

-por supuesto, esto es para lo que fuimos revividos matarnos los unos a los otros contra los mejores luchadores no está nada mal-se alejó un poco para luego tratar de apuñalar el corazón de su oponente.

-tonterías-Saber esquivo el ataque para luego el mismo intentar decapitar a Rider que se alejó a tiempo siendo rosado por la espada de su enemigo sin recibir algún daño-no estoy interesado en las guerras.

-¡no importa solo matémonos como verdaderos hombres de honor Saber!-tomando su lanza para correr y después atacar desde abajo.

Saber detuvo el ataque haciendo que Rider quedará cerca de su costado izquierdo.

-yo soy un simple caballero Rider, no soy tan estupendo como tú-de manera cortes e indiferente mando a volar a Rider con solo una patada lo más lejos que pudo mientras este sonreía por el poder de su oponente.

Rider se detuvo con ayuda de su lanza para luego limpiar un poco de polvo que quedaba alertando a Saber por la acción que demostraba la resistencia de Rider o quizá una habilidad única que poseyese.

-nada mal Saber es posible que contigo pueda usar todo mi poder-apretando la empuñadura de su lanza mientras se preparaba para un nuevo asalto-aunque veo que no puedes matarme-murmuro para el mismo al lanzarse de nuevo.

...

La lucha de los servants era completamente destructiva, Leo solamente podía observar sorprendiéndose a cada momento del poder de los servants que tenía frente suyo y más al ver las estadísticas de ambos como cualquier master.

-esto es más de lo que le creí al maestro y leí, son monstruos-sus palabras iban hacia sí mismo aunque es sabia bien que era una contradicción-yo podría ser un monstruo también.

La lucha continuaba sin que alguno se detuviese, a cada momento arrasaban con los arboles del terreno o hacían temblar la misma tierra con sus ataque que ya habían superado a la humanidad hace mucho. Incluso así podía verse que esto no llevaría a un ganador, Saber parecía solo alguien que se defendía más que atacar y Rider solo pensaba en matar a su oponente mientras no recibiese daño.

-vamos Saber sé que tienes más poder muéstramelo-hablo cuando hizo que Saber bajase su postura al momento de detener el corte vertical de su lanza con su espada sostenida con ambos brazos en su empuñadura.

Saber dejo que la lanza cállese hacia su izquierda al solo usar una mano, entonces aprovechando la posición en la que quedo el arma cambio la mano que la sostenía para hacer un corte horizontal directo a Rider a lo que este se inclinó hacia atrás evitando el golpe para después dejarse caer y usar su mano derecha como base para propinarle un buen golpe a Saber que logro notarlo esquivando con un rose en su yelmo.

Rider no perdía ninguna oportunidad en esta lucha, con gran destreza se levantó con la lanza en su mano izquierda para intentar un nuevo ataque horizontal que Saber detuvo con facilidad.

-vamos déjame matarte-dijo Rider al aumentar la fuerza que estaba utilizando-yo sé que tú también quieres.

Saber mantuvo su silencio habitual mientras dejaba que Rider ganase en fuerza para bajar su arma y usando la distancia en la que estaban a su favor golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de Rider con el mango de su espada causando que Rider perdiese el equilibrio lo que el caballero aprovecho sin dudar un segundo. Saber se movió unos centímetros en solo unos segundos para un claro intento de hacer caer al servant enemigo, algo que este mismo noto.

-como si fuese a dejarte.

La afirmación de Rider no sorprendió a el servant contrario sino que solo le hizo cambiar de táctica deteniéndose para apuñalar al servant lo cual no logro debido a que Rider se reincorporo con facilidad para alejarse.

-esto quizá no nos lleve a ningún lado-afirmo Rider-, pero una batalla es una batalla.

-concuerdo-dijo Saber mientras volvía a su postura-, hemos de acabar el duelo de alguna manera.

...

Mientras Leo ya había sido curado por Angeline que se notaba algo cansado dando muestra que apenas podía levantarse.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto levantándose.

-no mucho, mi od está ya muy bajo por curarte-le respondió jadeando.

-lo siento por eso Ange, que vinieses aquí fue de ayuda, pero…

-¿todavía le tienes miedo a ser un master?

-si-apretando su puño.

-Leo deberías entender tu suerte, tienes a alguien con quien es más fácil entenderse que un Berserker, el cual podría matarte solo por diversión.

-¿acaso usaste un hechizo?-sorprendido.

-no, Berserker no es tan loco...a veces-noto algo extraño en el lugar-, Leo, algo está pasando aquí.

-mierda, ya me arte de esto-mirando a Angeline-¿planeas luchar con esa ropa?

-¿Por qué preguntas?-mirándose de arriba hacia abajo, Angeline llevaba un vestido violeta con una chaqueta por el frio, entonces comprendió-, si te refieres a esto, no tenía más opción. Apenas supimos que venía por ti tome lo primero que había y vine.

-debes cuidarte más-genero un abrigo negro con su magia-, agradece que soy bueno en proyección.

-no sé si debería agradecer por esa magia tan débil-tomando el abrigo-, pero gracias-sonriéndole.

-de nada, y esto no es débil solo que pocos saben usarla como él.

-¿él?

-sí, mi maestro-sacando unas cuantas joyas rojas-, que bueno fue que la profesora Rin me enseñara esto-lanzando las joyas frente suyo haciendo que exploten entre los árboles.

-oye, acaso no vez que destruyes este bello lugar-pronuncio frente a ellos un hombre de unos 40 años con un traje formal negro-esa chica de ahí-apuntando a Angeline-la master de Berserker ¿no?-Leo se puso frente de ella generando un cuchillo negro con su magia-lo supuse, de seguro que si la mato, él desaparecerá y todos felices-mostro una sonrisa macabra hacia los jóvenes magos.

-¡maldito!-exclamo Leo-, no dejare que la toques.

-oye, tú también eres mi objetivo chico-sacando de su funda un revolver negro con detalles de plata-, acaso no vez que mi bonita arma quiere matarte.

Leo miro el arma y entonces se asustó.

-¡Ange huye!-grito mientras lanzaba el cuchillo al mago frente a él.

-¿entonces ya empezamos?-pregunto al disparar, entonces la bala choco contra el cuchillo generando una explosión-tch ¿acaso te diste cuenta?

-balas de "mestail", absorben lo orgánico para transmutarlo a inorgánico, sino lo es causa explosiones molestas. Solo cuatro familias son buenas en eso pero, es raro ver a alguien que use una pistola, normalmente son lanzadas directamente en diferentes maneras.

-a eso-rascándose la cabeza-, así es más divertido-volviendo a disparar.

Leo se alejó mientras generaba un escudo para defenderse lo que causo una explosión que le mando a lejos.

-vaya, eres rápido con eso faker-le dijo su enemigo-, por eso voy a cambiar de estrategia un rato-al momento de chasquear los dedos, un sonido similar a un gruñido y con ello apareció al lado del mago enemigo una especie de quimera, era la mezcla de un lobo con un toro lo que daba la impresión de que la bestia misma era peor que el humano aun cuando el mago le acariciaba-, este amigo de aquí podrá contigo, a por el Philip-entonces la quimera se lanzó a Leo con la idea de arrancarle el brazo, si no fuese por activar magia de refuerzo para ocasionar un cambio de estructura en sus brazos y protegerse de sus colmillos-bueno mientras tú te diviertes allí iré a matar a esa señorita, chao-como si la lucha entre Leo y la quimera fuese algo normal, el mago se macho tranquilamente jugando con su arma.

Leo solamente podía defenderse, por culpa de que el familiar que tenía arriba suyo era fuerte y pesado. Sabía bien que no podría mantenerse así siempre, mucho menos cuando Angeline se encontraba en peligro después de hacer que corriese a su máxima velocidad.

-¡maldición, eres una gran molestia!-gruño Leo, entonces genero primero un cuchillo con el cual trato de apuñalar a la quimera sin mucho éxito.

Sabía bien que cada minuto era más importante que el anterior, incluso si perdía un brazo debía salvarle; pero todo esto no era por ello sino por una razón diferente, "quien te dio permiso de hacer lo que quieras?!l". Ese pensamiento le digo fuerza más que nada, activo entonces sus circuitos para usar su od y proyectar entonces una pistola la cual coloco en la cabeza de la bestia, entonces disparo. La fuerza del arma no importaba ahora, aun si penetraba el cráneo de la bestia era duro, y ahora el familiar estaba furioso.

-mierda-al dar un insulto Leo fue mandado a volar con fuerza, apenas logro caer de pie sin una herida grabe exceptuando lo hecho por el familiar.

Leo sabía que ya no podía perder el tiempo, por lo que proyecto lo que parecía un rifle de asalto y un par de cuchillos, lanzo los cuchillos con precisión directo a las piernas de la quimera para disminuir su velocidad. Al lograr su cometido, Leo no se detuvo y uso el rifle creado para disparar antes de que este desapareciese, gracias al arma el familiar se había detenido a unos metros del mago.

-esto me recordó a Argentina-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su mochila para sacar de ella un nuevo conjunto de gemas y escribir en su celular en su mensaje.

Al acabar su cometido con su mochila, miro a la quimera un momento; la bestia era majestuosa a los ojos del mago por lo que le daba lastima el final que tuvo.

-espero que vayas a un mejor lugar-al momento de hablar su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento ocasionado hasta ahora-, aun no es el momento, debo ayudarle.

...

Mientras Leo seguía tratando de salvar a su amiga, Angeline corría como este le había ordenado con solo verle. Ella misma sabía que no podría luchar cuando no estaba preparada para luchar, no cuando su servant era una bomba de tiempo si no se usaba apropiadamente y menos cuando no había cumplido lo que deseaba.

Aun corriendo pensaba en que hacer "si llamo a Berserker esto podría cambiar, pero podrían esperar que haga eso y controlarme, no sería bueno eso para nadie".

-por eso odio este día-grito enojada.

-¿enserio señorita?-dijo el mago de pelo gris apuntándole -hola.

...

Saber y Rider se miraban en medio de un cráter del tamaño de una casa promedio.

-sí que nos pasamos ¿no crees Saber?-dijo Rider colocando su arma sobre sus hombros para estirarse-pronto se darán cuenta o quizá ya lo hicieron y los normales vienen aquí.

-entonces ¿continuaras esto?-pregunto Saber.

-hasta que mi master no diga lo contrario-preparándose para atacar cuando una flecha apareció frente suyo haciendo que Saber se alejase-¡Archer, maldito no te metas!-grito enojado pero entonces su expresión cambio al algo de frustración-nos volveremos a ver Saber-despareciendo en su forma espiritual.

-entonces adiós- dijo Saber, entonces guardo su espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su master notando a la quimera muerta-, master, Rider se ha ido.

-eso no importa ahora-dijo Leo que se notaba cansado-¡salva a Angeline!

-entendido-Saber, sintió a dos humanos y fue hacia donde ellos a su máxima velocidad mandando a volar a su master por casualidad, al llegar a la fuente se colocó frente a Angeline salvándole a costa de recibir el impacto de la bala que apenas logro explotar cuando toco la armadura de Saber, gracias al asombro del mago aprovecho para huir con ella y volver con su master.

-así que huyeron-dijo el mago solitario-, que se le podrá hacer-guardando su arma y comenzando su andar mientras encendía un cigarro-adiós Philip, fuiste un gran compañero.

...

Al volver con Leo Angeline corrió hacia el para abrazarle.

-tuve tanto miedo-dijo llorando.

-lose Ange-aceptando el abrazo-ya paso.

Mientas esto pasaba Saber se mantenía observando los alrededores y noto la presencia de muchas personas.

-master debemos irnos-dijo serio.

-tienes razón-separándose de Angeline-hay que…-termino desmallándose siendo agarrado por Saber.

-está bien, solo gasto demasiado mana-hablo Angeline.

-ya veo.

-Saber acompáñame, los sacare de aquí-limpiando sus lágrimas.

-entonces guíeme-llevando a Leo en su espalda.

Así fue como comenzó esta gran guerra por el santo grial que apenas había demostrado lo que en realidad podía hacer.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Al abrir los ojos en un lugar diferente al usual, sin signos de que hubiese alguien en todo el cuarto. El silencio que había le permitía escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón le demostraba que aún seguía vivo, entonces extendió su mano derecha como siempre lo hacía esperando que los hechizos de comando ya no estuviesen allí pero siempre les encontraba con su brillo y color rojo sin igual que solo podía ser portado por los masters le recordaba a Leo que nada había cambiado o al menos no todo.

-al fin despierta master-dijo Saber al materializarse al lado de la cama-me alegra que este bien.

-gracias Saber-dijo Leo al levantar su torso algo adolorido como su brazo-baya jaleo el que tuvimos contra Rider.

-si usted lo dice...

-bueno…-sonriendo-al menos estoy agradecido que tú y Ange estén bien.

-antes que nada la señorita Angeline actualmente se encuentra fuera de esta residencia.

-ya veo-saliendo de la cama-entonces la esperare antes de irnos.

-¿está seguro de levantarse? Sería mejor que descansase un poco más-se notaba preocupado.

-estoy bien, el problema solo es mi ropa-notando que no estaba su ropa rota-, pero por el resto podemos irnos.

-comprendo master ¿pero está seguro de salir? Sería mejor estar seguro de lo que ocurre ¿no?

-¿cuándo fuiste invocado sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?

-en efecto lo sé, 7 Servants son nuestros enemigos si elegimos bando, sino estamos contra 13.

-sí-miro sus hechizos con algo de melancolía-, pero quizá como dijo Angeline ya se generó una alianza, dos Servants habían ido a matarme con sus master particularmente Rider.

-aquel Rider era fuerte incluso pienso que se contuvo o escondía alguna habilidad innata.

-si hubiera luchado enserio quizá ya estaríamos muertos o se hubiera descubierto esta guerra-dando un suspiro-pensar que me toco ser al que casi le matan de esa manera-sonriendo de manera forzada-que al final paso todo esto.

-¿por qué lo dice?

-por ti Saber, tu reliquia hubiera sido robada pero al final logre invocarte cuando pensé que tu no estabas en el trono.

-¿entonces conoce mi origen?

-solo la parte de la mesa redonda, tu historia en si ya es escasa como para saber con exactitud quien eres y prefiero que nadie sepa tu nombre.

-para esta guerra es la mejor opción master.

-y no debo preocuparme por tus parámetros, ni siquiera puedo verlos todos ¿alguna habilidad?

-sí, hasta el momento en que no demuestre mi verdadero poder solo permanecerán desactivados.

-ya veo.

En otro lugar de Paris estaba Rider mirando el cielo arriba de la azotea de un edificio.

-¿Rider que pasa?-pregunto el hombre de traje formal de la noche anterior al acercarse como si fuese algo normal tener a un hombre vestido de la manera que estaba Rider.

-ah master, solo sentía que aún no encuentro buenos oponentes.

-¿no te gusto ese Saber?

-algo así, él era fuerte pero su manera de luchar no es lo que necesito, era casi obligada como si tratase de actuar como menos inhumano.

-lo dice el que tiene divinidad desde nacimiento-sonrió a su Servant-debe ser tu imaginación, tenía casi las mismas estadísticas que nuestro Saber o eso dijo ella al verlo.

-¿lo están siguiendo?

-no pero estoy seguro que lo veremos de nuevo, en especial si esta con la master de Berserker.

-juro que la siguiente vez lo matare por haberse escapado.

-no es necesario aun, por ahora contamos solo con Archer y Caster aquí, desconozco quienes sean nuestros enemigos concretamente.

-podemos ganarles fácilmente después de todo yo estoy aquí-inflando su pecho de orgullo.

-cierto, por eso eres el mejor Rider-entonces un ave se colocó frente al master con un papel en una de sus patas que dejo caer cuando este coloco la mano.

-¿algo importante?-viendo cómo se iba el ave.

-parece que Orliana nos quiere ver.

-entonces no la hagamos esperar master-levantándose de un salto.

En algún lugar diferente un hombre de mascara sin expresiones leía un pergamino en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por velas que apenas mostraban la existencia de libros y artículos irreconocibles.

-¿que lee?-pregunto un Servant que acababa de materializarse mostrando una armadura blanca.

-nuevas noticias Saber-dijo el hombre-han invocado al faltante.

-ya veo-de manera seria-... ¿y qué clase es master?

-clase Saber y sus parámetros son muy similares a los tuyos.

-un oponente fuerte de seguro.

-así parece, Rider lucho contra él y le dio pelea, claro que este no uso todo su poder.

-entonces no podemos estar seguros de nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-mirando a su Servant que no hacia ningún movimiento pareciendo una estatua.

-como usted había dicho Rider se había contenido y de seguro el otro hizo lo mismo lo cual no nos ayuda en nada para saber su límite.

-comprendo ¿alguna razón más?

-solo nos hemos enfrentado a su Archer que apenas lanzo un par de flechas contra Lancer y huyo.

-veo a todo lo que vas Saber, tu punto de vista es el correcto pero a la vez tengo que admitir que estás diciendo que somos muy inferiores.

-no trataba de decir eso Master.

-lo sé, solo ten paciencia si es necesario nosotros intervendremos en Francia.

-entendido…entonces si me disculpa me retiro.

-está bien Saber-así el Servant volvió a su forma espiritual dejando a su Master solo leyendo el pergamino-…entonces él es su master, baya destino.

Rider y su master habían llegado a una mansión de gran tamaño con grandes cantidades de áreas verdes, al estar frente a las rejas dos guardias detuvieron al master.

-¿Qué necesitan?-pregunto uno.

-Orliana Vans Braun nos ha invitado-dijo el master.

-por favor su nombre-algo desconfiado.

-Lieb Krustains.

Después de unos minutos les dejaron entrar guiándoles a una habitación espaciosa con gran cantidad de libros, dos sofás de cuero en el centro frente a frente, separados por una pequeña mesa y al final un escritorio.

-al fin llegan-dijo la mujer castaña y de ojos violeta-pensé que te habías muerto-de manera burlona.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá derecho tomando una taza de té con su Servant Archer vestido de mayordomo y ella con un vestido largo color jade con blanco.

-aun me quedan muchos años por vivir treintañera-le dijo Lieb al sentarse con Lancer en el sofá.

-no te recomiendo hacerme enfadar, en particular cuando tu solo eres una deshonra para los mago.

-¿por cuál de todas las razones?

-¿Cuál? ¿Acaso me estas tratando de enojar?-mirando con furia a Lieb-soy mucha mejor maga que tú en cualquier rama, fácilmente puedo ganarte.

-pero no cuando se trata de luchar, por eso los como yo tenemos ventaja y mucho más aquí Orliana.

-no te permito llamarme por mi nombre criminal-mirándole de manera amenazante-puede que estemos ahora en el mismo bando pero no significa que somos amigos.

-entiendo señorita Braun.

-mejor, ahora volvamos a lo importante-tomando un poco de te-¿Qué lograste ver contra Leonard Frieder.

-si hablamos de magia solo sabemos de qué está usando joyas y proyección, con lo que logramos obtener de mis contactos de la torre del reloj no es bueno en necromancia y su alquimia parece ser unos de sus fuertes.

-eso no es mucho.

-¿y que conseguiste tú?

-su habilidad en la curación es extraordinaria, rechazó la cresta taumatúrgica de su familia al momento que su hermano mayor desapareció, desconocemos de donde aprendió proyección a tan buen nivel salvo por unos rumores sobre alguien que no se ha visto en un tiempo.

-bueno eso no importa ya tanto solo hay que matarlo y ya no será un problema.

-cierto el problema es el Rider de su grupo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-su master no vale nada, de hecho apenas sabia de la existencia de la magia.

-vaya-sonriendo-entonces es un buen objetivo por el cual partir ¿su nombre?

-Allen Velvet…-eso sorprendió a Lieb, puede ya haya sido mucho tiempo pero conocía ese apellido muy bien.

-¿acaso es familiar de Waver Velvet?

-en efecto, él es el hijo del antiguo Lord El-Melloi Segundo.

-así que tiene un hijo, jeje esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

-¿alguna vieja historia?

-participamos en una réplica de esta guerra junto al primer El-Melloi hace años, no era tan buena como está pero el maldito la gano usando a Alejandro Magno como Servant.

-con que usaba al "rey de los conquistadores" no me sorprendería que haya dado a su hijo ese catalizador.

-¡contra mí un rey no es nada!-dijo Rider sonriendo con arrogancia-mi poder de seguro es mayor que ese rey de los conquistadores.

-no lo tomes a la ligera Rider-le dijo Archer con voz suave-deberías entender que ese hombre tiene gran fama por conseguir conquistar casi la mitad del mundo-le hablo de manera tranquila lo cual molesto a Rider.

-Archer tu que no saboreas como yo una buena batalla no comprenderías, entre mayor fama y poder tenga el Servant entonces es mejor hacerle caer.

-aun así, si te confías puedes ser el primero en caer.

-no lo hago Archer-algo disgustado-solo quiero luchar.

-es lo mismo.

-ya paren los dos-dijo Orliana-estamos ocupados con los otros Servants no tenemos que luchar entre nosotros, al menos no aun.

-tiene razón master-le respondió Archer.

-bueno-miro a Lieb-enviamos a unos cuantos homúnculos a matarlos.

-¿Por qué no un Servant?-pregunto Lieb.

-hasta que la clase faltante no aparezca la iglesia quiere que no usemos a los Servants por lo ocurrido ayer.

-apenas destruimos parte de un edificio que fácilmente pasa desapercibido como una explosión y los arboles…eso no sé cómo lo arreglaron.

-logramos controlar a la policía con algo de sugestión pero hubo mucha gente que estuvo mirando, en particular con la invocación de Saber no pasara de largo entre los no magos.

-eso da sentido a porque no podemos luchar.

-es bueno que lo entiendas.

Volviendo con Leo. Angeline le había llevado un nuevo conjunto de ropa que era una chaqueta de tela negra y remera blanca con cuello azul, como la parte inferior aun serbia era la misma que antes.

-al parecer ya encubrieron lo ocurrido ayer-dijo Angeline.

-¿la iglesia?-pregunto Leo.

-no, la iglesia ordeno que los masters causantes arreglaran el problema y hasta que Ruler no aparezca nosotros tenemos que mantenernos alertas, ellos pueden atacarnos de cualquier manera salvo con Servants.

-ya veo.

Leo al igual que la mayoría de los masters conocía la existencia de Ruler, un Servant invocado por el mismo Santo grial para protegerlo y evitar que se sepa sobre la existencia de la guerra a la vez que actuaba como juez, también había oído historias sobre que este Servant era posible que apareciese cuando el Grial se veía amenazado por una fuerza externa, pero esto apenas era lo que había oído sobre las tres guerra y algunas cuantas que hubieron por todo el mundo al tratar de replicarla sin éxito.

-¿Ange hay algo más que se sepa?-pregunto.

-a decir verdad nada excepto que la iglesia parece que ha mandado a grupos por todo el mundo para encontrar el Grial mayor.

-entonces todavía no hay lugar donde luchar…será un problema.

-Leo ¿crees que ocurra algo?

-depende de la información que este grupo haya reunido, tampoco hay tantos lugares con gran cantidad de líneas ley que sean capaces de darle todo el mana que necesita-noto que Angeline le miraba con una sonrisa-¿Qué pasa?

-has cambiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sorprendido.

-apenas te veía en las clases y cada vez que lo hacía estabas serio y decaído, incluso pensé que te irías antes…bueno antes de que los hechizos llegasen.

-bueno-sentándose en la cama-quería irme pero no tendría ninguna forma en que vivir, el profesor El-Melloi me ayudo a mantenerme en la escuela y la profesora Rin intento darme consejos que apenas me servían hasta que los hechizos llegaron cuando logre graduarme antes de tiempo, entonces me fui.

-¿y donde estuviste este tiempo?-sentándose a su lado.

-varios lugares, tenía que mantenerme en constante movimiento junto a mi maestro para aprender y evitar que me descubrieran.

-¿pudiste solo esperar y prepararte, pero por qué huir?

-tuve miedo de la guerra, por eso hui y después solo huía para evitar meterme en el conflicto y ves lo bien que me salió al huir por tres años y conseguir la reliquia de Saber por el camino.

-al final tampoco sirvió, después del año que te fuiste los master comenzaron a aparecer-mirando su hechizos en su mano izquierda-me sentí feliz que al menos si había alguien a quien conocieses y te ayudase volverías pero jamás hablaste excepto el año pasado.

-sí y no fue grata la noticia de que eras un master y peor cuando supe que ya habían 8.

-comprendo eso, al final todo nos llevó a esto.

-si… Ange debo saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿cuál de las tres familias que crearon la guerra está participando?-de manera seria

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-sorprendida.

-solo respóndeme.

-una lo hace-algo nerviosa por cómo le veía Leo.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-los Einzbern.

-era de seguro que ellos se presentarían.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿acaso no lo sabes?-ella negó-mira Ange los Einzbern son los que dan el grial menor, si es posible ellos puedan encontrar al mayor fácilmente.

-entonces…

-¿de qué lado esta?

-sobre eso…

-¡¿responde de qué lado esta?!-algo exaltado.

-de…ellos-con la mirada baja.

-mierda, eso ya es un problema muy grande, no importa cómo se vea sino conseguimos al o la Einzbern estamos jodidos.

-¿Por qué lo dice master?-pregunto Saber telepáticamente.

-simplemente debemos destruirlo y con eso adiós al grial menor-dijo Leo también en su mente.

-¿entonces usted no tiene un deseo?

-si lo tengo Saber pero aprendí que incluso con la magia hay cosas que jamás ocurrirán.

-ya veo, pero ahora-Saber se materializa-enemigos.

De un momento a otro la ventana se rompe y aparecen unos cuantas personas, todas con rostros similares y ojos rojos con cabello plateado casi blanco, pero todos estaban muertos.

-esos son homúnculos de los Einzbern-dijo Angeline alejándose de los cuerpos.

-enserio no sé porque se me eligió para esta guerra-dijo una voz desconocida.

De la ventana apareció un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes oscuros y piel clara. Su ropa era una chaqueta gris sin mangas abierta, remera negra con el logo de una banda, un pantalón verde pantano y zapatos grises.

-uno que tranquilamente camina por la calle cuando después de unos minutos tienes que huir para matar a estos tipos a escondidas, no es de mi gusto-dijo mirando a Angeline y Leo-así que aquí hay otro enemigo eh-mirando a Leo y Saber-Rider podrías acabarlo.

-como gustes, te mostrare porque he sido traído de vuelta-dijo un servant masculino que se materializaba al lado de su master.

Y así comenzó otra batalla.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Leo y Saber estaba en guardia frente al hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos dorados que acababa de aparecer cubierto por un manto blanco, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón largo de franjas azules y amarillas. Ambos sabían que ese hombre no era cualquier cosa, no porque fuese un Servant esa solo era una de las razones y quizá la principal para Saber, pero para Leo eran sus datos visibles.

-Fuerza: C, Agilidad: B, Suerte: A+, Resistencia: C, Mana: A-dijo en su mente a sus Servant-Saber estate con cuidado.

El hombre frente a ellos les miraba con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia queriendo decirles que para él no eran nada en comparación suya.

-deberían mostrar respeto en vez de levantarse contra mí-les dijo el Servant-¡yo soy el Servant Rider, rey de los reyes el gran Ozymandias! ¡Humanos como ustedes debe sentirse honradas al tener a un faraón, no quizá eso no les baste…ahora estáis frente a un Dios!-grito demostrando su grandeza.

Desde el momento que Leo y Saber escucharon el nombre del Servant quedaron perplejos, jamás se pensaría que un Servant daría su nombre como si nada a menos que su personalidad sea así o su master no sea capaz de enseñarle algo tan importante y en este caso era la primera opcion.

Sin advertencia Saber ataco a Rider con una velocidad casi imposible de ver para un humano pero este logro detenerlo con su bastón aunque tambalease por el impacto.

-veo que estas aprovechando que no llame a mi montura-dijo Rider-tienes buena fuerza Saber pero esto no te da el derecho de tocarme-con algo de ira en sus ojos-¡Mesektet!

Arriba de ellos se generó una especie de cañón que disparo un rayo de luz que hubiese golpeado a Saber si no lo esquivase, este hizo un gran hoyo en la habitación que por suerte no se incendió.

-puse hechizos de detección y para que nadie entrase ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-se preguntó Angeline observando al master de Rider.

-así que tú eras a la que me ordenaron buscar ¿eh?-dijo el master rascándose la cabeza-que mierda de trabajo me da mi viejo-acercándose a Angeline-esos dos van a hacer un desastre vámonos ahora.

-¿de qué hablas?-poniéndose en guardia lista para llamar a Berserker.

-no te pongas así-levantando sus manos en signo de rendición-estamos del mismo lado Angeline Alfinz ¿o era algo así? Ya no lo recuerdo.

-¡es Alfent!-grito Angeline molesta.

Volviendo con Rider y Saber que seguía escapando de los rayos que no paraban de destruir la habitación cuando tenian la oportunidad.

-¿Saber puedes alcanzarle?-pregunto Leo mentalmente mientras generaba un cuchillo al que le coloco pedazos de una joya.

-no tendría problemas si es que lo desconcentra.

-dalo por hecho-lanzando el cuchillo que Rider bloquea con su bastón y explota sin hacerle daño.

-¿también quieres ir en contra mía? ¡¿Un simple mortal?!-le dijo enojado.

Estaba por lanzarle un rayo cuando Saber le ataco por la espalda obligando a que se defendiese lo mejor que pudo pero de todas maneras salió volando un par de metros hasta golpearse con una pared.

Rider se levantó de nuevo y miro a Saber con una aptitud extraña casi como si tuvieras muchas preguntas en su mente al verle.

-¿acaso eres también faraón?-le pregunto.

-tan solo soy un caballero Rider-le respondió Saber amablemente sin bajar su espada que aunque no se creyese estaba trizada.

-ya veo…aun así es extraño que no lo sea eres como el sol, no más bien eres luz Saber-sonriendo-aun así te has atrevido a golpearme y como tal mereces un castigo mayor-volviendo a enojarse-un faraón como yo no puede ser humillado ¡ven The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol!

En el momento que pronuncio esas palabras un agujero se generó a su lado de donde emergió una bestia de un tamaño cercano a los 3 metros de alto.

-contempla a unas de mis esfinges-dijo Rider sonriendo-esta será tu muerte, el mejor castigo que mereces... ¡ahora ve!-y así la esfinge con forma similar a un león pero su piel parecía como el mismo espacio, como si fuese el mismo universo que atacase a Saber con su pata derecha, el ataque creo una ráfaga de viento de gran potencia que hizo temblar los brazos de Saber.

"Es fuerte, no, más que eso es algo contra lo que jamás he luchado no creo vencerle sin usarlo... ¿pero si lo hago venceré?" Saber había caído en sus pensamientos mientras hacía fuerza para evitar las garras de la bestia mágica.

-¡Saber sal de allí!-grito Leo lanzando una gema cerca del ojo derecho de la esfinge para que explotase sin tanto éxito-tch, esa cosa es dura pero al menos logre lo importante.

-gracias master-dijo Saber-estaba pensando en usarlo...

-no es necesario aun, al menos aun no estamos en guerra.

-¿en ese caso huiremos?-mirando su espada trizada sorprendiendo a Leo.

-Saber tu espada…

-no se preocupe esta arma aun sirve.

-vale...-miro al master de Rider que estaba con Angeline como si la protegiese ¿acaso la tiene hipnotizada? No eso sería demasiado fácil de seguro hubiese llamado a Berserker ¿entonces qué es?

-master aléjese-Saber le empujo para esquivar un rayo mientras la bestia mágica atacaba con su pata izquierda con sus garras de un color rojo.

Saber esquivo el ataque al lanzarse a un extremo de una pared a su izquierda listo para lanzarse a la bestia cuando noto que donde su pata había golpeado se estaba derritiendo "así que sus garras generan calor, esto será cada vez más problemático" un segundo rayo fue lanzado obligándole a caer con demasiada fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar una vuelta para acomodarse en su rodilla derecha.

-esto se pone cada vez más fácil-pronuncio Rider con una sonrisa al acercarse a Saber con su bastón en alto para golpearle y hacer que se moviera unos dos metros.

-veo que eso hace la fuerza rango c-dijo Saber preparándose para atacarle-todavía no me vences ¡Rider!

-jamás dije que era necesario.

-¿Qué?-mirando a su lado.

-lo siento Saber.

Las patas traseras de la bestia golpearon a Saber haciéndole romper la pared de dos cuartos seguidos y saliendo de la casa.

Leo observaba como aquel Rider había hecho para vencer a su Servant con facilidad, este aun no conocía completamente las habilidades de Saber pero estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando al recordar como luchaba anoche contra el Rider enemigo que se notaba que podía ser igual de fuerte que este Rider ¿acaso es débil contra algo que tiene ese Rider o es el terreno? Miro al lugar y recordó que Saber logro fácilmente usar las paredes a su favor un momento entonces descarto en parte esa posibilidad al estar Rider en la misma desventaja por su bestia de tres metros, siguió observando lo más rápido que podía el lugar y entonces vio todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

-con que eso era…-miro a Angeline y al master de Rider que solo observaba-nosotros éramos su limitante-en ese momento se sintió una carga-¿acaso es como esa vez, de nuevo solo traeré muerte?-apretando su puño-entonces que sea ¡a él!-se lanzó directamente al master aún desconocido con su cuchillo listo para apuñalarle en el corazón con su cuchillo cuando un improvisto para el paso-Ange…-pronuncio al verle frente suyo.

-¡él no es el enemigo!-grito ella y fue detenido por el mismísimo Saber.

-Master tenga más cuidado-pronuncio desviando el cuchillo con su espada.

Rider observo impresionado la velocidad en la que Saber volvió por el orificio generado por su cuerpo para detener a su propio master que parecía segado por la ira.

-maravillos momento Saber-pronuncio-veo que te contuviste, de seguro por ellos, pero eso no te salvara de mi castigo.

-Rider como acabas de ver la señorita Angeline protegió a tu master del mío y eso demuestra que no deberíamos estar luchando.

-¡no me llames Rider, soy Ozymandias!-enojado.

-perdóname rey de reyes-se disculpo cortésmente mientras su espada desaparecía.

-mucho mejor Saber ¿y ahora Allen de que habla?

-sobre eso…-el master se puso nervioso-tome la idea muy rápido por esos homúnculos y también no me informaron sobre él.

-además pareció extraño que atacasen de día y más cuando estaba estrictamente prohibida la lucha entre Servants-dijo Angeline-¿acaso son idiotas?

-oye no es mi culpa, ellos atacaron y pensé que también iban por ti-algo aburrido-perdona por estar haciendo esto solo para sobrevivir, ni siquiera quería meterme en esto y más cuando ese tipo es una molestia.

-¡sigo siendo tu rey Allen, me debes respeto!-le grito Rider mientras su bestia se desvanecía.

-lo que diga su majestad-de manera sarcástica mientras hacia una reverencia.

-si es que hubiese otro master te mataría.

-tampoco es que alguien más te soporte incluso creo que sería más fácil para mi otro Servant como el Saber de ese tipo.

-¿cambiaras a un rey por un simple caballero? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

-no, solo que a veces no te soporto pero si quiero cumplir con esto te necesito.

-entonces mira como gobierno el mundo-sonriendo.

-elegiste un Servant muy divertido-dijo Angeline sonriendo.

-¿elegirlo? Te equivocas mi viejo eligió a este Servant al no dejarme usar su catalizador favorita-algo molesto-el idiota sabía que su Noble Phantasm era uno de los más útiles pero prefirió probar con algo diferente y aquie estamos.

-entiendo eso pero aún no nos dices ¿quién eres? No me dijeron que vendría otro master aquí.

-a cierto...me llamo Allen, Allen Velvet.

Con oír el apellido ambos masters entendieron un poco quien era el hombre frente a ellos que no variaba mucho de su edad y no parecía un mago.

-Velvet... ¿entonces eres?

-¿el hijo de ese estúpido de El-Melloi?

-¿si?

-por mi mala suerte sí.

-¿le tienes rencor al profesor?-pregunto Leo.

-eso no es de su incumbencia, nosotros colaboraremos hasta acabar con los verdes.

-¿verdes?-cruzándose de brazos.

-ese es el color que se les dio a la otra faccion, a nosotros se nos dio el color azul aunque no se porque y tampoco me importa.

Entonces Angeline comenzó a reír mientras Leo solo sonrió mientras todos ignoraban a Rider que decidió volver a su forma espiritual al ver que no servía de nada estar allí al igual que Saber que antes de irse observo los cadáveres de los homúnculos que parecían solo objetos rotos más que personas, incluso si no eran humanos naturales a alguien debería darle lastima pero los que estaban allí eran magos, excluyendo a Allen que parecía algo incómodo con los cadáveres los otros dos parecían acostumbrados a los homúnculos muertos pero eso no le importo a Saber el solo arrodillo frente a los cadáveres y pronuncio "descansen en paz" mientras desparecían dejando a los masters solos.

-bueno ahora que nos conocemos tenemos un pequeño problema-dijo Angeline.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Allen.

-¡¿Quién pagara estos daños a mi casa favorita?!-molesta al ver todo lo destruido y los cuerpos.

-… ¿cierto quien lo hará?-Allen miro hacia otro lado forzándose a reír.

-yo no tengo dinero-dijo Leo al ir hacia los homúnculos-lastima por ellos.

-no tenía opción debía matarlos sino harían lo mismo conmigo-encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso es normal aquí-cerrando los ojos de un homúnculo femenino-aun tan bella solo naciste para morir de esa forma…lo lamento tanto-levantándose para usar una gema y desintegrar los cuerpos.

-entonces master de Saber…

-llámame Leo-levantándose-Allen necesito saber algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-si fuiste el último en venir ¿el resto está en camino?

-no, nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir hasta que la clase Ruler aparezca donde sea que lo haga.

-entonces nada ha cambiado, lucharemos contra el resto de los masters de aquí y venceremos hasta llegar a donde Ruler.

-no veo que sea mucho problema.

-¿acaso eres un idiota?-pregunto Angeline-dependiendo del espíritu heroico no sabemos que podrá pasar.

-vale perdón por ser alguien alegre.

-¿alegre tú?-forzando una sonrisa-eres el menos alegre que he visto hasta ahora Allen.

-eso dolió-fingiendo que le dolía el corazón-entonces tu eres solo una tonta malcriada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-apretando sus dietes.

-que eres una malcriada.

-ahora si quiero matarte-activando sus circuitos mágicos.

-Ange no lo hagas por favor-dijo Leo nervioso-si lo matas perderemos a Rider-agarrando su hombro con delicadeza.

-pero Leo…

-has lo que dice tu novio niña-dijo Allen sonriendo.

-¡que no somos novios!-gritaron ambos.

El día continuo y en la noche solo se observaba una ciudad normal pero a lo lejos una mujer rubia observaba la luna.

-acepto ayudarle en su causa doncella.

Y así la luz dorada la cubrió durante tan solo unos segundos para poder mostrarle todo.

-la guerra pronto comenzara…


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

La mañana en Londres era tranquila y el chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro despertaba algo desorientado para encontrar la alarma de su celular arriba suyo que el mismo había colocado allí para despertar más rápido por el sonido, al tomarle la apago y volvió a dormirse entonces 6 minutos después sonó otra alarma que volvió a apagar y dormir pero había una tercera que sonó, él sabía que no despertaría por lo que tenía casi 5 alarmas colocadas y a alguien que le despertase.

-Takeru-dijo una niña de no más 7 años de ojos azules y cabello rojo-tienes que darme el desayuno-la niña tocaba su hombro y lo movía para que su hermano mayor despertase-vamos hermano llegaremos tarde y mamá no dejo nada hecho.

-no molestes Mayuri, quiero dormir-le respondió su hermano irritado.

-pero…tengo hambre y la escuela.

-puedes irte sola, yo llego después.

-así no son las cosas mamá dijo que debías llevarme.

-no quiero-aun medio dormido.

-entonces…-en su mano se generaron las líneas verdes que demostraban la activación de los circuitos mágicos de una persona, el control sobre ellos solo significaba que sabias lo suficiente de magia para comprenderlos-te sacare de la cama.

Mayuri agarro con fuerza a su hermano mayor levantándole de un tirón con solo una mano, ella sabía de magia desde hacía solo unos meces gracias a su madre mientras su hermano ya llevaba unos 7 años al haber comenzado a los 9 años y no a los 7 porque su padre le había dejado a esa edad. Takeru callo un metro lejos de su cama con dolor de espalda cuando Mayuri le soltó.

-¡eso duele!-le dijo a su hermana enojado.

-te pasa por no hacerme caso-dijo esta con superioridad.

-mamá dijo que no usaras magia cuando quieras.

-no te levantarías sino lo hiciera.

-igual le diré a mamá-sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no, por favor-con un puchero y a punto de llorar.

-¿te quedan chocolates?

-si pero son solo para…

-dame dos y no le digo.

-pero…-haciéndose la fuerte para no llorar.

-dámelos Mayuri, esto es más por tu bien que el mío compréndelo.

-no es justo.

-la vida no es justa pequeña, ahora ve por ellos mientras me cambio.

-vale-saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras Mayuri salía Takeru se cambió a gran velocidad y en uno de esos momentos noto su mano izquierda que tenía tres tatuajes extraños de color rojo la prueba irrefutable de que era un master, Takeru sonrió al ver los hechizos tendiéndose en la cama para estirar su mano y recordar el momento en que los obtuvo.

Hace 1 año….

Takeru había estado en Japón para visitar a la hermana de su madre que acababa de casarse y pasar a ver la antigua casa de su padre en Fuyuki Japón, habían vivido allí hasta que Takeru cumplió 5 y fueron a Londres donde su madre se volvió instructora de magia en la torre del reloj a petición de uno de los maestros, a Takeru no le importó mucho que se fuese de hecho le gustaba mucho más Europa que Asia desde hacía mucho cuando su padre le mostro un resumen de la historia del rey Arturo que le cautivo y cuando ya tenía la edad necesaria para leerla completa jamás dejo todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella y de ellos fue a los héroes de otros países terminando conociendo a la mayoría.

Había decidido mientras estuviese en Japón en quedarse en la casa de su padre antes de casarse, una casa japonesa bastante espaciosa para una persona y vacía.

-al menos la tía la limpia de vez en cuando-pronuncio algo feliz de no tener que pasarse limpiando el día entero aunque le gustase un poco gracias a su padre.

Al mirar la casa su más grande problema fue la falta de sillas lo más odiado para el cuándo vives en un ambiente diferente por lo que termino algo triste. Por esa razón fue a comer al centro comercial y ver que podía comprar para entretenerse por lo que paso a comprar una novela ligera que acababa de salir, se decidió a leerla mientras comía una hamburguesa que no tenía un sabor malo pero tampoco era completamente de su agrado pero todo se arreglaba debajo de un árbol y una gaseosa para acompañar la lectura, allí estuvo cerca de 2 horas sin que alguien se le acercase a hablarle, al levantarse reviso en su celular que ya eran las 5 de la tarde por lo que comenzó su camino de vuelta a su casa.

-hora de…-no termino de pronunciar cuando un dolor en su mano izquierda le llamo la atención-¿pero qué mierda paso?

En su mano comenzaron a generarse los sellos de comando sin previo aviso, como todo mago actualmente había oído sobre la guerra del Santo Grial cuando los primeros magos fueron elegidos de improviso como el ejemplo de Leonard que sus hechizos se manifestaron en medio de su ceremonia de graduación.

-entonces fui elegido-sonriendo algo disgustado-mamá me matara, pero por lo menos podre ayudar a papá con su sueño.

De camino a su casa comenzó a pensar en todo lo que sabía de la guerra gracias a su madre que no paraba de recordárselo desde que aparecieron por primera vez, de sus gustos tenia a los caballeros de la mesa redonda pero pensó entonces en los problemas que habían ocurrido con los catalizadores que se estaban volviendo escasos por las réplicas que habían ocurrido en diferentes lugares del mundo que se usaban solo para demostrar que tan bueno eran los magos en poder y bienes para conseguir reliquias de héroes poderosos.

-¿Por qué justo cuando los que más me gustan no están disponibles?-dijo casi gritándolo por lo que se llenó de vergüenza por la cantidad de gente que le vio y corrió hasta llegar a su casa la que estaba casi a una o dos horas caminando.

Sabía que necesitaba una reliquia pronto pero a la vez sabía que necesitaba algo útil y capaz de luchar en cualquier lugar y ayudarle para poder sobrevivir por lo que solo tenía una idea.

-los griegos-sonriendo.

Sabía que si necesitaba algo fuerte y que tuviera una historia conocida en todo el mundo, los que cabían mejor en la categoría eran los héroes de la mitología griega, héroes como Heracles capases de luchar contra bestias poderosas o incluso domarlas y no olvidarnos de la bendición de los dioses que tenían algunos les hacían los mejores candidatos para esta guerra.

Tenía que conseguir algo rápido por lo que llamo a una de sus personas favoritas cuando son casos extremos.

-sé que esto es un problema pero necesito tu ayuda...papá-pronuncio al marcar el número.

Después de unos segundos contestaron.

-¿qué pasa hijo?-pregunto de manera amable.

-¿creí que estarías enojado por no hablarte?-dijo Takeru.

-solo algo triste pero en parte es mi culpa por mi trabajo.

-seguiste los pasos del abuelo no hay mucho porque culparte ahora.

-gracias Takeru ¿y para que llamas?

-eso fue rápido-sonriendo-¿te suena la guerra del Santo Grial?

Su padre desaparecía siempre debido a ser un FreeLancer-un mago que no está afiliado a ninguna organización mágica y ocupa puestos de trabajo de otros a cambio de una remuneración. Debido a la naturaleza de su profesión, están constantemente en desacuerdo con los Enforcers de la Asociación y los Ejecutores de la Iglesia-. Por el que viajaba todo el tiempo pasando a su casa 5 veces al ano normalmente por eso estaba la razón de que le hayan tenido a los 21 en caso de que muera lo cual no ha pasado en estos años.

-¿por qué preguntas?-hablo su padre serio.

-respóndeme primero-dijo el hijo de la misma manera.

-...vale-dando un suspiro-de vez en cuando participo en sus variantes y la conozco bien ¿acaso tu madre planea entrar a una?

-mamá no haría eso, bueno al menos no ahora.

-¿entonces tú? No deberías ser tan idiota para eso.

-¡papa!-le grito.

-perdona-riendo-pero es que sabemos bien que no te gusta hacer idioteces a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

-pues esta lo es así-serio-fui elegido papa.

Su padre se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras Takeru imaginaba lo peor.

-¿hace cuánto?-se notaba extraño.

-unas cuantas horas-respondió entrando a la casa.

-¿tu madre lo sabe?

-no.

-bien, es mejor así por ahora pero si quiero mantenerte vivo debo esconderte.

-¿de qué hablas?

-hijo comprendes que esta guerra ya tenía a sus 7 master y contigo quizá 8, no creo que sea coincidencia que hacen cosas así.

-comprendo ¿entonces qué hacemos?

-¿dónde estás?

-Fuyuki.

-de entre todos los lugares tenías que estar allí-parecía irritado-tratare de estar allí dentro de dos días procura esconder tus hechizos de alguna manera.

-entendido.

Así pasaron dos días cuando por la noche el teléfono de Takeru sonó y en él estaba un mensaje de su padre diciendo "ven al parque ahora". Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo sin preocupare, ya después de unos 20 minutos de caminar llego al parque vacío salvo por un hombre de 1.80 que estaba sentado en una banca, vestía un terno negro que pareciese que iba con su cabello blanco como la nieve y su piel morena.

-¿papá?-pregunto Takeru al hombre frente a él.

El hombre levanto su cabeza para verle con sus ojos plateados algo apagados pero con tan solo ver a Takeru se llenaron de alegría.

-hola hijo-dijo el hombre que ya pasaba los 35 años mostrándose algo demacrado y cansado-¿Cuánto ha pasado ya?

-6 meses.

-ya veo…-sonriendo-ya estás tan grande-al levantarse para ver a su hijo que medía 1.70.

-y tú ya no pareces el mismo-algo triste-estas raro.

-me preocupa lo que paso contigo.

-bueno, no siempre a tu hijo se le elige para una guerra a muerte contra héroes de toda la historia, pero que le puede hacer.

-tienes razón-revolviendo su cabello-estas lleno de sorpresas Takeru.

-un poco.

-pero no venía solo a eso-quitando su mano y colocándose serio-¿estás seguro de participar?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-me preocupa lo que pase, podrías transferirme los hechizos y así estarían a salvo.

-no hare eso.

-¿Por qué?

-papá es mi oportunidad de ayudarte de alguna manera y de demostrar que nosotros si podemos lograr grandes cosas.

El hombre estaba sorprendido por la actitud que tenía su hijo en cierta manera se veía así mismo a esa edad pero a la vez notaba ciertos rasgos de su madre.

-ya eres todo un Emiya, Takeru-pronuncio al mirar a la ciudad-quizá el destino que los consiguieses en esta ciudad.

-quien sabe-haciendo lo mismo-¿me ayudaras?

-claro, no dejare que mueras.

-es bueno oír eso.

-¿entonces que necesitaras?

-¿así de rápido lo preguntas?

-tenemos que entrenarte y conseguirte un catalizador ¿no?

-sip.

-entonces no nos vayamos en rodeos dime que es lo que querías.

-quiero un catalizador pero debo evitar que mamá lo descubra.

-ahora veo porque me llamaste, tienes razón en que tu madre no sepa ella es muy problemática.

-y además ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero.

-¿mesa redonda? Esos son tus favoritos.

-no, esta vez prefiero a los griegos.

-creo que será difícil pero podremos conseguir algo útil.

-gracias papá.

Así comenzó la práctica de Emiya Takeru para poder estar listo para la guerra, su padre le enseño lo que pudo en una semana mientras pedía la búsqueda de un catalizador con origen de algún héroe griego que demoro cerca de dos meses pero consiguieron uno. Y así comenzó lo más importante de todo, la invocación del Servant.

-¿estás listo?

-si-dejando el catalizador frente al círculo mágico-hagamos esto.

-cuando quieras.

-rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena. Repítelo 5 veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo-el circulo comenzó a brillar-. Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo y vuestra espada creara mi destino. Escucha el llamado del Santo Grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón-la fuerza del viento se así fuerte alrededor del círculo-. Por la presente juro ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Que alejare todo mal en este mundo. Tú que estas por las tres palabras de poder, ven y acudid desde el círculo de inhibición ¡guardián del equilibrio!

Con el último grito la luz les segó unos momentos y a Takeru se despertó de su sueño.

-¿paso algo master?-le pregunto una voz cerca suyo.

-nada importante, solo recordaba todo hasta ahora.

-ya veo y pronto nos tocara actuar ¿no?

-tienes razón-levantándose de su asiento en la escuela para ir a ver la ventana-estamos listos para todo Archer.

Así fue como Emiya Takeru se convirtió en un master ahora que la guerra está por comenzar lista para destruir todo.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

El niño siempre había sido inocente, jamás causo problemas y jamás se los causaron aun cuando estuviese alejado del mundo, aun fuera de las paredes que lo aislaban del mundo él se mantenía tranquilo esperando el momento, y así su camino comenzó mientras observaba la espalda de aquel hombre…si ese era su sueño, verle y después seguir un camino como él lo hizo, entonces sería capaz de aceptar todo lo que había pasado. Aun adulto siguió inocente en el mundo, amado y respetado pero no como un rey, no, porque él jamás podría ser algo tan brillante como un rey pero aunque sea quería servir a ese rey tan majestuoso que conoció, por eso tomo la espada.

Lentamente Leo abrió sus ojos siendo iluminado por el brillante haz de luz que pasaba por la ventana del cuarto que le molesto un poco cubriéndose con su brazo izquierdo.

-señor Frieder-hablo una mujer vestida de sirvienta estaba frente a la cama de Leo sin expresiones en su rostro-la señorita Angeline y el señor Allen le esperan abajo.

-vale...-volviendo a dormirse.

-señor no puede ser tan perezoso-quitando las sabanas de la cama.

-hace frio-Leo temblaba mientras se hacía bolita-por favor déjame aquí.

-master debe levantarse-habla Saber telepáticamente-sabe su posición aquí.

-ya Saber, me levanto-saliendo de la cama para colocarse una pantalón verde, botas negras y camisa blanca.

Abajo en el comedor estaban Angeline bebiendo una taza de té, Allen comiendo unos emparedados y Rider que tenía un par de libros con el que leía con unos lentes falsos, vestía parte de un terno y tenía la camisa abierta más de lo necesario.

-al fin llegas Leo-hablo Angeline con una mirada desafiante.

-necesitaba dormir-dio un bostezo y se tapó la boca con su mano derecha para sentarse después al lado de Allen.

-antes de comenzar come algo-le hablo Allen dándole un emparedado que Leo comió con gusto.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rider se acercó al resto y hablo.

-¿y donde están mis súbditos?-pregunto algo que no entendió el resto de los presentes.

-oye Rider...-hablo Allen pero este le miro con reproche-perdón, dime Ozymandias ¿de qué hablas?

-pues hablo del resto de los Servants, soy el único faraón aquí por lo que significa que todos están bajo mi mando.

-no sé si podrías decir eso rey de reyes-hablo Saber apareció vestido de terno, llevaba puestas gafas de sol que evitaban ver sus ojo y su cabello era negro y amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo-yo solo sigo a un rey y a mi master.

-mi querido Saber...deberías comprender que yo soy un dios y estoy sobre cualquier rey en la historia y la actualidad, como tú lo dijiste soy el rey de los reyes.

Con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia que fastidio un poco a Allen y Angeline, en cambio Saber y Leo solo aceptaron que podía haber espíritus heroicos como él.

-sabes Ozymandias, no eres el único rey aquí-dijo Angeline que dejo su taza en la mesilla e hizo que Berserker apareciese un momento-el también lo es.

Berserker se mantenía quieto pero se le notaba por su gran sonrisa que quería matar a todos los que estuviesen allí, este Servant a diferencia del resto presente era de un tamaño descomunal para ser un humano en vida superando a cualquiera con sus tres metros y un cuerpo lleno de músculos, su piel de un plomo que combinaba con sus tatuajes blancos por todo el cuerpo.

-deberíamos probar que tan buen Servant es-rider se levantó para cambiar a sus ropas de lucha levantando su bastón-estoy seguro que será fácil.

-Ozymandias no lo hagas-dijo Allen-no es momento para esto, además sería un fastidio si se lo digo mi viejo-acomodándose en el sillón.

-no sé si aceptar tu consejo, sabes que me tienta más matarte a ti.

-y a mí me tienta hacer lo mismo-sonriendo al mostrarle sus hechizos-ambos sabemos quién ganara.

-tch…entiendo eso master-con enojo volvió a su anterior vestimenta y se sentó junto Leo mientras Saber se mantuvo parado-entonces hagamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-mucho mejor faraón.

-bueno volviendo a lo que estábamos-dijo Angeline mientras Berserker desaparecía-Ruler ha aparecido.

Esto mantuvo en silencio a todos, el Servant mas importante para comenzar todo lo que tuviese que ver con la guerra del Santo Grial había aparecido lo que significaba solo dos cosas, que ya se conocía el lugar donde estaba el Grial mayor y que ya no había tregua entre los grupos mientras apareciese no apareciese.

-¿te dijeron donde esta?-pregunto Leo serio.

-Rusia-hablo Angeline-eso fue lo único que me dijeron.

-entonces actuaran hoy-levantándose-iré a ver si consigo un auto.

-voy contigo-dice Allen-vamos Ozymandias.

-no te hagas el jefe Allen-hablo es mientras desaparecía al igual que Saber.

-dejare todo listo-hablo Angeline al levantarse-también hare unas cuantas barreras hasta que lleguen.

-te lo encargo.

En una habitación llena de instrumentos mágicos se hallaba una joven de cabello negro durmiendo entre medio de libros, su piel tan clara le hacía parecer un muerto si no fuese por su respiración tranquila.

-Maya despierta-le hablo un hombre muy parecido a la joven, se estimaba que tenía alrededor de 25 años-es hora del almuerzo.

-no quiero hermano, déjame un tiempo más-le respondió con una voz suave.

-vamos pequeña, es lasaña tu favorita.

-lasaña-grito feliz-vamos.

-bien-él la levanto delicadamente y la coloco en una silla de ruedas, con solo verla así al hombre se le rompía el corazón-¿te sientes bien?

-si-le sonrió-estoy mejor que nunca.

-ya veo-acaricio su cabeza delicadamente-solo tienes que esperar un poco más, solo un poco y podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.

-sí, y así podremos ir a ver a mamá y papá.

-sí, los volveremos a ver-con una sonrisa algo melancólica-te prometo que serás feliz.

Así la niña llamada maya fue llevada por un sirviente al comedor mientras su hermano se quedó solo en el cuarto observando los libros que ella había leído.

-solo un poco más…-apretando el puño mientras en ambos de sus brazos tenia crestas taumaturgias-con esto los venceré incluso si debo vender mi alma al diablo.

-no seas tan exagerado Frank, todavía nos falta mucho-hablo un Servant detrás suyo al materializarse.

-no voy a exagerar ¿pero a que viniste Archer?

-mi master te necesita.

-¿Orliana? ¿Acaso paso algo?

-Ruler ha aparecido.

A Frank le llego la mejor noticia que se le había dado después de esperar cuatro días desde el ataque al actual master del Saber enemigo que resulto en un rotundo fracaso.

-¿entonces podemos atacar?-pregunto sonriendo.

-como he dicho antes mi master les llama por esto-le responde Archer.

-bien entonces hay que ir ¿no es cierto Caster?

-claro, es hora de actuar-hablo un tercero materializándose.

-nosotros venceremos a los Delsmit.

La tarde había llegado a Paris desde hacía una hora, las calles seguían igual de circuladas por la gente normal y quizá magus como era el caso de Leo y Allen acompañados por sus Servants que circulaban por las automotoras.

-¿entonces que buscamos?-pregunto Allen.

-un auto no muy caro pero al menos algo durable para poder huir antes de que sea de noche.

-tampoco llamativo ¿cierto?

-exacto, si es llamativo estamos algo jodidos para camuflarnos con la multitud.

-¿o es que a ti no te gusta llamar la atención?

-un poco de ambos mi joven Allen.

-no me trates así-mirándole como si le dijese quiero matarte-no me gusta.

-vale…-sonriendo-aguafiestas-susurro.

Saber les seguía algo alejado mientras acompañaba a Rider que se hacía pasar como su objetivo a proteger y no llamar la atención más de la cuenta pero…

-oye "Max"-hablo Rider a Saber con un nombre falso.

-diga señor-le respondió para seguir el juego.

-¿qué lugar será mejor para que entiendan que yo mando?

-ahora no es el momento señor, todavía estamos trabajando.

-eso no importa, yo soy la encarnación de Ra el sol mismo.

-bueno, pero no me interesa la religión egipcia.

-la religión no es lo que importa, yo soy parte de los dioses y he vuelto a la vida para guiar al mundo y ustedes el resto de los Servants están aquí para que les guie.

-aquí va de nuevo-dijo Allen lamentados por la escena de su Servant estaba causando.

-déjalo Allen, los Servants son casos extremos de muchas cosas y el...bueno él es un caso de los reyes más como sería la palabra-se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba-"excéntrico" ¿sería lo mejor?

-de manera bonita si-sonriendo mientras observaba a los Servants y después a la gente-tanta tranquilidad mientras nosotros en guerra, eso es una molestia.

-lo se amigó, lo sé.

A través de una bola de cristal eran observados por Orliana y su grupo que estaban dentro de una limosina.

-entonces esos son los objetivos?-pregunto Frank.

-sí, ya te dimos los informes recuerda los queremos muertos en particular al Rider.

-entendido.

-bien-siguió observando la bola cuando noto que el propio Rider le observaba con una sonrisa-¿pero cómo?

Quito la imagen con miedo e hiso que moviesen el auto en caso de algo mientras.

Volviendo con Rider que había avisado a su master que les observaban lo que hizo apurar al grupo que compro una camioneta Chevrolet que Saber conducía porque Rider no iba a aceptar debido a su orgullo y no conducía nada a menos que estuviesen en batalla.

Había llegado la noche lo que significaba solo una cosa, la guerra comenzaba de nuevo y el que mejor lo sabía era Lieb que estaba junto a su Rider arriba de los últimos edificios de la ciudad.

-llego la hora Lancer.

-me estaba aburriendo de solo practicar contra Archer y los homúnculos-estirándose y sonriendo-esto ser emocionante, matar a ese Saber será fácil.

-con tu inmunidad claro, después de todo hemos tomado en cuenta todo en esta ocasión, ahora ve.

-entendido master hare lo que mejor se-se desmaterializo y comenzó a acercarse al auto.

Saber se metió en un bosque he hizo que todos se bajasen para comenzar la batalla.

-veo que me esperaban-hablo Lancer sonriéndoles mientras llevaba su lanza en sus brazos-entonces quien viene.

-Lancer...-menciono Saber colocándose su armadura y su espada trizada.

-bueno Saber parece que esta vez deberé ir en serio-preparo su lanza que apunto a Saber-les mostrare lo que es ser un verdadero héroe.

-hagámoslo.

Así estos dos comenzaron a luchar si detener sus golpes que sacaba chispas por sus armas de gran poder.

Rider y los masters observaban todo con algo de sorpresa en particularidad a Allen que pensó que lo que había visto hace días era todo el poder del Servant lo que demostraba su equivocación.

-eso es completamente diferente a lo que vi.

-eso es obvio idiota-le dijo Rider que le empujo sorprendiéndole hasta que vio una flecha que le hubiese atravesado-mantente alerta-Rider cambio de ropa y se preparó para el siguiente ataque-alguien que hoza atacarme debe ser eliminado como se lo merece.

Liberando parte de su Noble Phantasm Rider detuvo el resto de las flechas que aparecían a cada momento en dirección a los masters que ahora buscaban como protegerse.

-nos metimos en fuego cruzado-hablo Leo al ponerse detrás del auto y reforzarlo con magia.

-tío más importante, ¡¿cómo mierda no les preocupa que aun estemos cerca de la ciudad?!-le grito Allen.

-¿y eso que? Somos magus no nos valemos por las reglas normales lo único hay que hacer es evitar que se descubra la guerra lo que es igual a matar a los testigos.

-¿estás de broma?-Leo negó con su cabeza-mierda no me dijeron lo de matar inocentes, esto es una molestia.

-ni que lo digas.

Entonces gran cantidad de homúnculos les atacaron, Leo genero un cuchillo y Allen reforzó su cuerpo para después colocarse en posición de boxeador "al menos parece saber luchar" se dijo Leo al verle golpear con fuerza a un homúnculo con naturalidad.

Mientras del lado de los Servants…

-¿eso es todo Saber?-pregunto Lancer al recibir un ataque de Saber que lo le hiso daño-me toca-se acercó a Saber y le dio un patada mandándole a volar-esperaba mas.

-entonces solo muere…

-¿Qué?-un rayo de luz roso su hombro al esquivarlo con rapidez lo que le sorprendió demasiado-tu puedes herirme.

-pues claro soy un faraón, mi deber es castigar a mis enemigos-le dijo Rider.

-entonces yo sería aquel que debe vencerte ¿no?

Una tercera voz hablo, no se trataba ni de Saber o de Archer sino alguien completamente diferente, portando un hacha les observaba en el cielo con majestuosidad y sus ojos rojos serenos les intimidaban.

-es hora que ustedes mueran invasores.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio al ver al hombre frente a ellos que irradiaba un aura de grandeza que se podía comparar a la del Rider Ozymandias que en vida había sido un faraón recordado en la historia de maneras completamente diferentes dependiendo se la perspectiva en que el autor del manuscrito hablase.

-¿así que nos llamas invasores?-hablo Rider manteniéndose firme y sin bajar la guardia-deberías ver tu posición.

-veo mi posición faraón, como rey he de expulsarles de mis dominios-le respondió de manera cortes con los ojos cerrados.

-más bien eres un tonto que clama para que lo mate, yo soy ¡el faraón Ozymandias y nadie hoza decir que también es un rey si no lo permito!

Rider levanto su bastón apuntando al Servant mientras a su lado se generaban los cañones dorados que le dispararon, el Servants esquivo el ataque y después genero unos cuantos haces de luz que lanzo a Rider, el humo fue demasiado para que se disiparse en unos segundos.

-oye Caster no te metas, ese tipo iba contra mí-le dijo Lancer algo disgustado.

-tenemos que acabar esto rápido Lancer, no que disfrutes la batalla.

-pero...-noto algo en el humo.

-veo que ambos me están tomando a la ligera-hablo Rider disipando el humo con ayuda de su esfinge-ustedes están frente al rey de reyes, y no se les permite que hablen.

Rider disparo a ambos Servants mientras su esfinge esperaba detrás suya lista para atacar como un tigre que espera a su presa mientras que sus contrincantes esquivaban los ataques con rapidez.

-bueno hare eso-hablo Lancer que con gran velocidad corrió hacia Rider estando listo para atravesarle-eres mío.

-no lo creo...

-¿Qué?

Saber apareció para atacar a Lancer que no se preocupó siquiera de detenerle tan solo detuvo la espada con su brazo que parecía acero al tocar la piel y su armadura ligera.

-lo lamento pero no puedes hacerme nada ¡Saber!-le pateo con fuerza mandándole a volar para caer cerca de los masters-eso fue estúpido.

-no lo veo así-la esfinge ataco con su pata derecha que Lancer detuvo sin esfuerzo.

-oye esto no es nada contra-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras empujaba la pata-¡esto es lo que esperaba de mí faraón de pacotilla!

Empujo a la esfinge para lanzarse a Rider que le detuvo con su bastón con dificultades, apunto a Lancer que se alejó con eficiencia mientras sonreía entonces Rider recordó que no solo luchaba contra uno.

La flecha se incrusto en su hombro como un rayo salpicando la sangre por su capa y brazo derecho.

-¡Archer!-grito al arrancarse la flecha con odio-¡te atreves a herirme, esto lo pagaran!

-no sé si deberías concentrarte solo en uno de nosotros faraón...-Caster le lanzo más haces que fueron detenidos por los de Rider-hum...veo que no eres cualquier cosas, tu historia lo demuestra y más verte aquí luchando contra nosotros tres pero...-se notó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa-veo que no solamente no nos muestras tu verdadero poder sino que también...-su mirada se dirigió a Allen que luchaba junto a Leo-te preocupa tu master.

Allen apenas podía golpear a los homúnculos que se le acercaban si bien era un inútil en ámbitos de aprendizaje a diferencia de su padre que era un gran profesor en la Torre del reloj Allen se la había pasado desde mucho tiempo aprendiendo a luchar más que mejorar su taumaturgia, podía ser una molestia en momentos que solo debía mostrar su magia pero ahora estaba más que agradecido con su aptitud.

-te va uno-le grito Leo al lanzar una joyas.

-no hay problema-le respondió al darle un puñetazo en la cara al homúnculo-puedo seguir así por horas.

-a nadie engañas se nota que no duraras mucho-lanzando un cuchillo a un homúnculo que iba a atacar a Allen por la espalda-no eres de luchar a muerte.

-eso es una molestia-le rozo una espada en el brazo causándole un dolor completamente nuevo-maldita sea.

-debes ser rápido-cortándole el cuello al homúnculo de la espada-sino ellos lo serán.

-eso fue asqueroso, eres peor que Rider al matarles-con nauseas al ver el cuerpo.

-créeme esto solo un juego comparado a lo que vendrá después y... ¿Qué mierda?

De la nada Saber apareció dejando un gran agujero sorprendiendo a los presentes que no lo podían creer.

-o eso fue doloroso-hablo Saber al levantar su torso y golpear su yelmo-Lancer sí que es fuerte.

-¡Saber!-grito Leo cuando vio a varios homúnculos atacando a Saber.

-o master parecen que están bien-esquivando a los homúnculos.

-¡nada de que estamos bien! ¿Qué paso en haya?

-ha eso-golpeando a un homúnculo-lo lamento mucho pero al parecer nunca podre herir a Lancer no de manera convencional.

-¿de qué hablas?

-es inmune a mis ataques.

-¡¿y dejaste solo a Rider?!-le grito Allen.

-mis disculpas volveré ahora mismo joven Allen.

-ve rápido...-golpeando a un homúnculo.

-entendido-comenzando a correr.

-viejo tenemos problemas aquí, esto es una molestia-algo cansado.

-lo se Allen-le respondió Leo con su cuchillo ya sin filo-así no resistiremos.

-necesitamos a Berserker.

-bueno espero que Ange sepa leer un mensaje de texto porque si no estamos jodidos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ange no ha estado como nosotros, ella apenas sabe sobre tecnología como todo magus normal.

-entonces.

-le enseñe a usar un teléfono lo mejor que pude y le dije que estábamos aquí.

-entonces si la suerte esta de nuestro lado lo lograremos.

-eso espero, eso espero.

De la nada un grito resonó por todo el lugar cualquiera diría que era un bestia rabiosa, pero resultaba algo peor, algo que si no era controlado mataría a todos Berserker.

-llego-dijo Allen.

-vendito día-dijo Leo sonriendo.

-hola chicos-les dijo Angeline que estaba en el hombro derecho de Berserker-al parecer llegue a tiempo.

-algo así Ange.

-bueno...-miro a los homúnculos-parece que los Einzbern van enserio en esta guerra para crear tantos.

Berserker la bajo con sutileza algo que sorprendió a los muchachos, pero Allen noto algo en el rostro de Berserker, se estaba conteniendo esperando la orden como un perro rabioso y entonces llego.

-mátalos Berserker.

Con solo esas palabras Berserker salto hacia los homúnculos con sus dos hachas en mano listo para masacrar a todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino. De los 13 homúnculos que quedaban el primero fue partido verticalmente, el segundo aplastado, el cuarto y el quinto perdieron la cabeza, del sexto al décimo fueron en solo empujados al paso y los últimos tres se llevaron la peor parte, Berserker los mantuvo encerrados con su brazo mientras les quitaba primero las piernas y después de disfrutar de los gritos cuando les aplasto.

-qué asco-dijo Allen tapándose la boca por las náuseas.

-es lo que se esperaba sobre la clase Berserker-dijo Leo algo cansado.

-¿Leo estas bien?-pregunto Angeline al acercarse.

-no mucho pero Rider y Saber son más importantes que yo-estaba a punto de caer cuando Allen le ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

-oye aun no es momento para que te desmayes-le dijo-todavía hay que salir de aquí.

-tienes razón-sonriendo-todavía estamos en medio de la guerra.

-Berserker ira a ayudarles, nosotros iremos al auto-propuso Angeline.

-no deberíamos estar sin un Servant-dijo Allen-no sabemos si viene un master o hay otro Servant.

-entonces Berserker estará con nosotros.

-aunque ese de miedo es lo mejor que tenemos.

Leo se mantuvo callado mientras observaba a Berserker y recordó a su Servant.

-Saber ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto telepáticamente.

-master-le respondió-ahora estoy algo ocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno...-esquivo la lanza de Lancer para comenzar a correr hacia Caster que le disparo haces de luz, Saber los esquivo y se lanzó hacia el pero Lancer se cruzó desviando la espada-aquí estamos en desventaja-comenzó una lucha contra Lancer.

Aunque Saber fuese un gran espadachín digno de su clase no podía herir a Lancer de ninguna manera posible a la vista, cada estocada de la espada golpeaba a la hoja de la lanza con ferocidad creando chispas incontables veces que destruían solamente el terreno y abollaban la armadura de Saber.

-sabes Saber noto algo raro en ti-le dijo Lancer en uno de los ataques.

-¿será la diferencia de épocas?-hablo de manera seria.

-¿quizá? Pero también algo más que me molesta mucho.

-¿no logro comprender a lo que vas Lancer?-tomando su espada con ambas manos.

-voy a que esa inocencia tuya me está molestando-atacándole con gran fuerza.

-discúlpame entonces héroe-recibiendo el ataque-no quisiera que te enojases más por alguien como yo.

-me molestas cada vez más-sonriendo-por eso me dan ganas de matarte solo porque no disfrutas esto.

-no creo que debas hablas sobre disfrutar la lucha como la vez anterior-obligo a Lancer a retroceder con fuerza.

-ahora lo tomas enserio-evitando llegar a los árboles.

-te equivocas héroe, todavía debo mantenerte aquí para que no ataques a Rider.

-jajajaja ¿no puedes herirme y así quieres mantenerme aquí? No seas estúpido Saber así jamás ganaras.

-ninguno de nosotros tiene lo que se diría una inmunidad perfecta, todo eso tiene un punto débil-se preparaba para atacar-aunque me demore he de encontrarlo.

Al momento de dar un paso Saber ataco con mayor fuerza a Lancer para alejarle del resto de los Servants a excepción de Archer que observaba a lo lejos.

-master Saber está alejando a Lancer del resto-hablo el arquero ya listo para disparar.

-déjalo Archer-le respondió Orliana-lo más importante es vencer a Rider que parece la peor amenaza hasta ahora.

-entendido.

Volviendo con Saber que seguía atacando a Lancer que detenía la mayoría de los ataque sin dificultad.

-eso fue ingenuo-le dijo Lancer al patearle con fuerza.

Saber resistió el golpe pero se notaba que le afecto.

-demasiado ingenuo Saber-le dijo mientras jugaba con su lanza-no me está divirtiendo esto-con cansancio.

-¿seguro que será eso?-le pregunto Saber que observo su espada que estaba bastante dañada-esto puede ser malo si lo nota-susurro.

-bueno será mejor que te mate rápido debo ir a por ese faraón.

-ya te dije no te dejare.

-no puedes hacer nada contra, sé que no eres como yo en muchos sentidos y de seguro vuestro Berserker tampoco.

-bueno debo admitir que de seguro no seré capaz de herirte incluso con mi Noble Phantasm por lo que estoy en desventaja pero eso no significa que lo he dado todo de mí.

-esa manera seria de hablar me aburre-volvió a atacar a Saber que le detuvo corriendo su lanza para atacarle con su espada que mando a Lancer a volar como una pelota de baseball.

-al menos puedo hacer todo lo que me enseñaron... ¿pasa algo master?

-Saber debes volver pronto-dijo Leo telepáticamente.

-entendido...-vio que Lancer volvía corriendo-déjeme un poco más y haga que Rider se vaya no podemos perderlo ¿cierto?

-vale y procura no demostrar quién eres de ninguna manera.

-creo que eso va bien hasta ahora-salió a recibir a Lancer que casi le corta el cuello-hablamos después master.

-ese ataque de antes no estuvo mal, dolió pero no me hizo nada.

-bueno, creo que la lucha de hoy ha de acabar fue una gran lucha Lancer estoy feliz de ver a héroes como tu aquí-su armadura se arregló por completo-¿un último choque de armas?

-por supuesto-corriendo más rápido que antes.

-es bueno saberlo-detuvo el ataque y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Lancer a gran velocidad sin recibir ningún corte la lanza mientras Lancer solo se preocupaba de detener los que le causasen dolor-veo que tenía razón al pensar que te contuviste antes.

-y tú sigues pareciendo que finges ser más débil que la mayor parte del tiempo.

-no sé de qué hablas-mirando fijamente a Lancer con el seno fruncido.

-ya no importa.

-bien, entonces adiós -empujo a Lancer para volver a su forma astral e irse-espero que encuentres lo que buscas-así Lancer quedo solo.

-por eso no me gusta que no disfruten de la lucha así no podrán sonreír en el elysium, pero-miro al cielo-sigo cumpliendo mis votos madre, maestro-desapareciendo-aún quedan muchos contra los que luchar.

Rider acababa de volver a disparar a Caster por sus últimas palabras.

-tu poder es grande Rider-le dijo Caster.

-gracias por eso Caster-le respondió Rider-pero aun así he de matarte-volvió a dispararle mientras su esfinge se acercaba para atacar.

-probémoslo.

La esfinge siguió adelante hasta llegar a Caster que aun con los haces no le hizo mucho daño, era una muerte segura sino fuese por Archer que lanzo gran cantidad de flechas permitiendo que Caster escapase.

-¡Archer, no debes meterte conmigo el rey de reyes sino te matare peor que a Caster!-le grito.

-es suficiente Ozymandias tenemos que irnos-le dijo Allen-la batalla acabo.

-esto no puede acabar así Allen es humillante, no me iré hasta acabarlos.

-ya no podemos esperar aquí, estamos en desventaja y mi mana no alcanzara para que sigas luchando, comprendo que esto es lo peor para ti incluso eso es una molestia para mi usar un hechizo para obligarte así que ven sin que lo use.

-serás un...

-solo ven idiota después si quieres escucho alguna de tus peticiones si es que no es una molestia.

-al menos eso sirve, me voy-desapareció junto a su esfinge.

A lo lejos Archer observaba todo tranquilamente el campo de lucha ya vacío mientras Lancer se le acercaba.

-¿te divertiste abajo?-pregunto si mirar atrás.

-no podría decirlo así pero al menos esta vez no tuve que luchar tanto contra Saber aunque luchar contra su Berserker no hubiera estado mal-le respondieron.

-no deberías tomarte esto a la ligera ahora que sabemos que Rider te puede herir.

-de seguro me mataría pero eso no significa que yo sea débil todavía podemos luchar más para ganar esta guerra.

-si tú lo dices...

-¿Qué pasa?

-una mujer.

-¿te gusto?-molestándole.

-no es eso...-preparo su arco-ella está en medio del campo y...-la mujer le miró fijamente como si le dijese "yo no soy tu enemigo solo vete"-ya se fue, nosotros también nos vamos.

-entendido.

La mujer observo como volvían a su forma espiritual aun cuando estaban demasiado lejos, su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento junto a su vestido violeta para después mirar al cielo.

-así que esto es lo que lograr solo 5 Servants sin mostrar todo su poder en esta guerra-ella pronuncio mientras comenzaba a caminar-espero que no se salten las reglas y pueda ser una guerra tranquila, rezare para que alcancen la victoria nobles héroes y puedan cumplir su deseo yo como Ruler es lo único que puedo hacer.

"bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios por si hay algun problema o algo asi, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que sigan leyendola"


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

La mañana de este día era diferente a cualquier otro para Illiemsviel, desde hacía años había esperado este momento soñando con cumplir lo que su madre le había enseñado para lo que fue criada al no poder ella misma cumplir con el objetivo de una Einzbern que no solo era ser el catalizador para el Grial menor sino poseer el Santo Grial para ellos. Para eso su madre Illyasviel había nacido como todo un Einzbern un homúnculo pero lo extraño que parezca ella era fruto de la unión de un homúnculo y un mago la mezcla perfecta para sus fines luchar en la guerra misma y ser el catalizador. Pero antes como todo buen plan todo se regía a base del Santo Grial y este jamás apareció.

Desde la última guerra ocurrida en 1924 con su derrota esta familia espero silenciosamente que el grial apareciese donde siempre tuvo que aparecer pero jamás lo hizo, cada año esperaron a que se generase incluso contrataron a un mago del exterior para que se los trajese cuando apareciese, este era su abuelo Emiya Kiritsugu que participo en el primer intento de una guerra del Santo grial defectuosa hecha por su familia y unas familias de pocas generaciones en caso de algún problema en que no pudiesen ganar esta imitación consiguiendo invocar a los Servants, pero solo 5 de ellos podían ser invocados enviando a la clase supuestamente más poderosa la clase Saber utilizando al mismísimo rey Arturo, esta supuesta guerra que en cierta manera fue un año antes de la que hubiese sido la fecha de la original cuarta guerra desatando una lucha inigualable a las anteriores demostrando el poder de los elegidos y el miedo que podía causar un solo Servant bien usado, ganar en esta guerra era la única meta de los Einzbern para cumplir sus sueños por eso utilizaron al asesino de mago y al rey de caballeros como carta de triunfo un sueño que jamás se cumplió.

-¿por qué no se cumplió mamá?-pregunto la niña la primera vez que escucho la historia de su madre.

-Kiritsugu gano la guerra pero...el grial no cumplió lo que quería, el culpo a todos por los asesinatos que había hecho por un falso deseo como él decía y destruyo el grial que en si era ya imperfecto y jamás volvió.

-¿está muerto el abuelo?-algo triste.

-si...el murió hace mucho, pero eso no es lo que importa Illie mi pequeña solo importa seguir nuestro sueño para eso estamos nosotras aquí.

-si traeré el Grial devuelta a nuestra familia.

-aún falta mucho mi pequeña, quizá no seas tú quien lo haga pero para eso hemos protegido la reliquia que yo misma use.

Illiemsviel amaba la historia que relataba como su madre también fue enviada a diferentes imitaciones del Santo Grial por cerca de 3 años acompañada de su Servant Berserker su más fiel sirviente y el más fuerte de todos como decía ella, jamás le había dicho su identidad pero para seguir fiel a su master aun cuando estaba dominado por la locura debía de ser un gran héroe que admiraba.

Y ahora llegaba su momento en la gran guerra que nadie pensó que podría ocurrir.

-¿entonces estas lista?-pregunto su madre.

-si-respondió nerviosa.

Aun a sus 40 años su madre era hermosa, su melena plateada y sus ojos rojos típicos de un Einzbern era simplemente hermosos en ella causando el deseo de Illie de poder parecerse más a ella aunque su madre dijese que ya era hermosa, pero esto no era lo importante ahora frente suyo el círculo mágico que se utilizaría para la invocación de su Servant hecho de oro y plata liquido le esperaba el momento que siempre había soñado desde niña se cumpliría desde que aparecieron los hechizos de comando.

Leyendo un libro sobre arquitectura, desde pequeña Illie más que querer salir a conocer el mundo quería diseñar edificios algo extraño para una maga que solo debe preocuparse de investigar más sobre su propia magia para que sus descendientes continúen esta ardua labor sin excusa pero esto no le importaba por eso siempre soñó con ser una master, si el grial la elegía y ganaba ya no tendría que seguir con la magia como lo había hecho podría cumplir el deseo de su clan y ser lo que siempre quiso.

-hazlo Illie-ordeno su madre.

-sí…rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena.-comenzó el canto- Repítelo 5 veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo-el circulo comenzó a brillar mientras su madre observaba orgullosa-. Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo y vuestra espada creara mi destino. Escucha el llamado del Santo Grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón-la fuerza del viento se así fuerte alrededor del círculo, ya no había vuelta atrás solo seguir en la guerra-. Por la presente juro ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Que alejare todo mal en este mundo. Tú que estas por las tres palabras de poder, ven y acudid desde el círculo de inhibición ¡guardián del equilibrio!

Sentía algo que se ligaba a ella algo que drenaba su mana cansándole pero eso no era lo que importaba sino la presencia frente a ella que no paraba de observarla. La figuras gigante de piel oscura y cabello desordenado que le causaba terror claramente era un servant digno de ser un Berserker, se giró hacia su madre que le sonreía.

-lo has hecho Illie-le dijo mientras volvía a ver a Berserker-sigue igual que como le recordaba.

-¿enserio?-acercándose a Berserker temerosa-hola Berserker soy tu master.

El servant se quedó quieto un momento para después agacharse en forma de reverencia y dándole la mano aun con su rostro inerte, Illie la acepto con algo de miedo pero le sorprendía que aún no le apretase con fuerza era como si le dijese "un gusto".

-el contrato esta hecho hija, ahora Berserker no...El gran héroe griego Heracles es tu Servant.

No podía creerlo desde hacía años espero saber su identidad y al fin lo sabía una leyenda entre las leyendas.

-baya, baya-una tercera voz hablo mientras aplaudía-así que al fin fue invocado el ultimo servant de nuestro lado.

-Grien...-pronuncio Illyasviel madre de Illie-¿que se te ofrece?-de manera seria.

-nada importante mi querida Illyasviel tan solo venía a saludar a tu hija y ver el servant que invocaba pero jamás me espere a Heracles.

-¿eso te importa?-cruzándose de brazos.

-al contrario estoy feliz por ello.

-¿y entonces a que viniste? No te creo eso de solo ver a mi hija.

-me descubriste, vine a ver el poder de nuestro Berserker.

Aun con su máscara Illie sabía que ese hombre sonreía orgulloso algo que le aterrorizaba con solo ver a tan peligrosa persona más que por el propio Berserker hasta ahora.

-¿entonces permitirás este duelo a vuestra hija señorita Illyasviel?

Illie miro a su madre esperando su respuesta cualquiera que fuese debía acatarla, pero en esta ocasión no quería ver una lucha entre servants al menos no aun, no se sentía preparada para algo que escapaba de la realidad misma incluso para un mago.

-hazlo Illie-le hablo su madre.

-entendido-pronuncio temblorosa-vamos Berserker.

El servant obedeció volviendo a su forma espiritual para que Illie siguiera a su madre que les llevo fuera de la mansión para su encuentro.

-entonces comenzamos?-pregunto Grien con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-s...si-dijo Illie aun temerosa tocando su mano con los hechizos de comando con forma de luna y dos notas musicales para decirlo de cierta manera-Berserker.

El servant se materializo portando lo que parecía una espada de piedra si podía decirse.

-bien, entonces ven Saber.

Obedeciendo a la voz de su master una figura se materializo a su lado, cubierto por una armadura blanca observo fijamente a Berserker aun cuando su rostro era ocultado por su yelmo.

-ordenes master-pronuncio el caballero.

-lucha contra Berserker, pero evita tratar de matarle-le dijo Grien.

-entendido.

Saber con solo un movimiento ataco a Berserker con un corte vertical aquella estocada iba lo suficientemente fuerte para partir a alguien en dos como si nada pero para Berserker fue un leve estoque fácil de detener con su arma.

-ya veo...-pronuncio Saber-eres un ser interesante Berserker.

Con un rugido Berserker hizo fuerza en su espada para mandar a volar a Saber, este se reincorporó fácilmente del golpe cayendo de pie listo para cualquier ataque tal como Berserker había hecho al lanzar una estocada horizontal que Saber esquivo para un contraataque desde abajo.

-¿qué?-Saber estaba sorprendido al ver la reacción de Berserker que esquivo su ataque como si nada para después golpearle.

Sin pensar el servant agarro a Saber para lanzarle unos cuantos metros y entonces espero a que se levantase.

-parece que te limite mucho Saber.

-no diga eso Master, yo fui el descuidado-levantándose si problemas-no se repetirá.

-confiare en ti.

-gracias.

De un momento a otro Berserker y Saber comenzaron a darse estocadas casi por instinto defendiéndose de su contrincante con una velocidad inimaginable para ambos pero más aún para Berserker que luchaba con su espada como si la ira no le nublase lo que sorprendía a los master mientras Illya sonreía al ver como el que una vez fue su servant luchaba ferozmente contra el Saber de Grien.

-esto es impresionante-pronuncio Illie-¿yo soy el master de eso?-no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían al ver a Berserker seguir luchando a mano contra Saber pero a la vez eso le molestaba-esto está mal.

Veía a su madre ciega por el poder de Berserker que había conocido pero este no era ese Berserker hecho para las falsas guerras este era un ser diferente que debía mostrar más poder lo que demostraba que no solo Saber se contenía sino que el mismo Berserker lo hacía para disfrutar la feroz batalla que llevaban entre espadas sin herirse como si para ambos fuera una simple charla y no una pelea de practica en la cual Illie no sentía la necesidad de mantener controlado a Berserker.

-te tengo-pronuncio Saber al esquivar la espada Berserker que venía en un golpe vertical-con esto acabaremos.

Al momento que la espada se enterró en la nieve Saber la piso con su pierna izquierda para que se enterrase el doble con Berserker tratando de sacarla y el listo para un golpe directo en su brazo pero Berserker no se inmuto y tampoco esquivo el ataque tan solo sintió que algo le toco pero no corto su carne o le hizo un pequeño solo fue como si le golpeasen con algo suave o si solo una brisa de viento tocase su piel.

"eso es imposible" ese fue el único pensamiento de Saber con lo que había pasado hace solo segundos, noto entonces que había bajado la guardia lo que Berserker para golpearle con su puño derecho con fuerza, su armadura amortiguo parte del ataque pero aun así el dolor fue demasiado para su cuerpo teniendo que mantenerse con su espada.

-ya veo-dijo mirando a Berserker-ese cuerpo tuyo es tu noble phantasm-Berserker saco la espada y ahora se acercaba–serás de gran ayuda Berserker-preparando su espada para una segunda ronda.

Con un gruñido y mucha más furia que antes Berserker se lanzó de un salto contra saber con su espada listo para partirle en dos, Saber sabía que Berserker ya no jugaba y tampoco pensaba tanto como antes esta era su verdadera aptitud como el servant atado a la clase cegada por la locura, pero...la clase Saber jamás se quedaría atrás.

Con un grito y su espada lista en mano agarrando el mango con fuerza esperando el momento cuando Berserker estaba por caer chocando sus espadas con una fuerza inimaginable para el cuerpo de Saber dando batalla a Berserker con leves dificultades generando una ráfaga de viento que cubrió a los mismos masters alejados como espectadores.

-esto se saldrá de control-dijo Illie al ver como los servants se separaban para volver a darse golpes consecutivos-hay que detenerlos.

-no es necesario Illiemsviel-le dijo Grien-si estoy en lo correcto tu servant como el mío no trataran de matarse.

-¿Qué?

-cómo has oído Illie-le hablo su madre-Berserker tiene una mejora de locura alta pero su nivel pensamiento es suficiente para saber cuándo luchar enserio.

-está bien madre.

-¡ama Illya!-grito una homúnculo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirándole seria.

-hay personas que cerca de la barrera-le respondió jadeando.

-¿Cuántos?

-dos, pero…

-¿dime que pasa?

-no parecen que quisiesen entrar más bien esperan algo.

-son enemigos-hablo Grien-ya lo he comprobado con mi familiar.

-¿mamá que hago?-pregunto Illie nerviosa.

-demostrar nuestro orgullo pequeña, envíale.

-si…-apretando su puño-mi primera batalla-susurro hasta que Berserker se acercó para mirarle mientras Saber iba con Grien-puede que sea muy repentino Berserker pero ha llegado tu hora.

Berserker asintió mientras Saber miraba atentamente a su master.

Cerca del territorio Einzbern dos figuras observaban entre los arboles con nieve esperando a sus oponentes listos para todo.

-ve por ellos Berserker-con solo aquellas simples palabras la bestia fue desatada.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Para Lancer el contrato con su master era lo más importante ahora, las órdenes dadas debían ser acatadas sin vacilar claro que podía haber ocasiones en que podía pensar las razones de alguna orden, pero en esta ocasión estaba bien para el solamente cumplir con lo pedido. Una misión sumamente simple consistiendo en estar esperando entre los arboles a que viniesen a atacarles y ver el poder que tenían sus contrincantes, no era mucho lo que hacer y tampoco era algo que disfrutase o lo que debía comprender solamente debía destrozar al enemigo si era necesario .

-oye Lancer ¿algo divertido que hallas encontrado en la época?-pregunto un hombre sobre una rama gruesa de árbol alto, vestido con un manto y capucha azul que ocultaba su rostro y su tono sonaba algo burlesco comparado a la vestimenta que llevaba que le hacía ver con una presencia diferente, como si debiese ser un sabio.

-ahora no es el momento Caster, la misión es lo que importa-le respondió un hombre albino sentado en una rama en el árbol derecho al suyo, arrodillado sobre su pierna derecha y cubierto por una armadura dorada que irradiaba divinidad y a la vez parecía, no, que estaba unida a él causando un aire de ferocidad más que de una majestuosidad incomparable por cada parte por separado.

-no seas aguafiestas no sabemos si valdrá la pena venir aun-algo divertido.

-no discuto las ordenes de mi master Caster solo las obedezco-con una seriedad un tato extraña para el Servant Caster.

-por eso digo que eres un aguafiestas-cruzándose de brazos mientras se mantenía pensativo-sabes, sino fuese porque mi master es interesante la cambiaría por la tuya-mirando a su acompañante en el otro árbol. En el lugar que podían poseer actualmente.

Lancer no respondió tan solo se mantuvo observando la nieve diferente a todo lo que había visto en su hogar recordándole lo lejos que estaba de casa, mientras Caster seguía sin importarle el lugar o el clima que poseía un viento fuerte generando una ventisca que obstruiría a cualquier humano siendo esta la única ventaja que poseían

-Lancer-hablo Caster bajando de los árboles sin ninguna sutileza.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el lancero con seriedad sintiendo algo extraño que Caster había sentido antes.

-espero que valgas la pena para que yo no allá sido invocado en tu clase.

-no sé si puedo decirlo así-bajando también de los arboles-¿puedo confiar en las tuyas Caster?

-puede que haya perdido unas cuantas facultades, pero créeme puedo hacerlo al menos evitando que mueras-sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La mano derecha de Lancer fue penetrada por una luz blanco azulada con lo que después se manifestó su lanza; la peculiaridad de esta era no solamente su brillo hermoso y feroz a la vez sino, también el hecho que esta fuese más grande que el mismo e imposible que la empuñase pero él era un servant, un espíritu heroico que volvía posible lo imposible demostrando una fuerza incomparable al cuerpo no débil pero carente de músculos que resaltasen por la apariencia que poseía.

-ataca como quieras yo te cubro-le dijo Caster preparando su bastón de madera.

-entendido.

Ya en guardia esperaron a sus enemigos cuando notaron que una serie de homúnculos vino a recibirles con hachas, lanzas y espadas.

-esto no es divertido-el que hablo fue Caster que genero lo que parecían runas que brillaban como si fuesen fuego, no, esas runas si eran fuego que Caster había generado como si fuese un juego atacando a la mayoría de los homúnculos hasta calcinarlos.

Lancer no hizo ninguna expresión al ver esto más que nada no porque no le importase sino que él pensaba que si algo debía ocurrir que así fuese, solamente estaba esperando a los verdaderos oponentes los que más importaban ahora...

-llegaron-pronuncio preparando su lanza al momento que un rugido les alertaba.

-va enserio-dijo Caster sorprendido-nuestra primera batalla y toca ese, ¿será nuestro día de suerte?

Una figura gigante de un salto apareció frente a ellos generando una cortina de humo con la nieve que evito saber si aún estaba frente a ellos salvo su presencia notando que seguía en el área. De un momento a otro Berserker salió de la niebla abalanzándose contra Caster con su gigante espada en mano, apenas podía reaccionar solo para morir sino fuese por no estar solo.

-yo soy tu oponente-Lancer había aparecido y colocado entre ambos servants para detener a Berserker apenas sintiendo un temblor por el golpe.

No habría que decir que hubiera sido imposible esa hazaña con ese cuerpo y arma contra todo lo que representaba Berserker en ese momento era un milagro en toda regla sorprendiendo al mismísimo Caster que no sentía miedo sino felicidad al solo saber que un solo servant en esta guerra era impresionante esperando al resto de ellos.

Con fuerza Berserker lanzo un rugido lleno de ira obligando a Lancer a bajar postura lo que este apenas hiso siquiera sentir algo por la bestia frente suyo cuando solo tenía que seguir con su orden "gana Lancer", con solo recordar una leve palabra Lancer tenía su orden por lo que sabía que hacer ahora.

-Caster...-pronuncio.

-¡enseguida!-respondió este con casi un grito generando una runa apuntando a Berserker, que apenas lo noto se preparó para el impacto-comete esta.

La potencia de las llamas mando a volar a Berserker unos metros, pero callo como si nada hubiese ocurrido salvo que su ira aumentaba.

-tch, el maldito es duro-dijo Caster con una mueca de disgusto.

-de aquí yo me encargo-Lancer solo se colocó frente a Caster con su lanza alzada a Berserker-solo tú y yo.

-yo me encargo del otro-observando cómo se manifestaba su acompañante al lado con su espada-¿un Saber?

Con una mirada aguda y firme mientras su cabello de un blanco casi transparente que se movía al contorno del viento Lancer observaba esperando pacientemente el momento de atacar al igual que su enemigo, solamente un leve movimiento cambiaria todo mientras el deseo de matar de ambos seres aumentaba hasta el punto máximo sin sorprender a sus compañeros que podrían sentir lo mismo.

-entonces vamos-hablo Lancer al lanzarse contra Berserker que de manera sincronizada sin hizo el mismo movimiento.

La lanza capaz de cortar el cielo rugió busca un ataque horizontal mientras la espada gigante poseída por la bestia humanoide caía desde el suelo para ir al cielo con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante, el choque de ambas armas fue inimaginable, el soplido del viento seso como si no fuese digno de estar en ese momento, los animales huyeron y los propios héroes se llenaron de regocijo. Lancer lanzo un segundo golpe sin perder tiempo directo al pecho de Berseker que inclino con rapidez su torso para ser apenas tocado por la punta de arma que apenas saco unas gotas de sangre del gran individuo que no perdió el tiempo y causo una estocada horizontal directa al torso de Lancer que este detuvo con su arma causando que el choque le mandase a volar golpeando una serie de árboles con su cuerpo para después volver y comenzar una serie de estocadas contra Berserker a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano causando que la nieve generase una cortina para ellos mientras se esparcía, Lancer estaba neutro en su expresión pero la ferocidad de su estilo podía igualar al de Berseker que le seguía el ritmo recibiendo los golpes con su espada que ya dicho antes aun con las perdida de su cordura podía luchar sin olvidar los instintos bases de su esgrima causando problemas a su contrincante en solo los pocos minutos que llevaba la pelea.

Caster observo la pelea de su acompañante emocionado notando la fuerza de ambos seres y a la vez fastidiado por el hecho que le tocaba luchar en una clase que no liberaba todo su poder, aunque ninguna clase lo hace al limitarles por el requisito para que se les invoque en ella como era ahora.

-parece que ellos estarán ocupados-hablo Caster observando detalladamente al Saber enemigo que se notaba extraño para él.

-entonces solo debemos preocuparnos de nuestro duelo-hablo Saber por primera vez con su voz distorsionada por su yelmo.

-en eso ¡estoy de acuerdo!

Con gran velocidad Caster genero gran cantidad de runas que en segundos estaban listas para ser disparadas mientras su contrincante se colocaba en guardia listo para un salto, entonces Caster no dudo y lanzo las feroces llamas listas mientras se alejaba generando cada vez más runas sin parar.

-al menos funciono un poco-murmuro al ver al servant Saber enemigo frente a él con leves rasguños en su armadura-tsh, ¿acaso todos en esta ocasión son una banda de idiotas que no se mueren rápido?-sonriendo más-bueno eso demuestra que así es más interesante.

Caster genero más runas mientras Saber corría hacia el con una velocidad inhumana golpeo al fuego mismo partiéndolo como si no fuese nada hasta llegar donde Caster blandiendo su espada arriba de su cabeza con ambas manos bajándola con fuerza directa a su enemigo cuando este con una agilidad algo forzada y una habilidad para esquivar la espada de su enemigo girando su lado izquierdo había atrás dejando pasar a Saber para después golpearle con su bastón.

-sabes no todos los Caster somos solo de lanzar conjuros-le hablo a Saber mientras generaba más runas-espero que lo hayas comprendido-lanzando las llamas que Saber corto con facilidad.

-tienes razón baje la guardia un momento-hablo Saber mientras seguía contando las llamas aun cuando un poco de estas le llegaban sin importarle-no se volverá a repetir Caster.

-eso espero-sonriéndole-no quiero una victoria fácil.

Illie observaba a través de uno de sus familiares la batalla de los Servants que ocurría al menos un kilómetro lejos del castillo y a plena luz del día lo que claramente era un estupidez cuando se quería ocultar la guerra y la magia, pero esto sería así si es que estuviesen en un territorio en el cual la guerra pudiese ser descubierta fácilmente como sería una ciudad moderna no un territorio en cierta manera en la nada oculto por la nieve y los campos de restricción como era la mansión Einzbern lo que dejaba que estos seres luchasen sin temer a las reglas de la guerra.

-no esperaba que esta batalla fuese tan intensa-hablo Grien tranquilamente sentado en un sofá observando la batalla de su Servant como también el de su compañera-veo que Heracles será un gran problema para ellos.

-ni te lo imaginas Grien-le dijo Illya tomando una taza de té-Heracles es uno de los pocos Servants que posee una resistencia bastante alta y aun con su cordura perdida su calidad en batalla es excepcional.

-eso es bueno, pero su contrincante no se queda atrás.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el Servant Lancer que aun por el cuerpo que poseía era capaz de resistir la potencia de los golpes de Berserker que tenía una fuerza rango A y su potencia era demasiada para muchos de los Servants contra los que lucho cuando acompaño a Illyasviel, aun así Berseker ganaba en fuerza fácilmente a su contrincante que solo podría defenderse de los ataques devastadores del Servant de la locura, pero Lancer no era un héroe por su fuerza sin igual sino por su habilidad para pertenecer a la clase caballero.

-entonces hagámoslo-murmuro Lancer al alejarse de Berseker para después lanzarse hacia el de nuevo, Berseker ataco de manera frontal a Lancer que esquivo la espada gigante este para después agarrar con fuerza su lanza y golpear a Berseker e su hombro haciendo que la hoja entrase unos centímetros en la piel del gigante-o Agni.

Al pronunciar esas simples palabras el cuerpo de Lancer comenzó a generar llamas que el concentro en su lanza más precisos en la misma hoja de esta haciendo que Berseker expulsase un gruñido de dolor mientras trataba de atacar a Lancer cuando este otro quito la lanza para después hacer otro corte en el pecho de Berseker que trato de golpearle o agarrarle, pero Lancer con su gran agilidad esquivaba los ataques.

-deberíamos acabar esto, noto que después serás un problema.

Apuntando directo al corazón Lancer se disponía a acabar todo cuando Berseker al tener la punta del arma a unos centímetros este dejo caer su torso hacia atrás para agarrar la lanza de su enemigo y lanzarlo lejos pasando entre medio de los otros Servants.

-baya eso sí que fue fuerza-hablo Caster con sarcasmo-aunque nosotros igual tenemos diferencias-limpiando la sangre que tenía en su mejilla derecha-esta batalla no nos lleva a nada.

-puede que tengas razón, es un gusto al menos luchar contra un mago como el que conocí alguna vez-le hablo Saber de manera cortes.

-bueno quizá eso sea interesante, pero hubiera querido ser un Lancer aunque ya no importa la mejora por fama ayudo un poco, y otra cosa Saber.

-¿qué pasa?

-llevamos peleando un buen rato, incluso ya es de noche así que...-Caster genero más runas que por su brillo claramente eran de fuego pero Saber noto que había algo raro en la sonrisa del usuario de esta arte-¡oye Lancer ven aquí ahora!

Caster lanzo las llamas no solo a Saber sino también a Berseker que se acercaba mientras hacía uso de sus habilidades Lancer con rapidez llego hacia Saber para cortarlo a la mitad cuando este uso su espada para detenerla, pero algo imposible ocurrió y eso era el hecho que la espada se rompió sorprendiendo a los Servants enemigos cuando Saber se alejó al perder su arma y con su armadura rota lo que le haría una carga.

-oye eso sí que es una broma-hablo Caster-ni siquiera era su espada.

-estoy de acuerdo Caster-hablo Lancer-aunque no me importa mucho.

-vale-ambos se prepararon para la llegada de Berseker-¿a cuál matamos primero?

-Berseker es un oponente formidable que aun con mi lanza apenas recibió daño por lo que Saber sería la mejor opción sin activar mi Noble Phantasm más poderoso.

-entonces acabemos con ese Saber.

Lancer dio un salto hacia atrás mientras Caster lanzaba llamas a Berserker para que no se acercase y entonces iba a ocurrir la primera muestra del poder de los Servants en esta pelea, Lancer dio un gran salto había el cielo mientras observaba a Saber era su objetivo por lo que cambio la forma en que sostenía su arma que ahora debía empuñar no para atacar de cerca sino para lanzar su arma que comenzó a impregnarse de fuego.

-Brahmastra Kundala-bramo Lancer al lanzar su noble phantasm directo a Saber que era claro que no podría sobrevivir sino activaba el su Noble Phantasm pero, ¿tenía tiempo?

Con solo verle se sabía que ese Noble Phantasm era poderoso y que mataría a cualquiera por lo que Saber solo podía tratar de defenderse con el suyo, en el momento que un brillo azul se comenzó a manifestar en sus manos formando su verdadera arma.

-ar...-estaba por pronunciar su nombre cuando Berserker se puso en el camino agarrándole para lanzarle lejos recibiendo el noble Phantasm en lugar de este.

-va enserio-hablo Caster sorprendido por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos-sacrificaron a ese Berserker.

No lo podían creer, ningún master en su sano juicio haría eso aunque fuese una guerra como la que enfrentaban, sacrificar un Servant cuando una baja era una desventaja considerable incluyendo a Assassin que podía ser el más débil pero en casos como estos era demasiado útil, por esta misma razón los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que paso en particular el mismo Lancer que lanzo el ataque sabiendo que el propio Berseker era bastante fuerte para poder luchar a par contra él entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo, acaso el Saber era más importante de lo que creía? Este simple hecho le mostro que su juicio pudo ser erróneo al pensar eso al igual que Caster pero estaba seguro que eliminar a Berserker también era una buena estrategia sino fuese por un hecho que ni ellos ni los masters conocían.

-tenemos que ir a por Saber-dijo Caster después de que el ataque de Lancer se disipase dejando un cráter de gran tamaño-es mejor eliminar a…-no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando entendió todo.

-eso es…-pronuncio Saber sorprendido al igual que los masters que observaban lo que paso.

En medio del cráter yacía Berseker casi calcinado e inmóvil lo que demostraría que poseía una resistencia bastante poderosa, pero había algo más, algo que no debería ser posible para nadie y eso era que el mismísimo Berseker se estaba regenerando a una velocidad extraordinaria volviendo a estar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿eso es posible?-se preguntó Illie por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-si hija, ese es el poder de tu Servant-le dijo su madre sonriendo.

-esto es sumamente interesante-hablo Grien tranquilamente.

-¿solamente eso?-le pregunto Illya con asombro.

-más que nada si, es verdad que estoy impresionado con esto pero todo Noble Phantasm tiene un límite ya sea el servant o el master.

-puede que tengas razón Grien-cerrando los ojos-, pero aun así esto será imposible para ellos.

Illie se mantenía callada por todo lo que pasaba, no sabía que decir con lo que presenciaba ya después de horas por la batalla de estos seres que estaban más allá de la humanidad, sentía miedo y a la vez un anhelo por ver lo que pasaría ahora aun cuando eso perjudicase los terrenos de su "hogar" como debería decirle al lugar donde ha estado encerrada toda su vida sin poder sentir lo que es estar viva por su cuenta.

-esto es interesante-clamo Caster lleno de júbilo-¿regeneración? eso no es nada cuando solo debemos destruirlo por completo y ya está.

-Caster…

-no molestes Lancer, si ese ataque tuyo no le hizo nada entonces yo lo hare.

-ahora no podemos, tenemos que retirarnos.

-¿ah?-haciendo una mueca-estas de broma, somos guerreros no podemos dejar esto así.

-entiendo cómo te sientes pero son ordenes de mi master hemos de retirarnos.

-ni en sueños aún podemos seguir.

-puede ser pero mi master no resistirá mucho si es que la batalla se prolonga más de lo necesario.

Caster lo pensó un momento al entender lo último mencionado por su compañero comprendiendo la situación.

-¿master que hacemos?-pregunto en su mente.

-lo lamento Caster, pero Lancer tiene razón esta vez retírense-le respondieron de la misma forma.

-entendido-hablo en voz alta para después desaparecer seguido de Lancer.

Saber sintió que las presencias de sus contrincantes se alejaban por lo que comenzó a desaparecer pensando "¿seré digno de estar en esta clase?".


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

El recuerdo de las batallas era algo que no le molestaba mucho ahora, sabiendo que el final de su servant estaba arraigado a eso como muchos otros espíritus heroicos a los cuales estudio para esta guerra que jamás debió existir, recordando que la razón de que estuviese aquí era el hecho de salvar a su familia del sufrimiento que tenía, por ello había aceptado lo que había visto como también que necesitaba el poder para sobrevivir mientras se mantenía en sus pensamientos.

-Denis-pronuncio un hombre de no más 40 años que estaba sentado en su escritorio sacándole de su trance.

Este poseía un cabello castaño corto, ojos azules que eran acompañados por sus gafas, vistiendo un traje cómodo pero formal observando a la muchacha frente a él, una mujer de al menos 18 años cabello castaño y ojos plateados vestida de una manera algo provocativa por sus shorts cortos y remera algo blanca de una tela fina que tenía que compensar al usar una chaqueta roja.

-¿qué pasa, papá?-respondió la muchacha de nombre Denis al colocarse frente a su padre.

-necesito información de lo ocurrido ayer, llámale por favor-le hablo su padre sumamente tranquilo.

-Lancer-pronunció la joven para que a su lado apareciese su Servant Lancer aun con su armadura dorada colocada.

-¿para que soy necesitado?-pregunto el Servant manteniendo su semblante de hombro serio y despreocupado.

-Lancer, necesito que me digas todo lo que paso allí al pie de la letra-le hablo el padre de su master con un tono serio pero amable que hacia juego con mirada.

-¿podrías decirme la razón? Porque la verdad no veo que sea necesario más que solo decir que su Berserker es fuerte y no logramos saber cuál era la máxima capacidad de su Saber.

-la facción verde nos la jugo al invocar a ese Servant si es que pudo revivir después de recibir tu Noble Phantasm anti-ejercito.

-es cierto, a decir verdad pude ver que en su vida ya había sucumbido a la locura porque su manera de pelear era desenfrenada pero sabía cómo atacar en ciertos momento.

El hombre escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención sin que se le escapase algún detalle, sabía bien que cualquier característica de los Servants enemigos podía ser de ayuda para conocer sus nombres y acabar con ellos de manera rápida. El nombre para los masters y Servants era una pieza clave para acabar con su enemigo porque revelaba toda la leyenda del espíritu heroico como también sus atributos y habilidades innatas, y lo más importante sus debilidades que le ayudarían a derrotarles como el hecho de cómo murió que era la carta de triunfo cuando el Noble Phantasm no funcionaba contra su enemigo.

-debo disculparme por haber malgastado mi ataque-pronuncio Lancer cerrando sus ojos.

-no es tu culpa Lancer yo fui quien te lo permitió-hablo su master Denis que había escuchado todo en silencio-pensé que bastaría con eso para acabar con Saber, si no lo hubiéramos hecho quizá…-hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se pasaba su pulgar izquierdo por sus hechizos de comando en su mano derecha-lo siento.

-no debes disculparte hija, esto no ha cambiado nada, puede que sepan quién es Lancer si conocen bien su historia pero eso no nos deja en desventaja mientras podamos trazar un plan y no tengan manera de atravesar su defensa.

-¿y que pasa por el resto?-pregunto pensativa al solo conocer al master de Caster y al propio servant.

-Rider, Berserker y Saber siguen en Paris esperando para irse, Assassin los tiene vigilados por ser únicos que se han unido, Archer esta aun en Londres como proveedor de información directa de nuestros aliados dentro de la asociación y Caster está con nosotros para vigilar el movimiento de los Einzbern.

-no estamos tan separados por lo menos, eso es una buena noticia-dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y después ver a su Servant que seguía con la mirada seria-¿pasa algo Lancer?

-nada en absoluto master-le respondió mirándole y haciendo que esta se sonrojase un poco.

-está bien, entonces saldré un rato tengo que ir a ver a unas amigas.

-entonces vayamos-hablo Lancer-no te dejare sola.

-vale, pero no molestes-miro a su padre que seguía en silencio-papá ganaremos esto por Lily y Dani.

-confió en ti y Lancer, sé que yo debería ser el que participase.

-que va, entre tú y yo sabemos que era la mejor para transferir los hechizos, Lancer gasta un montón quizá por eso habían elegido a Lily-algo triste por lo que pronuncio.

-estoy orgulloso porque lleves esta carga Denis, no por nuestro linaje sino por tu hermana, sé que el resto si se entera vendrán a por los hechizos pero confió en ti.

-los Yggdmillennia ya no existen desde que el tal Darnic se murió, no me interesa si el resto viene a por nosotros, Lancer los hará pedazos.

-como digas-sonriendo-no llegues tarde hija.

-tranquilo papá.

La muchacha salió con rapidez y tranquilidad mientras su Servant volvía a su forma espiritual dejando al hombre solo, este se acomodó en su silla para recapitular todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora cosa que no era poco en la vida de un mago, incluso si era de baja categoría como había sido el hombre en su juventud.

-las nuevas generaciones hacen el trabajo sucio de los viejos, o las nuevas generaciones tienen más convicción que el resto-pronuncio para después ver un par de fotos al costado derecho de su escritorio-quizá esté pensando más de lo que debería-sonriendo.

-quizá si o quizá no, pero todos tenemos nuestra manera de ver el mundo-una voz se hizo eco en la habitación, femenina y suave se presentó sin saber el origen de ella salvo por el hombre presente que ya la conocía.

-Assassin, ¿que se te ofrece?-hablo el hombre castaño mientras el Servant presentado como Assassin hacia presencia en la habitación.

Aquella figura presentada como Assassin se trataba de una bella mujer que rondaba los 20 años, su cabello negro y lizo que se mantenía quieto hasta sus hombros. Vestía ropa moderna que resaltaba por su chaqueta de color blanco con negro y artículos de oro le daban un aire de chica rica, lo cual no estaba equivocado ni tampoco correcto del todo.

-deberías tratarme mejor, recuerda tu lugar Caules-le hablo la mujer pelinegra.

-mis disculpas, pero ya que estamos solos no pensé que hubiese problemas-le respondió el hombre llamado Caules sonriendo.

-una debe mantener las apariencias, tienes suerte que te trate así si es que no eres mi master.

-entonces he de sentirme honrado Assassin, pero quisiera saber qué haces aquí cuando deberían estar en Francia.

-mi master decidió acompañarles en el viaje a Londres como se tenía previsto.

-Londres...-pronuncio con nostalgia-llevo años sin pisar esa ciudad, me pregunto cómo estará el señor El Melloi.

-quizá le veas, eres uno de los pilares para mantener nuestra estrategia cuando se cree que tú eres el master de Lancer.

-debemos dejarlo así, logramos esconder sus hechizos y las identidades de cuatro masters, pero no es fácil engañar a la tecnología por lo que espero que solo haya conservadores entre nuestros enemigos.

-¿por eso utilizaste al master de Saber cómo señuelo?

-más que nada aproveche que él había sido el único que se supo de su existencia en un lugar lleno de magos, gracias a eso nuestro lado ideo un plan útil cuando el master de Rider fue elegido, con eso reunimos a nuestro grupo dejando la bacante para el garantizando que cooperase, no solo por el sino por su maestro.

-veo que no son idiotas después de todo, la pregunta es si todo esto habrá servido.

-no puedo garantizarlo, más aun cuando mi hija sigue siendo una adolecente lo que aumenta la probabilidad de que la sigan por lo que hice que usase un hechizo que evite que la observen.

-con eso solo los magos pondrán ojo en ella admito que es buen plan.

-salvo que eso también hace que la usen para extorsionarnos en caso de algo.

-un arma de doble filo, quizá a él se le hubiesen ocurrido cosas así-sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

-quizás.

La master de Lancer como había dicho su padre antes de ser una maga era un adolescente y como tal necesitaba salir del conforte de su hogar cada cierto tiempo lo que era un problema en estos momento, cuando la guerra había estado ocurriendo. No por los peligros que le asechaban sino porque ella quería seguir disfrutando de sus meses en Alemania.

-este lugar es tan tranquilo y hay bastante chicos lindos,-hablo Denis felizmente-¿qué crees tú Lancer?-pronuncio en su mente por precaución.

-no tengo nada que decir-le respondió el servant albino.

-vamos no seas aburrido, de seguro tienes algo que decir nadie puede estar sin una opinión de esto.

-para mi si algo debe ocurrir o no es irrelevante, lo único que importa es seguirte hasta el final. Lo que pase en el camino está bien para mi nada más importa.

Denis tenía el serio problema de que su servant podía ser un desinteresado por el mundo, algo que le causaba algo de disgusto cuando trataba de hablar con el sobre cosas triviales que terminaban en un "no es relevante para mí, no me interesa o está bien así" lo que causaba que ella tratase de hacerle que pensase mas en su propia vida, cosa que jamás lograba.

Caminando después del último día de compras Denis paso a través de un parque donde tomo un refresco sabiendo que este podría ser el último que tomase sin miedo a que tratasen de matarle. Podía aparentarlo pero ella sabía que pronto comenzaría a lo que se había metido por el bien de su hermana, no hacia esto por ella misma, ni siquiera hubiera sido elegida como master o más bien ni siquiera hubiera decidido serlo.

-por favor Lily traspásame los hechizos-rogo ella hace mucho.

-esta es mi guerra Denis-hablo su hermana.

-en tu estado no hermana, no dejare que te hagan daño.

-Denis yo fui elegida-apretó la sabana de su cama en la que estaba recostada-no importa si debo de estar así, yo luchare.

-no puedo dejarte, sé que eres la mejor en magia pero no podrás sobrevivir en ese cuerpo déjame hacerlo.

-¿crees que estoy feliz por esto? Tú y Dani jamás estarán así mientras yo siempre lo he estado en esta cama, el dolor, los deseos de ser normal.

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer hermana, papa solo ha esperado, el puede ayudarte.

-he estado 12 años de mi vida con la magia, no quiero que me arrebaten algo de mi ser estaría incompleta, n...no sería como ustedes.

-¿entonces prefieres vivir así? Solo con mover un brazo, si poder caminar o ver el mundo. No quiero esto para ti hermana, tu siempre has sido la más fuerte pero no queremos verte sufrir más, déjame participar a mí.

-no quiero que te envuelvas en algo innecesario.

-hermana, esto es necesario para ti y para el resto de nosotros, nadie de nosotros deberá sufrir esto como tú o la tía, todos seremos felices al fin.

-Denis yo...-no sabía que decir al ver a su hermana completamente decidida demostrando una madures inimaginable para ella que le hizo entender-procura no morir-dándole la mano que poseía los hechizos que desaparecieron de su mano para ir a la de su hermana-prométemelo.

-está bien-sonriéndole-te lo prometo, viviré y cumpliré tu deseo.

El recuerdo se había esfumado ahora de su mente como si fuese algo que no debía pensar ahora, ella misma sabía lo que sufría su hermana mayor por lo que estaba bien hacer esto por ella aunque pueda ser algo imposible. Por ello había entrenado lo mejor que podía los últimos dos años en la magia como también el su propia resistencia cuando podía decirse ella no era un prodigio como sus hermanos asemejándose mas a su padre, pero nada de eso importaba ahora mientras subía los escalones del avión privado que habían contratado para este momento cuando la verdadera guerra se acercaba.

-oh señorita ¿cómo te ha ido?-las palabras provenían del servant Caster que se mantenía con ropa moderna que le hacían resaltar al no utilizar un traje sino una playera Jamaica y pantalones.

-podríamos decir que bien Caster-le respondió Denis mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

-eso es bueno, y ahora se pondrá mejor ahora que enserio podremos pelear como se nos de la gana-sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Caster no es hora de tus locuras-pronuncio un tercero, se trataba de una mujer rubia que parecía estar entre sus treinta bebiendo una taza de té como si fuese de la mismísima realeza-ahora debemos descansar, después de esto comienza nuestra guerra.

-entendido master ganemos esto, pero antes a por una cerveza para disfrutar el paisaje.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Frank observaba desde una ventana a su hermana que regaba un pequeño huerto por su cuenta mientras era acompañada de una homúnculo dada por los Einzbern como muestra de fe lo que a veces le causaba molestia. Conocía bien la historia de la familia que jamás tuvo mucha relación con el mundo exterior, algo claramente no tan extraño en ciertas familias de magos con ya gran antigüedad o el dinero para sustentarse, pero era como si los Einzbern jamás hubiesen existido en estos años lo que le molestaba.

-piensas más de lo necesario-hablo su servant Caster que acababa de materializarse con ropa moderna y brazos cruzados en una de las esquinas del cuarto-no hay necesidad de tanta preocupación yo ya lo he visto, no te traicionaran si sigue lo que te he ordenado.

-mi rey-pronuncio Frank Franigan observando a su servant al cual a veces olvidaba como tratarle-¿por qué lo dice?-pregunto forzándose a tratarle bien.

Frank odiaba tratar a la gente como alguien de la nobleza después de sus años en la torre del reloj conviviendo con aquellos que fuesen la decimo o una generación más avanzada que se creían lo mejor del mundo cuando él era posiblemente uno de los mejores apoyando a los reformistas, pero él también tenía sus secretos como que él era el heredero de las familias Franigan una familia especializada en familiares y los Relian una familia de 6 generaciones que había entrado en la alquimia.

Frank debería haber sido un Relian por su padre que para casualidades de la vida sedujo a la heredera Franigan concibiendo a Frank al que a los anos se le envío a una casa en Irlanda para mantenerle aislado como el bastardo que era como la mayoría de su familia le decía lo que no le importaba cuando al menos los que le cuidaban lo trataban como humano mientras aprendía las bases de la magia de ambas casas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo al acostumbrarse a crear homúnculos de animales como familiares por diversión mientras aprendía algo de magia de agua que era su elemento para luchar por su cuenta en caso de algo después de recibir su cresta taumaturgia de su madre por ver que era un mago de buena calidad y no dejarlo con su padre, así vivió durante anos hasta entrar a la torre del reloj estando entre los mejores de los departamentos que eligiese salvo por los únicos que podría llamar prodigios sin pertenecer a las familias más importantes, Leonard Frieder y Katherine Relins. Para él estos dos individuos eran su peor molestia al ser uno de una familia de segunda generación y el otro de cuarta lo que los hacia sumamente innecesarios entre los conservadores pero para los reformistas eran caso diferente por eso les acompaño para renegar su legado podrido al solo ser el peón de su familia y así conoció a su hermana en el camino.

-ya te había dicho que como soberano de estas tierras yo sé cómo actuar y tú debes obedecerme así que no cuestiones lo que digo-hablo sus servant en tono serio.

-no lo hago por no confiar, es solo que los Einzbern no son cualquier familia en esta guerra-hablo Frank de manera cortes.

-aun así puedo verlo, ese homúnculo no te traicionara, aunque no podría estar seguro por el resto de los master tomando en cuenta lo que vi con anterioridad.

El servant Caster verde poseído por Frank que en vida había sido Gilgamesh el rey de héroes era un tanto peculiar al momento de actuar siendo que no era en cierta manera un héroe que calificaría directamente en aquella clase pero el destino les jugo a ambos de manera diferente. Frank había oído sobre Gilgamesh en una guerra admirado por su poder sin comparación alguna pero a la vez su manera de ser en la que tenía uno que mantenerle contento y como un rey para que no tratase de matarle, pero en su forma Caster podía ser algo diferente al darle una manera de pensar más sabia y no tan volátil lo que permitía a Frank no siempre sentir que le matarían por alguna mala palabra a la vez que aceptaba seguir a seguir a este rey donde sea salvo por el único hecho, que entre todos los servants invocados excluyendo a los Assassins que servían de reconocimiento este servant era el menos deseo tenia de luchar manteniéndose apenas en el conflicto aun cuando era por lo que sabía el servant más poderoso invocado de los que había presenciado.

-dígame Rey ¿porque prefiere no luchar ahora?

-la razón es ms simple de lo que crees-respondió-podría decirse que mi antiguo yo hubiese preferido divertirse observando todo, pero yo prefiero abstenerme del conflicto hasta que es sumamente necesario como lograste ver contra el rey de reyes por lo que está bien que me hayas enviado.

-lo comprendo y gracias por habérmelo dicho.

-no es algo tan importante Frank, quizá si mi amigo hubiese sido invocado yo incluso en esta forma hubiese ido a luchar como si no importase nada en el mundo-sonriendo por el lejano recuerdo.

-veo que al menos tiene a un oponente, pero jamás espere ver a un servant como el-recordando lo que vio a través de uno de sus familiares-sus estadísticas normales no eran nada de otro mundo pero logro herir a nuestro Rider.

-nuestros lado es fuerte he de admitirlo, pero comparado a ese supuesto rey no sabemos que podrá haber tomado de mis tesoros cuando solamente libero una esfinge aunque no podría decir que es algo que este en mi tesorería.

-lo comprendo.

Frank estaba frustrado con las palabras del rey de héroes cuando aún en la forma de Caster poseía la Gate of Babylon que contenía todos los tesoros del mundo, aun limitándola a su clase si usaba un hechizo de comando quizá pudiese desbloquearla toda para mostrar todo lo que valía su servant y por lo que había hecho para conseguir el catalizador. Pero ahora eso no era lo que importaba, conocía la historia de Ozymandias siendo uno de los más grandes faraones conocidos a escala mundial y si las bases de la guerra seguían siendo iguales a las imitaciones el servant podía poseer habilidades que ni siquiera le pertenecían en vida lo que le dejaba asustado si es que poseía algún Noble Phantasm que debería poseer otra persona o algo literalmente imposible.

-aun así puedo vencerle-hablo el gran rey de héroes notando la actitud de su master-nada puede contra mi excepto mi amigo quizá, puedo hacerlo así que no temas y regocíjate admirándome.

-como usted ordene mi rey-hablo Frank sonriendo mientras pensaba "quizá él sea lo mejor que he conseguido, todo por Maya"

...

Frank estaba ya estaba bajando del avión privado que poseía su familia agradeciendo por ello y el hecho de ser uno de los pocos que conocía sobre tecnología moderna de su bando, había observado a los master enemigos que habían aparecido en Paris no solo con familiares sino también drones y espías estudiándoles para proporcionar la información al resto de los master que no usaban esas posibilidades prefiriendo también ser el primero en llegar de los presentes en Paris.

-qué bonito día-dijo su hermana sonriendo-¿podremos ir a pasear hermano?-pregunto con inocencia aun cuando había sido introducida a la magia hace dos años.

-solo un poco Maya, no podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera-respondió amablemente.

Sabía bien que había el mismo tipo de magos que el en el bando azul más cuando Leonard era su enemigo en esta guerra como también los Forvedge y el hijo de El-Melloi que era neutral, su grupo era poderoso había que admitirlo cuando recibió la información de Grien sobre la batalla en la mansión Einzbern hacía ya dos días por lo que si el Lancer era tan poderoso como su Berseker era claro que esta guerra no era algo que se tomase a la ligera, si todos poseían mejora de fama al estar en Europa occidental garantiza que cualquier Noble Phantasm sea usado como debería haber sido sin limitaciones por ser desconocido.

-entonces estas serán las tierras en donde lucharan mis súbditos en mi nombre-hablo Caster al bajar del avión con una mirada tranquila-Uruk es una mejor ciudad.

-lamente que no sea de su agrado majestad pero así es la época-respondió Frank observándole-el mundo ya no es como usted lo recuerda.

-por lo mismo he de llevarlo por el buen camino eliminado a esos mestizos que se hacen llamar los gobernadores de estas tierras, ¡mis tierras!

Frank al notar en enojo en esta ocasión se estremeció cuando con todo lo que se había hablado de los servants enemigos Gilgamesh jamás se notó tan enojado.

-¿entonces qué haremos?

-no es obvio-Gilgamesh observo a Frank nervioso-yo elegiré el camino que lleven y si es necesario manchare mis manos si los mestizos valen la pena.

-gracias por la colaboración Caster-al mencionar esa palabra se asustó pero Caster solo aparto su vista.

-al menos Frank no eres un tonto que piensa usarme como un esclavo eso es bueno para ti, puedes admirarme y llamarme como quieras si es que estamos solos, pero siempre recuerda tu lugar en esta historia.

-se lo agradezco.

-yo también-hablo Maya-señor Caster gracias por todo-la niña sonreía mientras el hombre solo asentía indiferente.

El lugar elegido para alojarse fue un hotel de renombre para generar campos delimitados y que Gilgamesh utilizaste su creación de territorio esperando a los días en que comenzase la guerra, observando a la ciudad en silencio podía comprender mejor en que se convirtió el mundo durante su muerte que había sido dirigido por los incorrectos, pero ahora él estaba de vuelta como el rey sabio que este mundo necesitaba. Aun cuando podía haber otros que buscasen lo mismo que el no podía permitirse que otros se llamasen reyes en su presencia, sabía bien su poder pero no lucharía si fuese necesario ya que él era un Rey que ordenaba no que necesitase estar en el frente de batalla como otros por eso estaría bien con su master mientras no le obligase a nada sabiendo que gastaría mas de un hechizo de comando para ordenarle lo que no le parecía problema si la orden no tenía buen fundamento por lo que ahora podía disfrutar sentado sin preocuparse de algún ataque bebiendo algo de vino.

Frank observaba dormir a su hermana plácidamente, la hija legitima de su padre mientras él un bastardo que se le dio a la familia de su madre por dinero más que anhelo de que pudiese ser un gran mago "¿a quién mierda le importo? Soy el bastardo que nació como prodigio por su sangre a nadie le importa alguien así. Mejor que todos muera eso sería lo mejor, que los magos se fueran a la mierda" quizá ese pensamiento era lo que más le daba deseo o su convicción era la razón para que el grial le eligiese aunque prefería pensar que era por su hermana que había nacido con una maldición en la sangre de su madre al activar sus circuitos causando el deterioro de su cuerpo que podría llevarle a la muerte, pero que paso a sus padres no les importo solo porque había nacido con circuitos de baja calidad por lo que dejarían que muriese mientras sufría y ya. Frank podía ser criado como mago, estar dispuesto a matar para proteger su investigación como ya había hecho o incluso tener que soportar a sus familiares. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba en su vida por lo que más daba hacer algo por ella tratando de salvarla sin éxito, desesperado buscaba ayudar a la inocente niña a la que cuido y veía crecer mientras se acercaba a la muerte segura, entonces la puerta se abrió para salvarle y quizá matar a alguien importante para pasar el rato.

La guerra del Santo Grial le eligió cuando ya nada tenía sentido para salvar a su hermana dándole la oportunidad, Grien fue quien le propuso la alianza volviéndose quizá su mano derecha hasta que llegase el momento mientras le ayudaba a buscar la cura para su hermana si es que algún servant tenía ya la cualidad de arreglar todo en ella solo se preocuparía de darlo todo en la guerra como esa vez que invoco a Caster. Había sido algo simple claro esta invocarle pero muchos magos le subestimaron, sin invitación entraron a su hogar aun cuando los campos delimitados advirtieron de ello creyendo que un mago de poca monta siendo un master no valdría, vaya que se equivocaron.

Cada mago que entro ese día y los siguientes no se enfrentó al servant que descanso plácidamente en su cuarto sino al master que arraso como si fuesen basura a los magos usando a los familiares menos pensados para matarles de maneras horribles sin importar mientras Frank cuidaba a su hermana sus familiares creados de diferentes maneras masacraban a cualquier mago sin dejar rastro llamando esa noche "la desaparición de luna llena".

Ahora solo debían esperar para la guerra mientras Caster noto como una mujer le observaba a lo lejos, claramente era un servant que más que un humano tenía el aire de una bestia que observaba todo con sus ojos brillantes antes de desaparecer.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Allen ya no sabía si estaba soñando o eso era lo que más desea en estos momentos, estaba seguro que todo lo que veía no tenía mucho sentido incluso para un mago de su tipo que apenas se pasaba estudiando algún tipo de Magecraft para pasar el rato.

-¿entonces te mato?

El que había pronunciado esas palabras era una niña de al menos 10 años pero quizá podía ser una adulta, no ayudaba mucho que estuviese aquella posibilidad en la cabeza del pelinegro cuando había magos que con un par de trabajos no muy agradables alargaban su vida, pero el problema mayor no era ese refiriéndonos a que la persona frente a el quería matarle sino el hecho que actualmente todo su grupo estaba en una batalla un tanto peligrosa para todos en medio de un hotel mientras sus servants estaban en todo Londres el lugar más importante para los magos europeos.

-no gracias-le respondió Allen-soy muy joven para morir.

-no sabría eso-le respondió la niña con una sonrisa macabra-será rápido, solo déjame hacerlo.

-lo lamento pero el viene conmigo-una tercera voz proveniente de Leo se escucha seguida de un disparo que hubiese atacado a la niña sino fuese porque ella reforzó su cuerpo con magia haciendo la bala inútil-tch, ¡Allen vamos!

-entendido-grito su compañero master mientras corría.

-adonde crees que vas Leonard-una cuarta voz apareció pero esta vez provenía de un hombre con un par de familiares, los que parecían una mezcla de unas aves.

-rodete de una puta vez Frank, no hare esto contigo.

-a pero yo tengo que hacerlo de todas maneras-chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que los familiares atacases.

-¡Allen corre!-grito mientras disparaba con suma facilidad hasta que uno le ataco por un puto siego y solo por instinto alcanzo a matar al familiar a cabio de que este incrustarse una de sus garras en su abdomen dando un grito ahogado.

-oye quédate y muere oni-san-la voz de la niña le dio más miedo que el familiar muerto al que acababa de sacar su garra, era como si viese a alguien en ella y posiblemente no le gustase pero sus ojos morados le dijeron que divagaba.

-no gracias-lanzando la última gema que le quedaba del día mientras salía por la puerta y al derrumbar el lugar reforzó los escombros para ganar tiempo.

De camino Allen le ayudo hasta llegar a un punto algo tranquilo.

-parece que la jodimos-hablo Leo sonriendo para no pensar en el dolor de su herida.

-sí, y ahora te tenemos a ti herido-le dijo Allen mientras se colocaban detrás de una pared cerca del pasillo lleno de familiares.

-venga puedo curarme solo, pero debes mantener al resto ocupado.

-en ello-mirando un poco antes de volver a donde Leo-¿tío y si llamo a Rider? Son bastantes.

-no seas así...solo toma esto-Leo ofreció una pistola m1991 con un par de detalles con forma de runas hechas a mano-no la rompas.

-a veces me pregunto ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-no te gustaría oírlo.

-créeme después de ver un par de cosas con mi viejo ya nada me sorprende-comenzó a disparar con algo de molestia por la potencia del arma por lo que ajusto sus brazos con refuerzo-hay que molestia es esto.

Hace 10 horas...

Acababan de bajar del avión propiedad de Angeline, Leo parecía el menos feliz de estar en Londres como punto de partida para la guerra cuando había tratado de no volver allí. Allen era un caso diferente, se crio en Boston los primeros 10 años de su vida y el resto aquí lo que le dejaba feliz de volver aun cuando se había ido hace unos dos años por los preparativos de la guerra.

-al fin volví-la que hablo fue Angeline que sonreía observando el aeropuerto con algo de molestia-fue una de las peores cosas que he tenido que hacer.

-vas en avión cuando sales, es normal incluso para los conservadores los transportes-Leo le recordó mientras observaba el lugar con una mirada seria.

-si pero eso no quita el hecho que no me gusta esto y más esos malditos celulares.

-ya vas con eso-Allen se rasco la cabeza por la aptitud de su compañera-los celulares son lo mejor que ha pasado para cuando te joden la vida y quieres ignorar a alguien.

-¡eso es un insulto!

-lo que digas pelirroja sin novio.

-no lo necesito-roja como un tomate mientras le daban ganas de usar magia para callarle.

-enserio paren-les dijo Leo lamentándose por lo que veía acompañado de Ozymandias que acababa de bajar-son peor un Apóstol muerto, de hecho preferiría estar cazando alguno a estar viéndoles pelear.

Ambos master se sorprendieron por lo escuchado perdiendo las ganas de pelear por compararles con algo tan peligroso y que Leo prefiriese posiblemente morir a estar con ellos a opinión de Angeline.

-bueno...-Ozymandias entro en la conversación con una sonrisa-ahora que estamos aquí para cumplir mi objetivo al ser invocado, necesito saber sobre mis súbditos.

-deberían estar aquí pronto, el supuesto líder de este grupo es un conocido de mi viejo o algo así-le respondió su master-por lo servants no he recibido nada salvo que un master es de la familia Forvedge, posiblemente la cabeza.

-eso no parece tan útil cuando si no sé qué puedo utilizar, lo que evitara generar la estrategia ganadora.

-y a mí que me importa, todo esto es una jodida molestia.

-así no deberías hablar pequeño Allen.

Allen se congelo en el momento que escucho la voz, casi como si su cuello chirriara como metal oxidado mientras su piel se volvía más blanca de lo normal al ver en dirección del dueño de la voz. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestido con ropa semi formal le observaba acompañado de una mujer de casi su misma edad en un vestido algo gris, cabellera platinada y ojos cercanos al color jade, esta se mantenía tranquila pero aun sonriendo mientras el otro se acercaba animadamente como un cachorro a su amo.

-te extrañe pequeño Allen-dijo el rubio mientras Allen se escondía detrás de Ozymandias.

-aléjate-hablo asustado-Ozymandias has algo.

El servant no entendía lo que pasaba al ver a su master con la actitud actual que no había mostrado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-¿entiendes cómo me tratas mocoso?-le pregunto el moreno con una mirada desafiante.

-mis disculpas mi gran rey...solo aléjame de él por favor-le respondió cada vez más asustado.

-calma Allen, no te hare nada-hablo de nuevo el rubio al lado de Allen-solo te extrañe-abrazando del cuello con su brazo derecho a Allen-¿cómo te ha ido?

-b...bien Flat.

-oye no seas tan tímido, te conozco de toda la vida hasta tu madre me hizo cambiarte los panales...que tiempo ¿no?

-si...maldita sea tenían que mandarlo a el-susurro mientras Angeline y Ozymandias sonreían por la escena que jamás esperaron ver.

-entonces ustedes son los masters de los que hablo el profesor-hablo la mujer albina-me disculpo por mi compañero, Flat siempre ha sido un dolor para todos particularmente al profesor aun cuando se graduó.

-no hay problema-le respondió Angeline de manera cortes-de hecho podría decir que este momento a sido el que mejoro mi día, soy Angeline Alfent.

-Gray-sonríe al darle la mano a Angeline y después ver a Leo-y tú debes ser Leonard Frieder, el profesor me hablo de ti cuando me contacto dijo algo de que te cuidaras y al clon de tu maestro.

-¿clon?-pregunto Leo confundido.

-dijo que lo entenderías pronto-cruzándose de brazos-pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, tenemos que movernos a un lugar para esconderles por ahora.

-eso lo comprendo pero ¿el resto de los nuestros?

-llegaran en diferentes horas para no llamar más la atención, también sabemos que hay un par de masters azules aquí por lo que hay que mantener todo bajo control.

-entonces aun no es tiempo-hablo Ozymandias acercándose a la mujer-veo que eres bastante hábil en esto.

-le agradezco el alago señor, viniendo de un rey como usted es todo un honor.

-está bien, ahora vamos a nuestro lugar de descanso.

-como ordene.

Fueron llevados en una limosina de gran espacio, Ozymandias se mantenía en forma física acompañándoles con un Allen temeroso de Flat que le contaba lo que había hecho como colarse a unas reuniones de sumo secreto en la torre del reloj mientras como palomitas o que casi volaba un taller al activar algo de magia sin darse cuenta. Angeline con solo veré eso sonreía mientras Leo solo miraba por la ventana observando todo con paciencia hasta que noto a una mujer rubia que creyó verle pensando algo extraño "¿qué hacia ella aquí? ella no debería estar en un lugar tan peligroso", Gray noto su actitud mientras se mantenía leyendo una serie de documentos para después observar a Leo.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto.

-nada...solo creí ver a un conocido.

-está bien.

Mientras ellos se mantenían tranquilos arriba de un edificio el joven Emiya Takeru observaba la ciudad comiendo una dona rellena de manjar sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

-han llegado más servants-hablo su servant Archer en forma espiritual.

-ya...aún quedan unas cuantas horas para que ocurra algo-sonriendo para después darle un mordisco a su dona-déjame disfrutar esto un tiempo más.

-entiendes que podrían ir al hotel si alguno de ellos le gusta la comodidad.

-si eso pasa y ocurre algo actuaremos para evitar víctimas y papa ya tiene a un par de hackers en cualquier caso para evitar el internet.

-no sé si eso sea importante Takeru.

-tranquila Archer, no es como si nos pusiéramos a luchar por toda la ciudad solo por ser quizá el primer día de guerra.

-eso es lo que más creo posible.

-tú y tus ideas, la mayoría son conservadores por lo que me dio papá salvo unos tres o cuatro y los Einzbern aún no llegan y si no tienen otro catalizador con lo que se invocaron a Heracles.

-¿Heracles?-se notó sorprendido.

-si ese amigo tuyo, aunque he de admitir que normalmente lo invocan de Berserker así que no se si te reconozca.

-no importa, al menos algo conocido en esta guerra.

-quizá.

El grupo de Allen había llegado a un restaurant donde tuvieron un almuerzo algo tranquilo por así decirlo cuando Flat pasaba haciendo algo que avergonzase a Allen y Gray terminaba golpeándole en honor a su padre, podían estos dos tener cerca de 40 años pero no podía evitar ver a unos niños que le avergonzaban frente a todos lo que le estresaba mucho cuando incluía las bromas molestas de Angeline hacia el mientras Leo se mantenía sonriendo como si todo esto fuese normal "maldito seas Leo por ver esto así, juro que si esto sigue hare que Flat te lleve con el" ese pensamiento en su mente era lo único que deseaba para que su amigo que logro llevarse bien con Ozymandias sufriese quizá así él y su Saber pareciesen más normales tomando en cuenta que el servant jamás mostraba su rostro y sus estadísticas parecían algo extrañas sin contar que su master jamás diría su nombre por alguna razón. Pero más que este momento era que para Allen esta guerra era la más grande molestia posible que podían darle cuando él no era un luchador o un gran pensador como su padre y solo quería seguir en sus investigaciones en alquimia más que nada para pasar el rato sino fuese por su supuesta "tía" que le obligo a aprender a usar sus tradiciones y una que otra alteración al poseer también el elemento tierra aparte de los otros dos que necesitaba, pero lo más importante era usar a un servant que no solo era uno fuerte y comedor de una buena cantidad de mana, sino fuese porque tenía más cantidad que su padre habría hecho que Rider desapareciese hace mucho en esta guerra cuando le dijeron que era algo importante mantener a ese servant vivo lo más que se pudiese para que eliminase a la mayor cantidad de servants, no los culpaba por ello cuando Ozymandias le dijo que no ha usado todo su poder y también al ver que podía herir al otro Rider que saber no pudo herir aun con su habilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Allen?-pregunto Ozymandias mentalmente.

-nada…-le respondió-solo unas cosas innecesarias.

-sabes que te necesito aquí y no en otro lugar.

-lo tengo muy claro y no solo por ti maltita sea, me juego la vida en esta guerra.

-todos lo hacen en cualquiera.

Allen odiaba que le recordasen que significaba la guerra para todos y más que eso odiaba el hecho que su grupo era uno llevo de jóvenes por lo que había visto, no era que creyese que fuesen débiles sino que eran demasiado inexpertos como el por lo que sentía que dependían mucho de sus servants y quizá eso les jugase una mala pasada en los días venideros o quizá solo tratase de esconder su propia debilidad.

En otro de los tantos lugares de gran clase se encontraban dos mujeres discutiendo, una pelirroja y la otra rubia de rostro similar demostrando su parentesco.

-¿estas segura de esto Amelia? No quiero que te pase nada-pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

-mantente tranquila hermana, estaré bien solo debo acabar con el resto y todo estará bien.

-pero…

-¿te preocupa tu hermano?

-solo no quiero que ustedes luchen, además quizá él no sepa de mí-algo triste.

-no pasara nada con él, yo lo traeré conmigo y seremos una familia de eso estoy segura, no es cierto Lancer.

-como usted diga-respondió una mujer de cabello largo y celeste que le cubría un ojo, vestida con un vestido de la misma calidad que el de su master y acompañante-cumpliré sus órdenes.

 _/bueno si alguien estaba esperando el capitulo pido disculpas por la demora, se me fueron las ideas un momento y conseguí otras gracias a un amigo._

 _quisiera que comentasen sin importa el país porque quisiera saber lo que piensan sobre el primer fic que escribo sobre fate que de seguro tiene gran cantidad de incoherencias, con esto doy gracias por todo y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo gracias por todo/_


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Londres 20:30.

Takeru solo pensaba que este día sería uno como cualquiera de los vividos en la guerra hasta ahora, todo el tiempo se lo paso explorando la ciudad un par de hora junto a unas cuantas batallas con el Lancer verde que resultó ser una mujer bastante bonita para su gusto y una luchadora molesta en batalla aunque por lo visto no habían acabado luchando en zonas llenas de civiles gracias a los campos delimitados que coloco con ayuda del profesor El Melloi, pero llamarle así estaba fuera de lugar estos días cuando su puesto había sido tomado por su hermana Reines.

Tampoco era que le importase mucho lo que pasaba en la torre del reloj aunque su madre ensenase allí para él era un lugar donde se podía encontrar de todo tipo de magos excéntricos y quizá una que otra chica bonita y rica, no es que le interesase el dinero como a su madre más bien el mismo prefería ir a ayudar a algún país necesitado con su padre y salvar a una que otra vida o incluso cocinar en algún lugar máximo cazar a algún mago malo con sus investigaciones locas, pero ahora solo le quedaba hacer lo único que podía y eso era comer donas mientras esperaba a que fuese media noche.

-oye eso es demasiada azúcar-le hablo su servant preocupado.

-no importa, terminare despierto un buen rato, pero quizá me tome una siesta mientras.

-no estas siendo demasiado despreocupado ahora, sé que ya planearon todo pero aun con lo que dijiste...

-Archer yo ayudare donde sea que pueda, todavía soy joven así que déjame dormir y después evitaremos que esta guerra se vaya al carajo.

-oye esas palabras niño.

-jeje pareces mi padre.

-quizá por eso nos llevemos bien.

-bueno, si pasa algo me despiertas.

-entendido master.

….

16:15

Illie estaba empezando a amar Londres cada vez más, acababa de ver la el Big Ben lo más cerca que podía era en estos momento donde odiaba su cabello y ojos eran demasiado notorios para poder caminar tranquila observando los diseños arquitectónicos que encontrase sin un "una homúnculo", "los Einzbern vinieron" o "una simple muñeca" estas palabras le sacaban de quicio a menudo pero debía de comportarse ahora mientras estuviese en público con personas normales no podía atacar y estaba el caso de que Berseker pensase que era una batalla contra servants, aun no sabía que tanto podía hacer su servant por su Mad Enhancement siendo bastante tranquilo con ella, incluso la llevo en su hombro mientras exploraban todo el territorio Einzbern lo que le divirtió bastante hasta que apareció una manada de lobos y les atacaron obligando al servant a entrar en batalla, le dio tristeza lo ocurrido por a los animales, morir de esa manera y ella observando todo no le hizo bien como un recuerdo de su vida como podía acabar la de ella como aquellos lobos por lo que decidió enterrarles para al menos sentir que habían tenido algo digno.

-¿te gusta esto?-pregunto la mujer frente a ella, otra master de su facción Orliana Vans Braun.

La mujer era bonita y parecía todo lo que debía representar un mago de un estatus alto, si bien los Braun eran una familia de una gran cantidad de generaciones no eran algo que llamase mucho la atención a ella o algún mago excepto por su belleza.

-si es algo que disfruto-le respondió Illie que poseía entre sus manos un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz.

Durante sus minutos en el café había estado dibujando los edificios que le pareciesen interesantes disfrutando cada trazo que hacía, cada pequeña línea aun mal hecha y que ensuciaba su trabajo, podía odiarlo claro está, pero que significaba una insignificante raya mal hecha cuando por primera vez en su vida dibujaba un edifico que estaba frente a ella malgastando el tiempo que poseía en un simple pasatiempo como alguien normal, ella sabía que solo era una herramienta para ellos y su familia, una homúnculo desechable era lo que ellos decían y no estaban del todo equivocado pero ya no importaba mucho mientras pudiese salir al exterior lo único que importaba era ganar y quizá matar a los miembros de la facción azul mientras ellos estén aquí no habrá nada que hacer para sobrevivir, el Rider azul Ozymandias y el Lancer azul que pudo quitarle cerca de 4 vidas a Heracles con solo su noble phantasm era claro que serían oponentes formidables como también sus compañeros temporales que poseían servants bastante poderosos, solo debía fingir que nada más importaba que ganar esta guerra.

...

Orliana era débil, si se le comparase con otros de los masters no poseía un talento que poseía Leonard o Frank magos más jóvenes que se especializaban casi como un juego de niños en lo que quisiesen, tampoco era una maga que tuviese mucho prestigio en la torre del reloj para conseguir un estatus alto de hecho la mayor parte de su vida se la debe a sus abuelos y padres, ellos fueron los únicos que le habían dado todo y apenas necesitaba mucho trabajo para esforzarse en las cualidades de Magecraft de su familia que domino, pero cuando llego a la torre apenas valía mucho aun cuando era una gran maga no tenía un talento que pudiese resaltar en su generación la cual no tuvo mucha importancia. Ella solo era un mago del montón aun siendo de primera categoría y eso no le importaba al menos no hasta ahora.

-¿pasa algo master?-pregunto su servant el Archer verde en su mente-te siento extraña.

-no ocurre nada Archer, solo me centre en mis pensamientos-le respondió.

No era una mentira sino una verdad a medias, ella había observado a su acompañante la homúnculo de los Einzbern Illiemsviel los últimos minutos mientras hacia un par de dibujos con una sonrisa acogedora, ella jamás pensó ver a un homúnculo así aunque quizá fuese por haber nacido de otro homúnculo o quizá no, bueno eso era algo en lo que no quería entrometerse ya que si su intuición no le fallaba la chica frente a ella escondía muchas cosas al igual que su servant, y eso no era lo que más podía sorprenderle cuando conoció al hombre que se hacía llamar Grien alguien que con solo verle supo que ese hombre podía ser peor Lieb si se lo proponía y eso no era algo que quería ver si es que su aptitud era debido a su origen.

La primera vez que le vio fue cuando fue a una junta con unos magos con los que tenía una buena relación, Grien había sido un acompáñate de Miranda Grit una maga italiana con la que eran amigas desde que estudiaba en la torre del reloj por lo que había sabido ella había estado en el blanco de un par de familias a quienes había molestado al no aceptar las propuestas de matrimonio con excusas baratas por lo que preferían matarle al ser de todas maneras una mujer molesta para muchos por lo que contrato a Grien para protegerse algo que quizá hubiese sido lo peor de todas las cosas que le hubiesen pasado en su vida debido a que Miranda era demasiado egocéntrica con muchas personas y al parecer trato de seducir a Grien y eso no era parte del trato, le hubiese cortado el cuello frente a todos sino hubiese sido porque logro notar apenas parte del hechizo de comando de Orliana en su mano derecha lo que le detuvo de matarla, aunque de seguro todos hubiesen corrido el mismo caso solo que Miranda hubiese sufrido una muerte rápida o quizá algo lento y doloroso. Ese recuerdo no era algo que quisiese volver a vivir menos ahora que su grupo no posee una estrecha relación particularmente con ella lo que se demostraba en la aptitud que Lieb poseía hacia ella, por ello era que quería ganarse a la Einzbern que poseía a Heracles como había escuchado de Grien.

Solo observarla y tratar de entablar una buena conversación pueda ser un buen caso para que su relación florezca pero estaba el caso de una interferencia ajena.

-baya pero si son Orlianda y la pequeña Einzbern-una voz masculina se escuchó cerca.

-Lieb-pronuncio Orliana disgustada.

Lieb había aparecido vestido de su típico traje negro y para sorpresa de todos los presentes era acompañado por su servant Rider que sonreía mientras iba a una mesa para hacer unas ordenes ignorando a los master, el servant solo se sentó cómodamente con sus ropas casuales que consistían de una camisa verde con las mangas remangadas, unos jeans y botas negras. Rider paso ordenar un latte de vainilla y para su master un café expreso que serían acompañados por una tarta de frambuesa, no era raro que los servants pudiesen comer solamente que les sorprendió como este en particular se desenvolvía como si fuese de esta época.

-¿entonces Lieb que quieres?-pregunto Orliana mientras Illie seguía dibujando.

-nada importante la verdad, solo que acabo de hablar con Grien y me pidió que les dijera que han llegado todos los azules-a sus palabras se le unió una sonrisa-esta noche comenzaremos el primer asalto.

-¿dónde?-pregunto Illie algo sorprendida.

-están cerca del territorio de nuestro Caster lo que se vuelve algo tentador para ellos atacar a ese tipo si se deja a la vista, el master de nuestro Assassin y su servant estarán allí para ayudar a Frank y nosotros la joderemos por la ciudad.

-entiende las reglas de la guerra Lieb-le recordó Orliana-no podemos llamar la atención y mucho menos aquí.

-se bien eso, ya tengo un par de instrumentos colocados por la ciudad para colocar campos delimitados o para dormir a un par de normales, los magos que nos apoyan también están moviéndose aun cuando no pueden interferir directamente por las reglas de la iglesia-bajando los hombros-esos tontos solo quieren parecer los que controlan esto cuando tarde o temprano se les ira de las manos.

-no discutiré eso contigo, aunque quería preguntarte si conocías el nombre del supervisor de la iglesia.

-pues claro...ese tipo es alguien bastante peculiar de hecho una vez me lo tope en un casino y tomamos unas copas juntos-sonriendo-su nombre es Hansa, Hansa Cervantes.

Para Orliana e Illie el nombre no significo mucho pero para un mercenario como Lieb era alguien bastante molesto si desidias enfrentarte a él sea a muerte o por un simple juego, Hansa aun a su edad era un conocido ejecutor de la iglesia con una buena suma de apóstoles muertos ejecutados detrás suyo cosa que no pasa desapercibida fácilmente aun cuando no llama mucho la atención.

-he escuchado que participo en un imitación de guerra para cazar a dos apóstoles-menciono Orliana.

-también supe de eso, a la vez que junto a Kotomine Kirei asesinaron a tres magos de un gran calibre que estaban tratando de llegar a apóstoles junto a sus discípulos.

Illie escuchaba la conversación algo sorprendida por este momento mientras el servant Rider seguía en su momento de vida cotidiana, este solo observaba el mundo en el que ahora residía tan diferente del que vivió por primera vez hace anos.

Bebiendo su brebaje caliente como el decía sentía un momento de paz antes de la guerra que se avecinaba a esta ciudad donde este participaría junto al resto de los espíritus heroicos, no podría compararlo a la guerra en la que participo y fue aclamado como un héroe, no podía, aquí solamente era otro héroe aun cuando pudiese superar a muchos de los presentes otros podrían matarle pero...¿sería un héroe si no sobrepasaba esta prueba? Su promesa debía ser cumplida hasta el final de sus días eso era lo que sentía que era su deseo, tal vez hubiese otro pero ahora solo podía luchar y entonces cuando estuviese al final de camino lo vería un sueño que le guiase.

...

Grien lo sabía bien, esta guerra sería una de las peores lo había visto hace mucho, incluso antes de poseer los hechizos sabía que algo le llevaría a un momento único.

-Grien.

Una niña hablo a su lado mientras sonreía de manera inocente aun cuando el sabia la verdad que escondía como también ella conocía su rostro.

-al fin llegas-hablo el enmascarado al darse la vuelta para ver al último master-pensé que elegirías otra clase.

-bueno, soy una asesina ¿no?-respondió la niña inocente-y Assassin nos servirá mucho, recuérdalo esta es solo una parte de la guerra.

-es cierto...-miro la ciudad que estaba a lo lejos desde el bosque en el que se encontraban acompañados de una mujer albina en un traje revelador de rojo con negro y el Saber de armadura blanca-pronto comenzaremos nuestra verdadera guerra del Santo Grial.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

No había silencio para ella, no en esta ciudad.

Ella había esperado durante mucho tiempo el momento mientras compartía la vista con su familiar observando la ciudad buscando con un intenso anhelo el momento que acababa de ocurrir, aun cuando fuesen unos segundos podía reconocerle todo este tiempo que le observo antes de la guerra, antes de estar segura de que podía ser suyo como era ahora, pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente ahora y ese era el servant que le acompañaba.

-maldito Archer-hablo por primera vez la llamada Amelia Edelfelt al perder la vista compartida con su familiar-al menos me hubieses dado unos minutos más.

-¿paso algo master?-pregunto Lancer de verde de una manera neutra vestida aun con un vestido violeta.

-nada Lancer, pero sigo diciendo que te vez estupenda con ese vestida, si lo capturamos ahora haremos un trio...será tan divertido-sus ojos estaban llenos de una inocencia retorcida que a cualquiera le daría miedo, salvo a alguien igual que ella.

...

Londres 22:57

En un solo paso todo volvió todo a su mente.

Leo lo había sentido en un parpadeo al igual que el resto el sentimiento de un campo delimitado en el hotel, apenas pasaron cerca de uno de los edificios más grandes en Londres cuando notaron el sentimiento.

-master ordenes-el primero en hablar fue Saber que le observo serio.

-no lo sé.

No era mentira, para Leo era como si por pasar un momento fuera de la guerra le hubiese costado todo lo que había hecho aun cuando sus compañeros seguían vivos, esto más que miedo le causo enojo consigo mismo al perder el control de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora lo que hacía hervir sus circuitos que clamaban que se llevase por sus instintos lo que sería peligroso para todos y el muy bien lo sabía.

-¿master que pasa?-pregunto Saber telepáticamente mientras observaba a un Leo con una expresión de tranquilidad forzada.

-no ocurre nada, solo me sorprendí-volviendo a su aptitud normal pero aun con un cambio en su expresión que los servants notaron-hay que salir de aquí.

-yo digo que estas equivocado Leonard-aquel que hablo fue Ozymandias que mantenía una aptitud seria-las habilidades de este mago no son malas, claro que para mí ni valen de principiante-mirando hacia un familiar a unos metros en el cielo-nos invita a atacarle por qué no hacerlo para mostrarle con quien está luchando-su sonrisa fue notoria para todos los presentes-, pero recuerden que están frente a un faraón y su deber es servirme por lo que deben ir y traerme un victoria.

-entendido señor-Leo le respondió con suma naturalidad-por favor guíenos.

-muy bien-Ozymandias se mantenía tranquilo a diferencia del resto que mostraban un semblante serio-comenzaremos la guerra.

...

23:34

Al abrir los ojos después de meditar Caster de verde sabía lo que iba a comenzar, quería comprender lo que este mundo le daría como entretención mientras caminaba en las tierras que habían perdido todo lo que poseía alguna vez debido al cambio en los pensamientos de los humanos. Su camino había sido trazado en este tiempo, ahora solo debía permanecer expectante a lo que podía cambiar para poder observar un espectáculo que le satisfaga su aburrimiento a la vez que él pueda demostrar lo que significa ser el Rey de Héroes, por esta razón su disputa contra Ozymandias el Rider de azul, proclamado Rey de reyes debía caer en su presencia no como un enemigo inferior sino como un igual al cual trataría de esa manera incluso en el campo de batalla, ya no era su yo joven que vería a todos como perros, no, él ahora era el gran rey sabio y como tal acepto a aquellos que demostraban aptitudes que el merecía elogiar ahora y siempre.

-ha comenzado-su voz llena de tranquilidad resonó en el cuarto vacío salvo por Sara que dormía cerca de Caster.

El rey le observo unos segundos recordando la inocencia de la niña aun viviendo en el mundo de los magos y a la vez su deseo de vivir lo que más pudiese para ver el diferentes lugares junto a su hermano desconociendo lo que él hacía por ella, el origen de su propio nacimiento y la escases de su cresta taumatúrgica en su cuerpo.

-ilusa niña, serás uno de los pocos que admirara la verdad de mis hazañas-murmuro al levantarse de su asiento para ir a observar desde la ventana del ultimo en el cual estaban la ciudad-sé muy bien que vendrán aquí, por lo cual este no debe ser el campo de batalla aun con tantas molestias de por medio este lugar aún no está listo para observarme. Aún falta para que esta guerra llegue a su verdadero inicio porque hoy será el momento de que aquellos quienes me entretengan y guie se presenten ante mí.

Sus palabras llenas de resolución y sin un oyente más que el mismo silencio eran suficientes en este momento, mientras volvía a su forma espiritual el sonreía porque esta noche observaría aquella historia que serie escrita frente a sus ojos.

...

23:51

-es la hora.

El murmullo provino de Rider de verde el cual seguía esperando en silencio la orden de su master la cual había sido dada.

Con una sonrisa se levantó mientras su ropa cambiaba a su armadura lista para lo que se avecinaba.

-parece que de nuevo me toca estar contigo Rider.

Aquel que hablo fue su compañero Archer que se manifestó a su lado, sin intenciones hostiles y una mirada serena que no era dirigida ni siquiera a los humanos debajo de sus pies.

-¿entonces Archer, te quedas aquí?-pregunto Rider algo disgustado por su compañero que parecía demasiado obediente y no encontraba una conversación de más de 3 minutos.

-por ahora me quedare aquí mientras espero mi momento, se me ordeno matar al Rider de azul para evitar que te hieran-le respondió el arquero de piel oscura que aún no materializaba su arco.

-bueno ese s tu trabajo, no es que no me gusten los arqueros aunque me matase uno solo que prefiero a gente que hablase más que tu-dando encogiéndose de hombros-soy un hombre de guerra no un asesino silencioso.

-entonces hubieses entado mejor con mis hermanos y mi esposa, aunque no puedo garantizarlo.

-si tú lo dices-en su rostro se formó una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se posaban en la luna-que esta noche los dioses estén de nuestro lado.

Archer no respondió más a Rider que prefirió mantenerse callado hasta que escucho la orden.

-bueno llego mi momento de actuar, procura cubrirme bien-pronuncio mientras manifestaba su lanza-veamos si más de la facción azul son dignos oponentes.

-no mueras-le dijo Archer al manifestar su arco mientras su mirada seguía posada hacia un lugar distante-aun no es el momento de liberar nuestros noble phantasm.

-¡lo sé!-con solo flectar sus piernas dio un salto hacia adelante casi como una bala.

Entonces Archer quedo solo, solo en un área donde el sonido de los automóviles seguía acompañándole aun a las horas de la noche lo que le mantenía conectado al mundo.

-¿esto jamás acabara?

Su pregunta no tenía iba dirigida a nadie más que así mismo lo que le llevo a recordar un momento en su vida.

Él fue un héroe en su patria, todos esperaban mucho de el al igual que de sus hermanos, pero esto jamás fue lo que él quiso en toda su vida.

Aun recordaba vagamente ese momento de su vida en el cual supo la verdad de lo que había hecho, el más grande secreto de su propia madre. Un momento que odio no solo por ser aquel que segó la vida de quien fuera el que hubiese sido su rey sino porque lo escondiesen hasta ahora que su peor enemigo fuese su propio hermano y que las enseñanzas que le inculco su madre ella misma las rompiese por inmadurez; pero eso quedo en el pasado porque ahora el viviría por lo que quisiese y no por otros para que en esta ocasión se cumpliese lo que deseaba.

-esta vez no importa, ellos no están y solo debo acabar esto por mí-su voz se mantenía en su tono habitual esperando su momento en la guerra como muchos otros.

...

23:35

-¿entonces está por comenzar?

Aquel que hablo era un hombre cercano a sus 60 años que se mantenía revisando su teléfono celular cuando una presencia se le había acercado, su cuerpo se mantenía firme pero sin un toque de estar listo para una lucha, solo se mantenía quieto en uno de los asientos de la iglesia mientras la otra presencia se mantenía alejada.

-así parece-respondió la presencia que resultó ser una mujer entre sus 30 pero pareciese incluso más joven-, los masters de esta guerra son interesantes.

-bueno eso depende de tu interés-le recordó el hombre que se levantó mostrando su único ojo de un color oscuro y una mirada tranquila unida a su traje de sacerdote-sabes Caren a veces creo que estoy demasiado viejo para este tipo de trabajos.

-lo comprendo señor Hansa-la mujer albina le miro unos segundos con sus ojos dorados para después observar la cruz que se encontraba al centro de la iglesia que brillaba por el bronce del que estaba hecho-en esta ocasión hay 14 servants los cuales han comenzados sus batallas, hemos conseguido un gran apoyo para ocultar la guerra.

-lo sé muy bien, aunque este es un caso especial comparadas a otras guerras o intentos ahora todos los masters son magos y espero que se use aquello a nuestro favor-camino hacia la puerta para ser iluminado por la luna llena que había aquel día-, he visto a magos y apóstoles cometer muchos actos de mal gusto pero jamás se arrepintieron porque eso es lo que deseaban, quizá por ello espero que sus deseos no sean algo que luego lamentemos.

-hay mucho que no podemos saber en esta ocasión-Caren se colocó al lado derecho de sacerdote que mostraba algo de arrugas en su rostro-, apenas se conoce la identidad de algunos y otros siguen siendo un misterio.

-lo sé bien-dio un suspiro para luego observar como una mujer rubia se acercaba a ellos, vestía un vestido azul y una blusa celeste. Sus ojos violetas brillaban en aquella noche marcando el inicio de un momento inolvidable-así que ha llegado señorita.

-sí, pensar que en las tierras de los que una vez fueron mis enemigos seria el lugar para la razón por la que he vuelto a la vida-la voz de la joven rubia era calmada y a la vez daba el sentimiento de haber perdido hace mucho su inocencia.

-comprendo aquello joven santa, pero también creo notar que no hay desagrado en tus palabras entonces ¿por qué lo recuerdas?

-quizá sea solo una intranquilidad al pensar que este lugar será tomado por la guerra, es algo triste en una época donde he visto que las guerras ya han olvidado lo que yo vi.

-quizá pueda ser contradictorios pero las guerras pueden haber empeorado aunque si no fuese por contemplar con mis propios ojos el poder de los espíritus heroicos, particularmente aquellos que llevan el poder de los dioses diría aquello.

-gracias por decírmelo-miro a Hansa un momento-¿podría decirme su nombre sacerdote?

-por supuesto-sonrió a la rubia-me llamo Hansa Cervantes, seré el supervisor enviado por la iglesia y mi acompañante es Caren Hortensia, ella está trabajando con contactos más modernos para evitar que circule alguna pista de lo que ocurre, nosotros debemos hacerlo debido a que la asociación no posee la capacidad de aceptar una colaboración de esta índole.

-lo comprendo y espero que esto ayude para evitar lo ocurrido en Francia...-dio un suspiro al recordar lo que había observado-pensar que mi tierra natal se vería involucrada en esto, al menos se mantuvo a la gente inocente a salvo.

-nos encargamos que todo fuese arreglado lo más pronto posible y espero que su viaje hubiese sido placentero.

-lo fue-miro a Caren un momento-¿tiene algo que decir?

-la verdad no-le respondió Caren que se mantenía quieta en su lugar-, solo me sorprende que la Santa de Orleans haya aparecido frente a nosotros, es un verdadero honor.

-no es para tanto, el señor eligió mi camino yo solamente lo seguí-les mostro una sonrisa llega de felicidad a los sacerdotes que respondieron de la misma manera-, ahora es momento de continuar.

Al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras los sacerdotes cambiaron su expresión sabiendo lo que diría.

-yo Ruler doy comienzo oficialmente a la guerra por el Santo Grial.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

00:00

Caster de verde, el legendario Gilgamesh esperaba en la azotea del hotel en que se hospedaba con su master, por esta ocasión había decidido ser el centro de atención contra sus enemigos de la facción azul.

-mi rey.

Su master le llamo desde una distancia considerable debido a la altura ya que Gilgamesh estaba cerca del final de la azotea demostrando su majestuosidad sin que nada le detuviese.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el Servant sin voltearse.

-ya todos han salido del hotel, podemos actuar como queramos y recibí un mensaje de que Saber está en un parque mientras Berserker se mantiene a la espera.

-bien, entonces yo también comenzare a moverme, recuerda Frank demuestra lo que significa ser mi master.

-entendido.

Al confirmar la respuesta Caster volvió a su forma espectral dejando solo a su master, que miro la luna un momento para sonreír.

-vengan por mi imbéciles, los matare a todos-sus palabras no eran una mentira, Frank estaba listo para lo que viniese-se bien que ninguno es capaz de hacer lo del asesino de magos así que no debo preocuparme-cerro los ojos-, pero eso no significa que deba bajar la guardia no es cierto Rina.

Al abrir los ojos cambio de posición para observar a la niña que había acompañado a Grien, ella estaba en ese momento siendo acompañada por los dos homúnculos con ropas góticas y cuerpos que demostraban su calidad.

-claro Frank-respondió la niña sonriendo-por eso yo los matare, cortare a cada uno y así todo será más bonito porque si no de que sirvió venir.

-no cuestionare tus ideas solo necesito que hagas lo que se te encomendó, ellos ya están entrando.

...

Rider de verde había seguido moviéndose por la ciudad, explorando la vida nocturna de esta para comprender más de la época en la que había sido invocado hasta que llegase su momento como era el caso esta vez.

-al fin-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al sentir la presencia de servants en la zona, se le había informado de antemano las posiciones de los suyos por lo que sabía que el más cercano a su posición era un enemigo-espero que este valga la pena-aumento la velocidad para no perder más tiempo.

Al llegar a lo que parecía una zona en la que estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio espero con calma hasta que la presencia que había sentido se mostró.

-al solo verte puedo decir que no eres Lancer-una voz femenina se hizo presente.

Giro su cabeza a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz pero no logro divisar a nadie.

-¿te esconderás como cobarde?-pregunto Rider.

-la verdad no-respondió la voz haciendo eco-, este es mejor mi territorio pero solo estoy en reconocimiento así que no estoy interesada en combatir contigo, aunque mi el otro no dice lo mismo.

-¿otro?

Apenas logro reaccionar cuando detrás suyo noto que comenzaba a brillar de un tenue anaranjado por lo que enseguida supo que ocurría, dio un gran salto esquivando con facilidad las llamas que se habían lanzado. Con solo ver la potencia de estas pensó en que era un servant o bien un mago con código místico aunque prefirió descartar el segundo al momento de sentir la presencia de otro Servant en el lugar mientras la que sintió antes se desvanecía.

-bueno parece que mi saludo no fue suficiente.

Rider callo a unos metros de su posición anterior listo para la lucha con su lanza en mano, cambio su posición alejándose un poco sin apartar la vista de donde había escuchado al segundo individuo para encontrarse con un hombre de ojos rojos que le observaba, con solo ver su vestimenta hubiera dicho que era más un ermitaño o algo por ese estilo pero lo que vio en su mirada fue diferente a ello, aquel que era su contrincante en esta ocasión poseía la mirada de un guerrero.

-así que tu serás mi oponente-Rider hablo sonriendo mientras levantaba su lanza en dirección de su enemigo-¿espero que puedas seguirme el paso?

-bueno, en esta ocasión no soy un Lancer y por lo que se tu tampoco-la voz del peli azul parecía algo desanimada al inicio para luego sonreír.

-en efecto soy el servant Rider de verde, entonces preséntate no quiero ser descortés cuando te mate-su sonrisa llena de confianza seguía sin importar estando seguro de sus habilidades.

-Caster de azul-la respuesta fue segura, sabia sus limitaciones y más contra alguien que con solo verle se sabía que era un guerrero diestro-, aunque sea un caso problemático no te dejare tenerla fácil-tomo su bastón con ambas manos dando el sentimiento de que poseyese una lanza.

De un momento a otro Rider de verde se lanzó hacia Caster de azul listo para evitar que iniciase un conjuro que pudiese dañarle, no planeaba arriesgarse aun con su habilidad sabiendo que Ozymandias podía herirle.

Caster detuvo el ataque al cambiar la dirección de la lanza hacia su izquierda con una gran reacción digna de un guerrero para luego preparara un runa con una rapidez que alerto al servant enemigo, Rider no se mantuvo quieto contra la runa por lo que aprovecho el bastón de Caster para usarlo como una base con la cual logro evitar el fuego hecho por Caster.

-baya-dijo Rider de verde al alejarse-eso si fue inesperado, no creí que lo que habían dicho del Caster que era capaz de luchar mano a mano contra un Saber fuese cierto pero aquí estas.

-no diría que es completamente correcto-hablo Caster de azul disgustado-, el maldito ni siquiera uso su arma a la vez que de seguro le dijeron que se limitase.

-entonces estas de suerte porque yo no me limitare.

-eso espero.

Caster volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que Rider esquivaba con una gran habilidad mientras usaba el terreno en el que estaban hasta acercarse y comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era clara la ventaja que poseía Rider al ser una clase más libre pero Caster con su propia habilidad seguía luchado al usar su bastón como una lanza al infundir fuego en sus puntas, cada estocada sorprendía a cada momento a Rider quien solo seguía atacando al disfrutar de la batalla que le proporcionaba Caster.

-esto sí que es interesante-de una patada Rider mando a volar al servant sin que este pudiese defenderse con su bastón-cada vez más me sorprendes Caster, aunque es una lástima no seas otra clase más luchadora porque así sería más divertido.

-son cosas que pasan-le respondió Caster de azul al levantarse-, pero estoy seguro que si no fuese por el hecho de estar en esta clase de seguro te patearía el trasero.

-me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-lo sé.

Al terminar sus palabras Rider volvió a su ataque cuando Caster lanzo rocas las que contenían runas con lo que generaron una barrera a su alrededor la cual Rider no pudo destruir, Caster sabía bien lo que necesitaba para vencer a este enemigo rápido aunque fuese hiriéndole de gravedad.

-te tengo-el grito de Caster estaba lleno de felicidad, sabía bien que era una de las pocas posibilidades de vencerle sin usar su noble phantasm.

Generando un par de runas que no solo eran incandescentes sino que también generaron una barrera detrás de servant Rider mientras Caster golpeaba el suelo con su bastón del que surgieron una serie de ramas las que aprisionaron a Rider de verde.

-esto no puede detenerme-grito el servant al soltarse gracias a su fuerza aunque un par de astillas rasparon su piel lo que le alerto al máximo.

Era claro lo que noto aunque fuesen solo rasguños, debía matar a su oponente o sino el podría matarle.

-ya muérete-grito nuevamente el hombre de cabellos verdes.

-hoy no es mi día Rider-notando como Rider no paraba de golpear la barrera que comenzaba a mostrar signos de deterioro-, hazlo.

Rider no comprendió las palabras de su contrincante hasta muy tarde cuando un golpe proveniente de su flanco derecho lo que causo que fuese empujado pocos metros sin mucho dolor.

-que tenga que entrar en batalla no era parte del plan Caster.

Rider reconoció la voz enseguida al haberla escuchado minutos antes de su actual lucha.

-¿entonces te dignas a luchar?-pregunto el peli verde a la mujer de cabello negro.

-bueno es lo único que puedo hacer ahora que mi master lo ordeno por idea de este idiota.

-aun así esto si es más divertido, ese golpe de antes me dolió enserio por lo que ambos pueden herirme-se preparó de nuevo para la batalla al estirarse.

-vaya, ¿esperas que creamos que no has usado todo tu poder?-las palabras de Caster solo hacían que Rider sonriese lo que le alerto-, esto será un problema Assassin.

-no me asustes más de lo que estoy con esa mirada-dijo Assassin de azul-, solo podremos entretenerlo.

-por hoy eso está bien-la sonrisa de Caster de azul era bastante similar a la de Rider de verde-no huiremos de una buena pelea.

-así es como me gusta-clamo Rider-vamos ataque como les de la gana, yo esperare.

-no es el momento de creerte-rugió Caster al crear más runas que se volvieron bolas de fuego-hoy como héroes hemos de matarnos.

-así me gusta Caster de verde, así debe ser un oponente-esquivo el ataque de Caster al dar un salto para que Assassin apareciese por su espalda en un intento de patada que detuvo con su mano derecha-, no me olvide de ti Assassin-su mirada se volvió melancólica al verle-es una lástima que deba luchar con tan bonita mujer.

-lo lamento pero no eres mi tipo-con un poco de dificultad se zafó del agarre de Rider para luego darle un golpe en su rostro.

-bien hecho Assassin-grito Caster mientras su bastón volvía a golpear el suelo del cual salieron una gran cantidad de ramas.

Las ramas gruesas y fuertes fueron directo hacia el servant que no podría esquivarlas estando en el aire sin recibir un golpe de alguna, pero eso no le interesaba cuando estas fueron destruidas por proyectiles que parecían ser de fuego.

-Archer nos tiene en la mira-grito Assassin al caer.

-lo sé bien, ya están en camino-grito Caster mientras esquivaba la lanza de Rider que este había lanzado para luego darle un golpe en el estómago.

Assassin fue directo al servant antes que se diese cuenta pero Rider era rápido, usando su trato de golpear a la mujer sin éxito cuando esta se agacho al usar la ventaja de su tamaño mientras Caster volvía para darle un golpe con su bastón. Rider no titubeo ningún momento desde que estaba contra dos contrincantes que al parecer podían herirle, no era de extrañar para el debido a sus antiguos contrincantes por lo que luchar sin su ventaja no era importante sino el hecho de que sus contrincantes pudieron seguirle el paso a cabio de recibir una cantidad moderada de golpes de este, ahora cuando se acercaba el bastón envuelto en fuego sonreía porque sus enemigos no eran como el Saber de la facción enemiga, ellos si disfrutarían una lucha o al menos el servant Caster lo haría por lo que no podía dejar que esto acabase aquí por lo que uso su propio peso a su favor dejándose caer mientras se preparaba para golpearles aun cuando Caster se cubrió con su bastón que quemo a Rider pero ya sabía que ambos le tomaban enserio, él también debía hacerlo.

Dejo la lanza donde estaba, no la necesitaba para esta lucha la cual que le llenaba de pasión al golpear a Caster con su puño y a la mujer Assassin con su pierna lo que mando a ambos lejos sin recibir un daño considerable debido a la fuerza usada.

-vamos vuelvan a atacarme-les dijo Rider sonriendo sin que importase la quemadura de su brazo amortiguada por su armadura junto al resto de los rasguños-apenas estamos comenzando.

...

Archer de verde había apuntado hacia la dirección de Rider de verde durante la mayor parte del tiempo como orden para no perderle, por esa razón había interferido para salvarle dispuesto a matar a sus contrincantes cuando sintió un rugido y la presencia de más servants que se acercaban por lo que se alejó cuando una flecha se le acerco pero fue destruida por un fuego de color azul.

-mi master ordeno que te proteja-dijo la mujer de cabello celeste con una lanza que brillaba en la noche.

-entonces acabemos con ellos Lancer-respondió el servant al divisar que se acercaba Berserker a lo lejos, pero entonces logro ver un brillo que jamás olvidaría-, cambio de planes.

-¿qué?-pregunto la servant mientras se preparaba para interceptar al Berserker enemigo.

La mirada de Archer se volvió más aguda y seria mientras tensaba su arco sin ningún error, no estaba dispuesto a fallar y mucho menos ahora que sabía quién estaba en esta guerra porque esta vez cumpliría sus dos sueños.

-voy a matarlo.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15:

01:07

Archer de verde no quería razonar, no ahora que su objetivo estaba claro como la calma después de la tormenta.

-esta vez si te matare sin ayuda-exclamo mientras soltaba una flecha, esta misma voló como si fuese la bala de un rifle que brillaba de un color azul hacia dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo como un perro de caza.

Gracias a su velocidad era imposible que fuese interceptada por el Archer de azul, que aun siendo un gran arquero no logro reaccionar cuando esta llego a uno de sus compañeros. Ella misma apenas había no visto a los servants de su grupo en persona, pero gracias a la descripción dada en informes entregados a su Master conocía a sus particularidades, como fue el caso cuando encontró a Berserker entre los edificios después de una orden de su master, pero lo que vio en ese momento no se compara a lo que se avecinaba.

...

00:40

Archer de azul no bajaba la guardia, no después de los familiares que detectaron a su master y tuvo que eliminarles con suma rapidez.

-ya paso Archer-dijo Takeru mientras se levantaba de su último lugar de descanso por ese día o más bien por toda la noche-, ya era momento de que actuásemos.

-estas actuando demasiado tranquilo Master-alego el Servant, que se trataba de una mujer de estatura pequeña y orejas de felino, su cabellera se encontraba entre el rubio con toques verdes haciendo juego con su apariencia y vestuario de color verde-, cada vez que salíamos a explorar uno de esos familiares nos observaba y luego llegaba el Lancer enemigo, debes entender el significado de esto.

-hoy es diferente Archer, en esta ocasión no estamos solos, lo cual nos da un gran ventaja táctica.

-no le veo lo bueno a la cantidad, no desde que te la pasas comiendo donas en vez de trazar planes… ¿olvidas que tenemos una guerra que ganar?

Takeru le ignoro para tomar su teléfono luego de haber recibido un mensaje, debido a este una sonrisa se formó en su rostro aunque podía parecer algo forzada para muchos que le observasen.

-¿paso algo?-pregunto el servant.

-me ha llegado la orden de reunirme con los masters de nuestro grupo-respondió el mago pelinegro-, al parecer decidieron entrar en el taller de un enemigo mientras sus servants tomaban la orden de atacar a los puntos con presencias de servants enemigos.

-¿en ese caso a donde me dirijo? Porque no creo que me quede a la espera, ahora que es el mejor momento para atacar.

-clara-comento su Master-, tendrás una misión simple, cubrir a nuestro Lancer. Papa ya me lo permitió, puedes luchar como te guste menos el uso de tu Noble Phantasm.

-no queda de otra-dio un suspiro al cruzarse de brazos dando una sensación de alguien pensativo-, el mío es un anti ejercito aunque quisiese usarlo implica una gran área de daño.

-dile eso a nuestro Lancer-Takeru sonrió al recordar lo leído en los informes-, posee un anti ejército que dejo un cráter en el territorio Einzbern, o creo que era un anti país.

Archer estaba sorprendida por ello, se sabía bien la potencia de los Noble Phantasm anti ejército e incluso los que superaban ello, pero saber que había alguien no solo que poseía algo así de destructivo y un servant enemigo capaz de resistirlo no era algo que se pasase por alto para ella o cualquier otro servant y master.

-es bueno saber que es uno de los nuestro-afirmo la arquera mientras su master seguía sonriendo hasta que esta le miro más seria-, espero que te muevas ahora, porque no quiero que vuelvan a encontrarte familiares ¿entendido?

-si Archer-respondió su master con pose militar.

-bien, con eso puedo irme tranquila. No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, no quiero que mi master sea el primero en morir ¿entendido?

-tranquila, puedo ser un idiota pero se cuidarme solo.

-lo sé demasiado bien Takeru.

Archer volvió a su forma espiritual para comenzar su camino hacia su compañero Lancer luego de que Takeru le diese la dirección. Este último mientras tanto salió del edificio para tomar un taxi y dirigirse al hotel que se le había designado como zona crítica debido a lo que su contacto con Waver Velvet le había escrito por correo. Si bien era sabido que los magos eran reacios a usar tecnología, el mundo les forzaba a poseer un grupo que eliminase la información que se encontrase digitalizada a causa de algún incidente poco aislado, esto bien era un insulto para las familias más antiguas aun sabiendo que era algo necesario. Era por esta misma razón que los encargados de esto eran magos cuyas casas poseían un máximo de 3 generaciones, a quienes se les garantizaba una gran suma de dinero para encargarse de esto generando organizaciones encargadas de la eliminación de datos desde hace 15 años.

Takeru era un caso más particular al estar entre dos familias si podía decirse así, los Tohsaka que eran una de las familias más antiguas de Japón, y por otra parte los Emiya quienes habían sido restaurados al momento que Emiya Shirou, su padre, tomo el puesto de líder de la casa Emiya pasando a ser una familia nueva siendo Takeru y su hermana la nueva generación. Aun así su padre era más tratado como un lanzador de conjuros que mago, aunque para un FreeLancer apenas importaba cuando hacia lo que quería, y su padre siempre hacia lo que quería.

-bien, es hora de salvar a un idiota propenso a volverse algo peor que papá...quizás-sus palabras apenas tenían sentido incluso para él, pero debía hacer eso sino jamás sería bueno en su vida como mago-, espero que todo no se vaya a la mierda.

...

00:12.

Leo se había preparado para este momento, desde que conocía su deber lo sabía.

-Saber-dijo el master de la facción azul-, sigue alguna firma de algún servant y averigua lo que más puedas sobre el servants que enfrentes...y si es posible elimínalos-se lograba notar la seriedad de sus palabras, algo anormal desde hace ya unos días.

El servant simplemente asintió a las órdenes del mago que seguía preparándose para partir tomando joyas, de las cuales Saber lograba notar la cantidad de mana que poseían estas como también su valor, aun así sabía que su master no estaba jugando más cuando observo como sacaba una caja de su mochila que al abrirla se podía presenciar una pistola llena de detalles los cuales Saber noto como runas.

-¿su código místico?-pregunto el servant.

-sí, es regla de mi familia crear un arma seas o no el heredero de esta-respondió su master mientras preparaba el arma revisándola con detalle-. Nosotros los que pertenecientes a la familia Frieder somos entrenados para ser luchadores en cada...la mayoría debe ser un posible enforcer, aunque la asociación solo le permite a uno de la familia serlo.

-ya veo, ¿pero estará bien con solo un cargador?

-bastara con ello, no debo usarla a menos que sea necesario y espero que no deba usarlo.

-en ese caso puedo estar tranquilo, cumpliré mi misión.

-bien Saber, acabemos esta guerra de mierda.

Ambos salieron del cuarto prestado a Leo para prepararse al igual que al resto de los masters, todos estaban reunidos en el centro de una mesa la cual tenía los planos del hotel en el que habían sentido el campo limitado. Leo sabía que infiltrarse a la guarida de un master ya en si era estúpido sin mayor preparación, pero este caso era necesario para saber a qué se enfrentaban y si era el caso eliminar una amenaza que afectase sus planes ya sea enemiga o aliada, conocía parte del pensamiento de los magos los cuales podían llegar a causar actos que para el joven Frieder pueden parecer inmorales desde que vive o eso el creía.

-solo hay 3 entradas alternativas descartando a la principal-comento Grey colocada en el centro de uno de los lados de la mesa-, se sabe que el edificio posee un poderoso bounder field el cual nos hace el trabajo de alejar a los que puedan involucrarse, es claro que aquellos que nos esperan están preparados para enfrentarnos al alejar a sus servants como a los nuestros.

-¿entonces simplemente entraremos?-pregunto Allen.

-precisamente.

-no me jodan, esa es una estúpida idea de la cual no pienso participar por nada en el mundo.

...

-aun digo que es estúpido-comento Allen algo nervioso.

-no eres el único que piensa así-le dijo Grey-, pero en esto no hay más opción, somos los que tienen un mejor entrenamiento en lucha...y traer a Flat sería estúpido aun si ha sobrevivido a una guerra antes.

-en eso tienes toda la razón, Flat es un completo idiota al cual debemos soportar.

-de hecho no sé cómo sigue yendo de viaje para sus estudios cuando debería preocuparse de vigilar a su hijo.

-mi viejo dijo que lo empezara a entrenar el próximo año.

-algo que haga-dio un suspiro-, Flat puede ser un gran padre si sabe cómo controlarse.

-podríamos concentrarnos por favor-dijo Leo serio como pocas veces, era claro que no conocía la manera de actuar desarrollada por sus acompañantes.

Ambos magos prefirieron callar mientras avanzaban preparándose para lo que viniese, esto era particularmente preocupante para Allen el cual venia menos preparado que el resto de sus compañeros, no poseer un código místico aun podía ser una desventaja pero el mayor problema era la experiencia y también "la molestia que era simplemente luchar" como eran sus pensamientos. Aun no lograba comprender como fue elegido para participar en la guerra aunque tenía la sospecha de que todo estaba relacionado a su padre como la mayoría de las veces que le ocurría algún caso extraño, y probablemente hoy no sería la diferencia.

Siguieron avanzando con suma cautela sin olvidar preparar sus gatillos mentales por la activación de sus circuitos. Los magos sabían que el silencio no era una buena señal, observando el primer piso del hotel Leo noto la masiva cantidad de humanos en estado de sueño que seguramente era obra del master enemigo, esto no garantizaba que no pudiesen ser un peligro latente.

-¿Grey posees información de los masters enemigos?-pregunto el mago al acercarse a uno de los empleados dormidos para estudiarle.

-desconocemos cuales sean sus respectivos servants, pero conocemos gran parte de los nombres-una respuesta simple para la peli plateada, pero aun así sabía que podía ser un detalle importante-, ¿por qué preguntas?

-necesito saber si alguno es capaz de controlar humanos.

-no hay, pero...

Antes de que lograsen completar su respuesta una serie de lo que parecían quimeras utilizando aves como base.

Los magos no lo pensaron y activaron sus circuitos para proteger sus cuerpos al inminente ataque que ocurrió apenas los que supusieron como familiares aparecieron. Allen fue el primero en ser atacado a lo que por memoria muscular se colocó en guardia para causar un golpe directo al cuarto de una de las aves mientras otra era atravesada por un cuchillo lanzado por Leo, el cual sostenía otro en su mano derecha.

-esto es enserio algo que espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir-gruño el más joven al eludir otra ave.

-solo evita que te toquen Allen-grito Grey mientras cortaba a un ave que rasgo parte de su vestido con ayuda de un cuchillo militar-, no sabemos de qué están constituidos.

-y ahora es que quiero un condigo místico.

-tu padre te dijo que trabajaras en ello-aún quedaban cerca de 7 familiares, Grey sabía que debían ser rápidos-¿Leo como es tu afinidad con el viento?

-lo suficientemente buena para elevar objetos de 2 kilogramos simultáneamente -respondió al descartar el cuchillo que usaba por uno nuevo.

-con eso bastara.

Leo forzó sus circuitos más de lo normal mientras reunida viento en su mano con dificultad al utilizar un hechizo elemental que llevaba tiempo, podía ser un clase promedio pero sus habilidades no eran de este tipo en absoluto, al menos no para el plan.

-has que estén en el mismo lugar-grito Grey al prepararse reforzando sus piernas.

El mago pelinegro obedeció logrando que estuviese cerca de una de las vigas a lo que Grey se acercó a está tocándola con la palma de su mano generando una descarga de prana hasta llegar a un punto alto y este colapsase cayendo sobre los familiares.

-funciono-comento Allen-, pensé que esto sería más difícil.

-lo será Allen-dijo Grey-, no sabemos la cantidad de familiares en la zona o que otra trampa hay en el lugar...puede que nuestras reservas sean decentes pero tengo a Assassin luchando y no creo que alguno de sus servants sean de bajo costo.

-en eso concuerdo, Rider toma demasiado mana lo que me deja para apenas usar refuerzo.

-aun así esta cantidad de familiares y su calidad es anormal, los materiales para ellos deben haber sido de buena calidad.

-entonces hay solo una familia con la capacidad de hacer esto-menciono Leo al tomar el ala de uno de los familiares-, esta batalla no nos dejara bien.

...

Frank estaba enfadado, su creaciones, las mismas en las que había invertido tiempo y dinero había sido destruidas con facilidad.

-hijos de puta-bramo lanzando un vaso a la pared por la ira-, no pueden mandar a que mande tantos familiares y los controle, ¡no soy de Atlas maldita sea!

-yo que tú me calmo.

Apenas logro reaccionar cuando sintió el frio metal cerca de su cuello y una presencia que sabía que debería estar en los alrededores se encontraba sosteniendo el arma.

-Rina, no estoy para tus juegos-dijo Frank seriamente.

-y yo no estoy de humor para tus rabietas-exclamo la niña al quitar el cuchillo del cuello de Frank para comenzar a jugar con este-, sabias que estos familiares serian solo carnada y práctica, Grien te lo había dicho.

-lo sé-apretó con fuerza su puno, pero entonces se calmó sabiendo que esto no acababa-, el siguiente grupo no está hasta el piso 32, por lo que vi tomaran las escaleras de emergencia en caso de alguna trampa.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de matarles-afirmo la niña-, mi parte es esta por lo tanto fallar sin al menos dejar herido a uno de ellos no es una opción.

-bien, esta vez yo te acompañare-observo una serie de armas sobre una de las mesas del cuarto-, necesito hacerle una visita a mi amigo.

...

Grey jamás bajo la guardia aun mientras todo se mantuviese tranquilo, desde su juventud había aprendido que una vida como la de un mago estaba llena de peligros jamás pensados, ya sean interferencias mentales, propiedades alteradas capaces de matarte, magos tan excéntricos que darían a sus hijo a cambio de avanzar en su investigación, etc. No era la mejor vida, pero siempre se lograba conocer una que otra persona interesante como era el caso de su maestro el anterior El Melloi siendo aquel puesto usado por su hermana, otro caso era el actual líder de la casa Emiya un hombre que podía ser amable a simple vista pero si eras su enemigo te ganabas una muerte un tanto simple pero segura, y sin poder olvidarlo estaba Flat Escardos el cual podría llegar a ser un Lord sino fuese por su estupidez.

Pero esto no era algo que ahora le importase a Grey, mucho menos ahora que debía estar envuelta en una guerra del Santo Grial acompañada del hijo de su maestro.

-se acercan más familiares-dijo la peli plateada.

Habían llegado al piso 32 cuando escucharon el ruido característico de sus enemigos por lo que Gray hizo que su lado de la puerta se derrumbase para seguir subiendo.

-eso no les detendrá mucho tiempo-hablo Allen con una respiración rápida-, lo están haciendo a propósito.

-eso es claro-le respondió Gray-, enviarlos descuidadamente es un claro indicio de desesperación o de una trampa lo cual no puede dejar en desventaja si es la segunda, no sabemos cuántos masters se encuentran aquí, pero el riesgo de nosotros es perder a tres si fallamos.

-no me lo recuerdes, no estoy con ganas de morir.

-ninguno lo desea Allen, tu padre se supone que vendría a vernos mañana por lo que no quiero darle malas noticias.

-entonces déjame a mi ir adelante-comento Leo-, es la mejor opción, si perdemos a Rider todo se acabó.

Era cierto, hasta ahora Rider había sido el que demostraba mayor poder entre los servants por lo que no era mentira que se perdería una gran ventaja por lo cual Allen debía ser protegido.

-está bien-hablo nuevamente Gray mientras le daba un aparato de comunicación-, estaremos en contacto.

-bien-Leo tomo el aparato para colocarlo en su oreja izquierda-, avanzare lo que mas pueda y les avisare si me topo con un master.

-con eso bastara, nosotros tomaremos las otras escaleras.

Así los tres siguieron avanzando sin saber lo que se encontrarían.

...

-llego el momento-dijo Frank mientras tomaba un par de cuchillos los cuales coloco en las fundas que llevaba en cada pierna.

-sí, yo me encargo del hijo del ex El Melloi-comento Rina para luego sonreír-, su sangre me puede ser útil.

-eso ya no me incumbe.

...

Leo sentía que algo iba mal, demasiado para su gusto.

-nos separaron para probarnos-dijo para sí mismo-, no estaba desesperado, sino que sabe cómo cazarnos en su territorio.

Justo al momento de hablar se escucharon aplausos, al principio daban la impresión de ser sarcástico pero al momento de escucharse a unos metros del pasillo de donde estaba Leo, este se logró percatar de la felicidad del choque de palmas como también de un familiar que se parecía a una araña unido con un escorpión en el techo que no dudo en matar.

-estoy feliz de vinieses hasta aquí Leonard.

Al escuchar las palabras provenientes de una voz familiar, Leo sintió como los recuerdos de su tiempo en la Torre del Reloj le llegaban a la mente entendiendo cuantas veces escucho aquella voz haciendo que fuese aún más creíble con todo lo que había visto.

-Frank Franigan-dijo Leo-, no pensé que te meterías en esto.

-me sorprende que me recuerdes-hablo Frank-, es un honor viniendo de alguien como tu, un prodigio nacido para cumplir el deber de su familia.

-sabes que no me interesa las normas de mi clan, ya rechace la cresta y no tengo la edad para que me fuercen a poseerla, mi padre deberá tener un nuevo hijo.

Leo no perdió tiempo y preparo sus armas nuevamente, pero esta vez dejo su pistola a mano sabiendo que si el presente Frank era como el que conoció en la Torre del reloj debía de estar atento a cualquier detalle que lograse percatar cuando conocías la habilidad de Frank.

-sabes Leonard, pensé que este día sería más interesante pero veo que no serás la gran cosa si te contienes por lo que te forzare...aunque guardare lo mejor para otros días debido a que mi presupuesto e investigación van algo atrasados estos días.

Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron a su lado más aves pero esta vez acompañados con lo que parecía gatos con cola de escorpión.

-¿cuánto dinero has tenido que dar para que la asociación no te joda por las quimeras?-pregunto Leo casi de manera natural.

-me dieron un permiso a poder confeccionarles familiares a su gusto-respondió el mago-, claro que como buen mago no muestro todos mis secretos y ahora solo voy a matarte.

-veamos si puedes.

Con esa última palabra Leo salió de su escondite lanzando un cuchillo proyectado esperando que Frank le esquivase, pero en vez de ello un familiar cambio la trayectoria del arma.

-te lo dije Leo-hablo Frank desenfundando sus cuchillos tomándolos en posición de puñal-, voy a matarte.

-no lo sé imbécil, no estoy de humor-le dijo Leo al lanzarse a una lucha de cuchillos.

…

Allen junto a Grey siguieron explorando cuando escucharon a una niña llorando, al verle la observaron un momento detalles en su cuerpo. Allen sintió algo desde el principio pero su sentido del deber le hacía juego.

-hay que hacerla dormir-dijo Allen.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo-afirmo Gray mientras preparaba su magia.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Grey empujo a su compañero, Allen no logro entender la razón de la acción hasta que diviso la mano izquierda de la niña tatuajes rojos que asocio enseguida con hechizos de comando. Fue entonces que la niña comenzó a reír en un tono algo macabro mientras se levantaba, Gray se colocó en guardia mientras los músculos de Allen se reforzaban con la magia del mismo en caso de algo.

-me divierte la reacción de ambos-dijo la niña-, creí que debería matarles de manera rápida, pero por como ocurrió todo veo que debo tomármelo enserio.

Grey en ese momento activo su comunicador, para hablar con Leo sobre el master hallado, pero el jamás respondió.

-su amigo está ocupado-comento la niña de nombre Rina-, Frank se encargara de jugar con el ya que ambos poseen historia...mientras yo me encargo de ustedes.

-¿podrás contra nosotros?-pregunto Grey con al de sarcasmo.

-claramente contigo será más difícil, pero como estamos en una guerra necesito encargarme de los peces gordos y tú no eres uno.

Fue entonces que Rina se movió con su cuerpo reforzado mientras Grey le seguía con su vista para gritar.

-¡Allen corre!

Este logro obedecer aun cuando no le gustase la idea, pero las palabras de Rina eran claras para todos, "esto es por Rider" pensó al momento de correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde creyó que estaría Leo mientras Grey cortaba el paso a Rina. Era clara la razón de todo este acto, si Allen moría Ozymandias también lo harían por lo que era necesario mantenerlo vivo y correr ahora era la única opción, o eso esperaba.

-deberías dejar que lo mate-comento Rina al esquivar un corte vertical infringido por Grey-, no veo la necesidad de esta agresividad contra mí.

-oh niña, esta agresividad tiene todo que ver-dijo Grey-, el maestro me pidió que la mantuviera vivo y eso hare.

-pues como vas lo lograras, por ello hay que hacer un cambio.

De un momento a otro 4 homúnculos a parecieron como también 2 familiares que resultaron ser lobos, todos ellos comenzaron a enfrentar a Grey sin que esta lograse notar como Rina se despedía para ir a por Allen.

-te veo más tarde Grey-dijo Rina mientras caminaba-, y traeré la cabeza de tu querido compañero para que me divierta con su expresión…ya lo imagino, sí que será divertido.

…

La batalla entre los magos Leonard Frieder y Frank Franigan era sin duda una peculiaridad, no era extraño que un mago sea bueno con las armas estos días debido a su necesidad de defenderse, pero ambos poseían unos estilos particulares.

-¿por qué no usas la pistola Leonard, acaso solo la tienes de adorno?-se burló Frank al momento que esquivo la hoja del cuchillo de Leo que se dirigía a su cuello-, no sabes que nuestra familia no es fácil de matar.

-por supuesto que lo sé-comento el mago al momento de interceptar el cuchillo derecho de Frank mientras preparaba su cuchillo para disparar cuando un familiar apareció sobre ellos obligándole a alejarse mientras mataba de un tiro al ave-, deja de joderme con tus familiares.

Fue entonces que los gatos atacaron, Leo sabía que solo un toque de sus colas le matarían por lo que su código místico eran la mejor opción, aunque la perdida de balas era un punto en contra.

"Las opciones son escasas, Frank no trata de aplastarme sino retenerme aquí...algo se me está escapando en toda esta lucha, si es así está jodiendo mis planes...y nadie destruye lo que planeo".

Ese único pensamiento hizo que Leo comprendiese todo, "no me han alertado de nada aun lo que es raro" pensó al momento de disparar, fue en ese mismo momento que recibió la noticia del otro master.

-eso era-se dijo Leo al atacar a Frank nuevamente después de matar a las familiares tipo gato-, van a por Allen.

-al fin piensas Leonard-comento Frank-, tu idea es correcta Allen Velvet es nuestro objetivo principal, pero eso no quita que tú eres el siguiente.

En esta ocasión los familiares atacaron de manera más coordinada que las veces anteriores a costa que Frank se mantuviese quieto, fue allí que Leo comprendió la magia que utilizaba su enemigo.

-partición de memoria-murmuro al momento de que un ave casi corta su piel con sus garras, entonces Leo comprendió que sería una batalla difícil-, ¿acaso Atlas está metida en esto? No, ellos no se relacionan a los Franigan, ¿entonces cómo?

-sabes que los secretos de la familia se van con ellos a la tumba-le recordó Frank.

-pues en ese caso-enfundo su pistola para tomar una joya del tamaño de una bolita y la lanzo al techo mientras se alejaba-, ya no tengo tiempo para esto.

Fue entonces que la joya exploto mientras Leo corría a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Allen luego de que Grey le volviese a hablar.

"No puedes morir aun Allen, no mientras el control no exista".

...

Allen seguía corriendo con ferocidad, jadeaba con fuerza mientras perdía el aliento a cada segundo aun con su alta resistencia ya estaba llegando al límite y solo significaba una cosa.

"Rider está luchando".

Lo sabía muy bien ya no habían opciones de limitarle el mana dado, aun si su Od podía agotarse debía darle la cantidad necesaria para que ganase y a la vez pudiese escapar lo más pronto posible, pero como muchas veces que debía hacer alguna actividad solo, algo o alguien debía perjudicarle. En esta ocasión se trató de un buen golpe en la espalda que le hubiese dejado tumbado en el suelo sino se levantaba rápido en caso de un nuevo ataque, fue entonces cuando se levantó aun adolorido para la potencia del golpe y sin bajar la guardia fue que vio contra quien luchaba.

Una niña a su parecer estaba frente a el, pero con los magos las apariencias engañan.

-¿entonces te mato?-pregunto Rina.

-no gracias-le respondió Allen-, soy muy joven para morir.

-no sabría eso-le respondió la niña con una sonrisa macabra-será rápido, solo déjame hacerlo.

Allen sabía que luchar era una muerte segura, más aun con la manera en que se movía Rina lista para atacar a cualquier movimiento brusco.

-lo lamento pero el viene conmigo.

Una tercera voz la cual Allen diferencio como la de Leo se escucha seguida de un disparo que hubiese atacado a la niña sino fuese porque ella reforzó su cuerpo con magia haciendo la bala inútil

-tch, ¡Allen vamos!-grito para que su compañero reaccionase.

-entendido-grito Allen en respuesta mientras corría.

-adonde crees que vas Leonard.

Esta vez fue el turno de Frank en aparecer con una serie de familiares de clase ave en vez de los gatos.

-¡vete de una puta vez Frank, no hare esto contigo!-gruño Leo.

-ha, pero yo tengo que hacerlo de todas maneras-chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que los familiares atacases.

-¡Allen corre!-grito nuevamente Leo mientras disparaba con suma facilidad a los familiares, hasta que uno le ataco por un puto siego y solo por instinto alcanzo a matar al familiar a cabio de que este incrustarse una de sus garras en su abdomen dando un grito ahogado.

-oye quédate y muere "oni-san"-la voz de Rina le dio más miedo a Leo que el familiar muerto al cual acababa de sacar su garra, era como si viese a alguien en ella y posiblemente no le gustase pero sus ojos morados le dieron miedo.

-no gracias-lanzo entonces su última gema mientras salía por la puerta una esquiva.

De camino Allen le ayudo hasta llegar a un punto algo tranquilo y más escondido.

-parece que la jodimos-hablo Leo sonriendo para no pensar en el dolor de su herida mientras se colocaba en una pared.

-sí, y ahora te tenemos a ti herido-le dijo Allen mientras se colocaban detrás de una pared cerca del pasillo lleno de familiares.

-venga puedo curarme solo, pero debes mantener al resto ocupado.

-en ello-mirando un poco antes de volver a donde Leo-¿tío y si llamo a Rider? Son bastantes.

-no seas así...solo toma esto-Leo ofreció su código místico, una pistola m1991 con un par de detalles con forma de runas hechas a mano-no la rompas.

-a veces me pregunto ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-no te gustaría oírlo.

-créeme después de ver un par de cosas con mi viejo ya nada me sorprende-comenzó a disparar con algo de molestia por la potencia del arma por lo que ajusto sus brazos con refuerzo-, enserio es una molestia esto.

-mantente así, aunque deben quedar menos de 5 balas, el cargador solo era de 15.

-y me lo dices ahora imbécil.

-era suficiente para mí-activo el comunicador para hablar con Grey-, tengo a Allen nos iremos ahora el plan fue un fracaso.

Allen pudo notar en sus palabras el enojo que sentía, sabía que no conocía bien a Leo pero aun así esto le hacía pensar en los secretos de su compañero.

-Grey ya bajara-comento Leo al acabar de curarse aunque apenas pudo detener la herida-, dijo que le atacaron homúnculos pero logro salir con apenas una heridas.

-eso es bueno, ya estaría jodido si ella muriese por algo tan simple-le dijo Allen sonriendo al levantar a su compañero cuando más familiares se acercaban.

Ambos corrieron con fiereza mientras bajaban por las escaleras hasta las salidas de emergencia sin tener mayores problemas al huir que la bandada de familiares hasta que Leo reforzó los materiales de las puertas con la gran cantidad de Od que poseía aunque sabía que todo esto era mala idea, pero sobrevivir era la principal misión.

….

Ya fuera del hotel respirando con algo de dificultad observaron la zona con detalle.

-amigo esto será una zona de batalla demasiado grande-dijo Allen-, Londres no es cualquier cosa.

-lo sé bien, viví aquí uno 7 años, pero esto se sabía desde que el Grial esta por estas calles…la guerra jamás fue un juego.

-lo se, por eso siempre odio que se me haya elegido aun si ya no puedo arrepentirme esto es una de las mayores molestias que he vivido.

-y de seguro no será la última.

-si…-miro como aun las personas caminaban sin importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un detalle que él no poseía-, vamos donde Grey y larguémonos de aquí.

-sí, ya estoy cansado de esta noche.

-yo también.

La guerra para ellos apenas había comenzado y nada detendría la continuación de esta porque así fue impuesto por el destino que les deparaba, aun si sobrevivían ya nada seria igual.


End file.
